Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster
by Rubyrach11
Summary: The Avengers eyes are now open to the possibility of the Greek world the mist is failing and a terrible enemy is on its way. Will they be able to work together?
1. Chapter 1

Greek Myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 1

**AN: New story, something I had been thinking on, hope you enjoy. I do not own any Marvel characters or Percy Jackson characters. Let me know what you think by leaving a review…**

Peter Parker tries to live a normal life, but is not normal…he is Spiderman working alongside the Avengers what happens when a new girl comes into his school he senses she is different. Monsters or aliens attack will they be able to handle it? The Avengers eyes are now open to the possibility of the Greek world the mist is failing and a terrible enemy is on its way. Will they be able to work together?

Chapter 1

Peter Parker walked through the halls of Midtown High School of science and technology. He had just finished his summer internship at Stark Tower (training with the Avengers) he had helped them fight the Alien Ultron in Sokovia where he met Wanda and Pietro twins slightly older than him. He had to admit they were a little weird but he liked them. He had been keeping Ned updated and MJ considering she knew his secret now they had been getting close he was even hoping they were boyfriend and girlfriend but she had yet to label their status. He entered his home room moving over to his friends who smiled at him.

"So Spider-Man was on the news again. Stopping a bank robbery." MJ stayed at which Peter shrugged sitting down next to Ned. Behind MJ making her turn and look at him. Before she could say anything else Ned cut in.

"So?"

"So what?" Peter asked

"What was it like? Spending the summer there with Mr Stark and the others?" Ned asked

"I spoke to you everyday." Peter stated

"I know but you could have been keeping things...now it is in person? What was Captain America like? The Black Widow is she as hot in person as she is in the videos?" Ned asked "Is Scarlett Witch an actual witch?" He asked he got given a pointed look from Peter and a disapproving look for MJ however before he could reply the teacher walked in and the school day had began.

The first week went by quickly but Peter found himself bored considering what he did over break who could blame him. He found himself enjoying MJ's company during school hours and was surveying the streets after school. He ended up taking MJ on a date to the movies and he really enjoyed himself. He did not hear anything from Mr Stark but he had seen Happy a couple of times at his apartment talking things over with Aunt May. He was not sure how he felt about that. He owed Ned some time so they had a guys weekend consisting of a Star Wars marathon and gaming. He was kept busy with school work and work as Spider-Man his days moved by in a blur. It was halfway through the first semester he had just finished a project with Mr Stark when he slumped into the chair behind MJ who turned to look at him. He waved off her raised eyebrow before pulling out his science book. He turned his attention to the teacher that he entered the room.

Ten minutes into the lesson there was a knock at the door and everyone was looking at it. The principal came in with another man and a girl. She looked around the room as she was now the centre of attention. She turned to the man next to her as he moved his hand in certain gestures. Peter realised it was sign language. Mr Harrington moved over to them welcoming her and indicated for her to take the empty seat next to MJ. The girl was introduced as Samantha Fello Peter noticed that the other guys in the class were all looking at her the same way. Flash even had his mouth slightly open before flashing her a sly smirk thinking he was looking cool. She ignored him and all the others moving and sitting next to MJ who also was looking at her.

'Hi, I am Sam.' She signed the man that followed her translated for her as he pulled a chair next to them.

"I'm Michelle." MJ replied and she was surprised that Sam did not turn to look at her translator. "Um, you going to..." MJ asked

'I read lips, he is there to help when someone is talking and I am not looking at them.

"Cool."

'Why are they staring at me like that?' She asked again her sign being translated.

"You're new." MJ replied

"And hot." Ned stated from behind her but she was not looking at him. They didn't get to talk any longer as Mr Harrington continued the lesson. Sam was watching as the translator translated what the teacher was saying as she wrote notes in a book. When it became clear that the others weren't really paying attention to what he was teaching he sighed. He had asked them a question but nobody was raising their hand to answer MJ sighed and called out the answer.

"Thank you miss Jones. Now..." Mr Harrington was stopped as the bell went off and witnessed as everyone (mostly the boys) went over to Sam all of them started talking at once. Peter noticed that Sam went tense as they crowded her. Sam looked at her translator who asked for them step back Flash was trying to get her attention. Peter was surprised that she ended up looking at MJ. She seemed to understand what she was wanting without being asked and made them move as she guided Sam out of the room. Peter and Ned followed after them. Sam seemed to tense when she realised they were following her.

"This is Peter he's cool. And Ned." MJ stated looking at Sam who nodded. She gave them a small wave as they headed off to their next class.

"So where are you from?" MJ asked after getting her attention.

'I was home schooled. I have dyslexia. My aunt convinced my mother to send me here.'

"Here?" Ned asked

'I am good at maths and science.' Sam shrugged as they entered their next class.

Peter had to admire how she ignored the stares. She walked down the hall and the other kids would whisper about her. Peter was standing next to Ned's locker as he was putting his books away. It had been a week and Sam had been keeping to herself. She was right when she said she was good at maths and science but he saw her in class she would fiddle with her ring or tap the table her translator would keep reminding her to stop.

"We should try making friends with her." Peter stated after watching her walk by.

"We tried that remember, besides she is a little weird." Ned stated closing his locker.

"But she has no friends."

"Because she pushes everyone away. Even Flash has lost interest." Ned replied "besides why would she want to be friends with us...she could be one of the cool kids I mean she looks like she belongs with them." Ned added "we are losers compared to her." Before leading them towards the cafeteria. Peter sat across from MJ looking back at Ned. Peter had to agree with her golden blonde hair tan skin and athletic built she looked like a Persian princess (what they were learning about them in history)

"But she is alone." He stated shaking his head to clear it.

"Who is alone?" MJ asked

"The new girl." Ned replied as he began to eat. Peter looked around the cafeteria but could not see her even though he saw her heading this way.

"Sam, she likes to be left alone." MJ stated she sat next to her in three classes and when they talk it is only about the work handed out to them.

"She is weird, did you see her in gym? That was freaky, no one is that good at dodgeball. Did you see how fast she climbed the rope?" Ned added to prove his point he saw Sam walking back out of the cafeteria. "And you never see her eat." He added, "She could be a vampire. What? Aliens are real our world is weird."

"She is not a vampire." Peter stated

"She could be."

"Vampires don't exist." MJ stated

"They could you don't know all the different type of aliens." Ned pointed out.

"Did you ever think that she might keep to herself because no one here knows her language? No one signs to her except her translator. Maybe she feels like she doesn't belong." MJ stated making both boys stop their vampire discussion.

"Then we should help her feel welcome." Peter stated and Ned sighed

"Fine, but if she ends up drinking our blood it's your fault." Ned stated they ate their lunch before going to find her, they found her sitting outside in the sun with an apple in her hand.

"Told you she eats." Peter mumbled before moving into her line of sight he noticed that her translator was not with her. He usually left her at lunch and was only with her in class. "Hello. Can we join you?" Peter stated the class had been taught when talking with her not to shout but to talk normally but make sure you face her when speaking not too fast or too slow. Peter looked down at her as she looked up at him her brown eyes held a spark in them one he had never noticed before, he waited for her to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster chapter 2**

She made the signal that they could and tilted her head as she looked at them before pulling out a notebook and pen. She opened it up he noticed some weird symbols on some of the pages until she reached a blank page.

'Hi can I help you?' She wrote down

"We wanted to ask you a question, we wanted to know if you wanted to hang...with us." Peter stated and grimaced that sounded terrible.

'Y?'

"Because you are always alone, I mean there is nothing wrong with being alone but if you want to..." he stopped when she placed her hand on his arm.

'To fast.' Sam wrote down

"Oh, sorry. Um we want to be your friend." Peter summarised. He felt bad for her when she looked confused at him.

'You do not no me' Sam wrote down, he had to admit her penmanship was rather terrible, but he didn't judge.

"We want to get to know you. Maybe you could teach us sign." MJ stated and he was relieved he was not the only one talking.

'Ok.' She wrote before closing the book

"What is the sign for that?" Ned asked so Sam showed them. Ok. They headed back to class where they were greeted by the translator. Half way through the teacher asked Sam a question but it was clear she zoned out. Sam looked at the translator as he repeated the question, they were asking her to finish the quote. She looked at the board and Peter could see her frustration on her face as she signed something back he looked at her and signed something to her she nodded and signed back. She did not know...

"Please pay attention Miss Fello." The teacher stated before continuing on with the lesson.

Their next class they had a group assignment MJ was working with Sam as Peter worked with Ned. He noticed that Sam was very reliant on the translator.

Peter was sitting up on the ledge of one of the buildings looking down at the street below. When he was visited by Iron Man who landed beside him.

"Hey kid."

"Mr Stark? Have we been called to assemble."

"No, I just thought it was time for a check in." Tony stated but Peter saw through it.

"Ms Potts told you to come didn't she?" Peter asked

"She saw you yesterday might have mentioned you were looking down." Tony replied this made Peter smile.

"I'm fine Mr Stark."

"Okay good talk." He stated about to take off when he heard him sigh. He turned to look at him. "Alright out with it." Tony stated

"With what?"

"You tell me or I go straight to aunt May." Tony stated

"Nothing just girl trouble."

"You and AJ? I thought that was going well."

"MJ and it is. It's not her, we have a new friend a little on the weird side I don't know it could be from this line of work but I'm worried about her."

"Why do you think that?"

"The last couple of days she's been acting jumpy. She was wincing as if she was in pain. I asked if everything was alright she said it was but I could tell she was lying." Peter stated Tony stood next to him in silence for a while as he thought of an answer.

"Don't force her to talk. She will talk when she is ready all you can do is be there for her." Tony replied

"Wow Mr Stark that was actually great advice I will." Peter said jumping off the ledge.

"We still have that thing this weekend be there." Tony shouted after him before taking off in the other direction.

The next day Peter was sitting behind MJ with Ned but Sam was not in yet. Mr Harrington came in but still no Sam, when he started writing on the board did she enter and not alone. Mike her usual translator was not with her instead he recognised the woman with her. He dropped his pen getting Ned's attention. Sam moved over to them and sat next to MJ pulling out her book from her bag as the woman sat down all he could think of was the Black Widow could not be here. He looked around waiting for someone to recognise her but no one did. She met Peter's gaze and raised an eyebrow at him before looking at his book the message being clear do his work. Natasha was signing what Mr Harrington was saying and Sam was looking at her she nodded before scribbling some notes down. By the end of that class Peter had ran through every possible reason for her to be there and he realised it was his fault for mentioning her to Mr Stark. He was sure he never mentioned her name but then again he is Mr Stark so he knows everything. As they moved on to their next class gym and he hated it. Sam was next to MJ when they came in with Natasha as they sat down today they were playing baseball outside. Sam grabbed Natasha's arm stopping.

'How do you play baseball?' Sam signed making Natasha look at her.

'You hit the ball then run around the bases. If you are out in the field you try to catch the ball to get the other team out.' She replied Sam nodded before jogging to catch up with MJ only to slow down before reaching her she looked around. 'Everything alright?' Natasha signed she seemed to tense before looking back at her and giving her a nod. As she walked off Natasha frowned Tony said the girl was weird (no social media account, he searched her up and found very little.) Sam was actually really good, she hit the ball with pinpoint accuracy that would benefit her the best. It was classed as a home run. After everyone looked at her like she was an alien she only shrugged before walking back to get changed. As she was walking through the halls with Natasha walking behind her, Sam had left straight away not waiting for anyone as they walked past the band room she stopped looking into the room. She entered with Natasha following behind her as she moved over to the piano. Her finger moved over the keys before she moved on picking up a guitar. Natasha watched her as she fiddled with the strings strumming a few cords her face fell and was looking sad.

'You used to hear?' Natasha asked when she got her attention.

'Yes, used to play now I hear nothing.' Sam signed back after placing the guitar back down she moved back over to the piano. 'Learnt this when I was five.' She signed and began playing a complicated piece. When she was finished she turned to Natasha, 'they said I was a prodigy. Now I only have memory.' Sam said getting up and moving out of the room heading for the next class. As they sat through the class Natasha noticed her fingers move as if she was still playing the piano.

At lunch time Sam told Natasha she could go and left to go outside. Peter watched MJ and Ned follow after her as Peter turned to look at Natasha.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after making sure no one was around.

"Stark sent me."

"I gathered that but why?"

"After your little chat he did some research, there is not much on her except she is Lily Greens daughter. The things you told him got his attention."

"Are you here to help her or pose her threat level?" Peter asked he told himself he would research that name as it seemed familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Both." Natasha replied unfazed by his tone.

"What happened to Mike?"

"Who?"

"Her actual translator."

"He went on holiday." Natasha replied before making him go out to the others before she got curious. Natasha realised that if she was a musical prodigy she would be good at maths so when they had maths she was not surprised to see her finish the quiz they were given with ease.

Much to Peter's horror Natasha stayed for the rest of the week, he was sure her disguise would have been blown but it was not. Sam seemed to like her but he noticed that every now and then she would send her a look like she looked familiar but could not place her. It was Friday everybody was looking forward to the weekend. Peter was walking with MJ and Ned when he saw Sam next to a locker a group of girls were around her and she looked uncomfortable. They were all talking to her, at once and she seemed lost at what they were saying. That was when she was shoved into a locker. One of the girls went to slap her but Sam caught the hand her face had turned to a look of anger. Peter had to admit it gave him chills. She let the hand go and pushed her way through as she walked out of the group one tried to shove her she stumbled but did not fall down. She stopped though and seemed to take a breath before walking off. Peter and the other followed after her to make sure she was okay they found her in the band room. They heard someone on the piano it sounded amazing. Before a slip up was made that was followed by someone hitting the keys in anger.

"Why did you send me here? Why take my hearing?" A female voice shouted making Peter and MJ share a look before entering the room. Sam was the only one inside she was looking down at the piano. Peter and MJ moved so they were in her line of sight when she saw them she jumped brushing away tears before looking back them. 'What do you want?' Sam signed

"Came to check on you, to see if you were alright." MJ replied.

'I am fine. I want to be alone.' Sam signed back grabbing her bag she got up and went to leave. Peter jumped in her way making her stop.

"We are here if you want to talk. You do not have to be alone." He stated but also signed he had Natasha teach him.

'You do not want to be my friend.' Sam signed before walking away from them. Sam ended up ditching school Natasha was surprised Peter had filled her in and said she would go find her make sure she was okay.

That weekend Peter was at the Avengers facility working out with the team. Captain America was working with them, Wanda and Pietro were also getting lessons.

"Your head is not in it Peter, What is wrong?" Steve asked

"Nothing, today they had a decathlon practise at school." Peter stated it was not a lie they did have a decathlon meeting today, he did not know if Sam was going or not. She was still on his mind and he had no idea as to why. He just got the feeling that she was in trouble. "Just ignore..." Peter was interrupted by Clint running in.

"Suit up, we have a mission." Clint said he was already in his gear Peter looked at Steve before running out after Wanda, Pietro was already long gone.

They were in the quin jet looking at Tony and Steve everyone was there so whatever it was must be big. Tony was looking at him as he pulled up footage of where they were going. His eyes widened as he recognised it.

"That's my highschool." Peter stated

"What are those?" Wanda asked

"Aliens. We don't have Thor, Bruce is here as medical unless we really need him. Good thing it is a Saturday no school."

"There is still students there. The basketball team and the decathlon team are practicing today." Peter stated worried for his friends.

"Alright, Peter, Pietro you two get the kids somewhere safe. Bucky and I will take this guy on, Tony Sam you both need to keep them on us any strays you take them out. Clint will be here calling the shots. Wanda and Nat will be with us." He stated they arrived on scene the police were already there Steve went to direct them to get the civilians out of the nearby area and set up a perimeter as the others got to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greek Myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 3**

The fight had started but right away they realised they were not like the Chitauri or Ultron. Something was very different and wrong. Natasha fired her gun three times before she realised they weren't going down from her bullets. She ended up going hand to hand but had to fall back as the alien she was fighting threw her. Wanda moved over to her making sure she was okay. Bucky and Steve were not have any better luck they made the things bleed black blood but they kept getting up. Tony and Sam were flying around when some flying creatures arrived attacking them. Sam ended up swearing as one landed on his back. Two were on Stark as he fired at them, he noticed that he made holes in them but they kept going and to his horror the holes slowly healed. Peter and Pietro managed to get everyone into one room.

"Spider-Man our friend is out there." MJ stated looking at him. "She's deaf." MJ added telling him that Sam was out there somewhere.

"Guys There is a kid out here." Steve stated he saw a girl walking down the road. He started shouting at her to go back in.

"She's deaf." Peter stated over coms he was heading to them with Pietro after telling the others to stay in there.

"Someone get to her." Steve states but he was busy with Bucky. Everyone was busy fighting no one could get to her. Tony looked on as he tried making his way to her but was forced to the ground by the flying things. He looked up in time to see the girl being thrown she now stood up and looked wildly around. She then started running.

"She's running the wrong way." Bucky shouted

"She's going for her bag." Natasha stated managing to get past the alien only to jump out of the way from another.

Sam dives between the legs of the alien grabbing her bag and rolling as she got to her feet she pulled something out of her bag.

"I have had a really shitty month you do not want to fight me." Sam stated looking up at the monster.

The monster actually started laughing Sam ducked as a black shape jumped at her she twisted to the side as she held her arm out the black shape turned to ash. She continued her twist and as she came back to face the monster she had a bow in her hand and a quiver could be seen from her bag. An arrow at the ready. She ended up releasing the arrow before turning and rapidly firing six arrows. The one Steve and Bucky was fighting turned to ash after they saw the arrow strike it in its eye. The one on Tony turned to ash, the one by Natasha and Wanda also went down. The one Sam Wilson was fighting also turned to ash. Her last arrow hit the one closes to her.

"You want to fight? Fight me." Sam stated she now seemed to be the attention of all of them.

"You will die filthy halfblood." A monster stated moving over to her. This one was huge and wore a helmet Sam looked at it assessing it. She did not recognise it, it reminded her of a cyclops but this one had two eyes. She could tell that it's skin was thick and her arrows would most likely not hurt it. So she placed the arrow back in its quiver she looked around.

"Too many." Sam mumbled before returning her focus to the creature in front of her.

Steve watched as she looked around the alien moved to her its double bladed sword pulled out and at the ready. She was yet to move, he was still surprised that she had killed the others. Did she know what they were? He found himself running towards her but as the alien swung its sword at her she moved with the sword. Perfectly calm she seemed to glide around the monster as it tried cutting her but she stayed one step ahead dodging its attack. She rolled out of the way this time there was a clang that rang out and she was holding her own sword.

"I will feast on your blood." The monster stated

"Did you say something? I think you said something...whatever I am thinking not intelligent." Sam stated as she deflected the sword this time she moved in so she was close to it. She flicked the sword to the side. "Percy!" She shouted making the monster turn and look the way she was looking. Sam then seemed to run up the monster and stabbed it on its neck. "Made you look." Sam smirked before falling back to the ground as the monster turned to ash. She looked around the others. "Who is next?" Sam asked the aliens all froze before they took off. Sam watched them leave part of her thought she should chase after them but was stopped by the Avengers.

Peter could not believe it, he made it out in time to watch her fight the aliens. He had no idea what was happening. He heard what she had said, speaking a little too loud he realised that she could not tell she was speaking loud. He watched as she fought not just one but others also, as she was fighting the big monster she fired arrows out at the monsters that were close to the rest of the Avengers. When the aliens ran away after seeing the big guy fall did he find himself moving again.

Tony landed in front of her and she looked up at him and around him at the retreating monsters. Before looking back at him.

"What are you?" Tony asked him but he still had his mask up. She looked him over before going to move around him when Tony places his hand on her shoulder a clinking noise was heard and she had a dagger in her hand pressing against his suit.

"Let me go." Sam shouted that was when Natasha moved over to them and began signing to her. Sam tilted her head at her before looking from her to Stark she then started to sign something back.

"Nat what is she saying?" Steve asked

"She is saying that if we know what is best for us we should forget what we saw. We can't. What were those things?" Natasha asked and signed back.

Sam signed something back before throwing her hands up in the air. She looked over everyone and her eyes landed on Spider-Man. Tony ended up sedating Sam who grabbed his hand but was too late and ended up dropping to the ground her eyes wide in panic before she ended up falling asleep. They then went back to the facility seeming the aliens had disappeared.

"Kid start talking what do you know about her?" Tony asked now that everyone was back and in the lounge area. Steve had placed Sam in a containment room.

"Not much, I mean I thought she was able to talk but I never asked her about it. She kept to herself most of the time. She seemed sad about something and frustrated but she never opened up. She seemed to talk more to Natasha than us."

"We only spoke about school work." Natasha stated when everyone was staring at her.

"Well do we think she is alien?"

"She seemed to know those aliens." Steve pointed out.

"Knew how to kill them, I don't think they are friends." Sam pointed out he looked around to Steve and Natasha.

"They did seem like they wanted to kill her." Bucky added

"We will talk to her when she wakes up, hopefully she will answer our questions." Steve stated the others nodded and went their separate ways knowing they would regroup when she wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 4**

1 month 15 days ago

Percy looked down at the target field his arrows nowhere near the bullseye he felt himself deflate a little. As he turned over and looked at Annabeth who was trying to hide her laughter. Will was next to her not at all afraid to laugh.

"It is not that funny." Percy mumbled as Nico bent over in laughter.

"You really are terrible." Nico stated between laughter as he straightened after being tapped by Will.

"Everyone starts off bad, you can only improve with practice." A voice stated behind them making them turn to look at the new comer.

"You came." Will said smiling "guys this is Sam daughter of Apollo." Will said introducing her.

"You were the one that helped Thalia and the hunters." Annabeth stated and Sam nodded before looking over at Percy then down to the target he aimed for.

"Sam is the best archer we have in Apollo's cabin." Will said "if anyone can get Percy good at archery other than the gods is her."

"Chiron could not help me, no offence but I just don't think I am meant to shoot." Percy stated looking at Sam, he had to admit she definitely looked like Apollo's daughter, she had tan skin, golden blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Show me your form." Sam stated and Percy begrudgingly grabbed an arrow before showing her his form. She moved around him tapping him in places correcting his stance. "Take aim." She said standing behind him he actually tensed. "Too tight, you need to relax. Lower this arm. Pull with your shoulder muscles but also your back." She said placing her hands on his back moving his arm ever so slightly he couldn't think. She was so close to him and all he could think about was Annabeth. He ended up releasing the arrow way off target and stepping forward to put distance between them. He turned to Annabeth to explain but found she was smiling. He heard laughter making him turn to look at Sam who was laughing.

"You were right Chase." She said looking at Annabeth. He looked from one girl to the other and back again before turning to Will and Nico both of them laughing.

"What just happened?" Percy asked

"Percy, Sam and I go way back. She was the one to teach me to shoot. I asked her to come here. She had heard about you from Will and the other kids of Apollo."

"How come we have never met before?"

"I got back in time to help out with the war, but before that I was in a different country."

"A different country?"

"Yeah, my mum was working in a different country." Sam shrugged

"Did she finish it?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah. Post production now. They seemed happy with it."

"Wait is your mother an actress?" Percy asked

"Actress? No."

"Sam."

"She is a Director...and musical producer."

"You're Lily Greens daughter?" Percy stated he only knew her because of his mum was a big fan of her movies she directed three classic movies and four action movies.

"Not many people know her, they know the movies and the actors in them."

"My mum is a fan." Percy said looking down.

"Right well, did you want to try again?" She asked indicating archery.

"Show me how you do it." He said and she shrugged pulling out an arrow he did not see a bow so went to hand her his but she waved it off. The bow formed in her hand and his eyes widened. "How?"

"Gift from dad." Sam shrugged placing three arrows next to her. She then fired in rapid succession all three arrows. He knew that several of the Apollo kids could do it but still seeing it done always had him in awe. That was when he looked down at the target and was stunned. All three arrows hit the same mark. She had split two arrows directly in the centre of the bullseye.

"That was...wow. Can you do that?" He asked Will

"Not as...efficiently as her." Will replied

"That is it. I think I will stick with my sword." Percy said moving over to Annabeth after handing Will the bow. They then moved over to the arena, Will and Nico left them Percy watched as Sam spoke with Annabeth talking all about her trip. In Australia and New Zealand, England and Ireland.

"Where were you after the battle? It was six months ago. I haven't seen you at camp." Percy explained when he saw Annabeth give him a pointed look.

"I was in England."

"How can you just travel like that?"

"In a plane with my passport." Sam replied

"So you can just leave..."

"I travel with my mum." Sam shrugged not seeing the problem.

"Their domain?" He pointed out and Sam shrugged in response.

"I mean after I was claimed by him I stayed here while my mother worked that was when I met Annabeth. Now that I am older...the first time I left it felt weird and when I returned my mother spoke with him. She made it very clear that I was her daughter and I would be going with her. She never likes sending me here she knows what I must do. How dangerous this life is. I think she sometimes hopes to find a place to settle down away from their domain but has not done so yet."

"What about school? If you are traveling all the time?" Percy asked

"Their is a tutor, I am homeschooled. This way is easier seeming of the dyslexia and all. I am good at maths and science just English and writing is hard. History is fine if I learn classical history like Ancient Greece, but American history reading those books...I found an easier way that works." Sam replied

"So you're homeschooled? Can I join because frankly I am not looking forward to a new year?" Percy stated "have you ever been to school. Like an actual school?"

"I have always been homeschooled. If it is on set or at home. My mum likes to keep our life private." Sam replied

"So you and your mum are close?" Percy asked

"Percy." Annabeth stated slapping him

"Its fine, we are...kind of. I mean she is always busy with work but I still think she prefers it when I am with her. You still up for it?" Sam asked looking to Annabeth.

"Last time you won, I am still wanting this rematch." Annabeth grinned as they entered the arena. "After all I am not the one that has been relaxing in another country." She said pulling out her sword Sam was smiling back at her as she pulled out her bow and to Percy's amazement the bow turned into a sword. "You're going down Greens."

"In your dreams Chase." Sam replied moving into the ready stance they began their spar. He had seen Annabeth fight, he had fought Annabeth himself but seeing her fight Sam was something new. He looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this. Make sure he was not dreaming, Malcolm and some other Athena kids were in the arena and moved over to witness it. Percy moved over to Malcolm and looked at him questioningly.

"Annabeth has this right?"

"Hard to say." Malcolm replied

"You know her?"

"Yes, she was close with Annabeth before she left."

"Annabeth told me about Luke but not her."

"She and Sam had a falling out over Luke, Sam never liked him."

"But they seem happy now." Percy said

"They settled things after the battle she came and helped heal her so she could come to your aid." Malcolm replied watching the fight.

"Right." Percy said turning back and watching it he watched as Annabeth pulled off the moves that usually would end with her the victor but Sam seemed to know them and blocked them.

"So I heard you designed some building up on Olympus." Sam stated

"That's not going to work." Annabeth replied blocking one of her attacks they were now locked in a hold as they looked at each other. Sam moved back

"Oh? What was I planning?"

"Get me to talk about my accomplishment to distract me. I know my flaw." Annabeth states as she moved forward in an attack like nothing he had seen before and it ended with Sam losing her sword.

"I may be a little rusty." Sam said looking down at the sword point at her neck. Annabeth stepped back and smiled before lowering it.

"We are even now." She said

"Next time we see who the winner is." Sam said smiling they turned to see their audience Sam's face dropped as she looked them over. "Enjoy the show?" She asked as she followed Annabeth over to the others.

"Not bad but I have some pointers." Malcolm stated looking at her before giving her a grin. Percy looked at him, he was always so serious but yet here he was grinning.

"Malcolm good to see you again."

"You've grown." He smiled

"As have you...have you planned anything interesting since I've been gone?" She asked and Percy notes the tone when all Malcolm did was smirk Percy looked at Annabeth wanting an explanation but Annabeth did not share instead the headed to the pavilion it was dinner time. Percy sat alone as he listened to the chatter Apollo's table was unusually loud tonight as he looked over at Athena's table meeting Annabeth's gaze she gave him a small smile before looking back at her siblings as they were talking to her. That night they sat around the camp fire and some Apollo kids were telling stories when they all asked Sam to play for them she declined promising to do it another night. That night Percy could not sleep so he found himself going for a walk to the beach where he stopped he heard music being played so he looked around and was surprised to see Sam sitting on the wharf she was playing a flute and he had to admit it sounded amazing. Even better than some of the naiads and nymphs around camp. He looked and saw some of them were actually sitting and listening to her. He stood on a stick, the crack echoed in the silence making the music stop. Sam turned around and faced him she seemed tense but relaxed when she recognised him.

"Percy? Couldn't sleep either?" Sam asked

"No...that was amazing." He stated after an awkward silence.

"Thanks. I like watching the sunrise." Sam stated looking back over the water and Percy saw the first rays of dawn in the distance.

"So you inherited his archery skills and musical talents." Percy pointed out not sure on what to do.

"I guess."

"Have you met him?" Percy asked remembering his meetings with the sun god who seemed much like a teenager.

"Yeah, you can say that." Sam stated looking up into the sky.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I should get back to the cabin, you would be surprised how long the others take in the bathroom in the morning. We are before Aphrodite's cabin. I don't want to give Drew any more ammunition. I will see you at breakfast." Sam stated before walking off. Percy watched her go before looking back at the water deciding to go for a swim to clear his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster chapter 5**

3 days later...He made his way into the pavilion and sat at his table to eat breakfast he had been training with Annabeth and Sam he had to admit she was good. Last night around the campfire Sam played the guitar and sang a song with her siblings and he really did think she was talented in the musical department. He watched as Athena's cabin moved into the pavilion Annabeth smiled at him as she made her sacrifice. As the others entered the room he found himself looking around for Sam but she did not come in. Apollo's cabin was in but she was not with them. He shrugged before focusing on his blue pancakes he was starving.

Sam was sitting in the big house, she had a weird dream last night and was summoned by Chiron in the morning.

"Are you sending me on a quest."

"Not really."

"Not really?" Sam asked confused.

"Camp is over tomorrow, the other campers are going home part from those that are staying here for the year. Your mother has made it clear you are not a year rounder."

"I know, I was going to LA with her." Sam replied

"You will be staying in New York. This is where the quest but not really a quest comes in." Chiron stated carefully.

"What are you getting at?"

"We have made preparations for you to go here." He stated handing her a folder she opened it.

"Midtown Highschool? You're wanting me to go to high school?" Sam asked looking up, at the centaur. "What if I say no? This is not a quest you just said so yourself. If there is trouble there send one of the others. I am going to LA."

"This came for you." He said pulling out a letter. Sam looked at it and it took her a while to read it.

"Why would she agree to this? She barely tolerates this part of my life." Sam stated it was a letter from her mother telling her she was going to this highschool.

"Wait in here. I will be back in a minute." Chiron stated leaving the room the door closing behind him Sam found herself looking at the folder once again. She felt a presence behind her so she turned to see Athena standing there.

"Lady Athena?" Sam stated surprised standing up and lowering her head at the goddess.

"Samantha. You will be going to Midtown school of science and technology." She stated and Sam's eyes widened.

"The goddess of wisdom wants me to go to highschool. There is something very daunting about that. Why? Why do I need to go? There is no explanation as to what you want me to do." Sam stated only slightly aware that she was arguing with a goddess. Her grey eyes bore into hers as she looked at her with an unwavering stare. Sam ended up shuffling on her feet and looking down.

"You will know when the time is right Why we send you there. There is one other thing that needs to happen." Athena stated before Sam could question what else they wanted from her she froze. One second she was listening to the goddess talking with the sound of the small water feature in the background the next she was in silence.

"What...What? Why can't I hear myself. I can't hear anything." Sam said her hands going to her ears. "What is happening?" Sam was freaking out only to tense when Athena moved over to her she moved her hands away from her ears. As Athena looked at her Sam felt her presence inside her head. Knowledge on sign language was given to her.

'You are speaking loudly.' Athena stated in her head

"I can't hear." Sam replied, her head was hurting. "Why? Please just tell me why?" Sam asked

"You start in a week, give you time to adjust." Athena stated stepping back Sam quickly closed her eyes as she flashed out of the room. Sam was freaking out...Chiron came back in, he did not seem surprised.

"You knew!" Sam stated angrily she had a feeling she was shouting but did not care.

"I was told, yes." He replied and she found it weird that she could read his lips so knew what he had said.

"Is it permanent?"

"You are speaking loud. Try signing." Chiron stated ignoring the glare Sam sent him.

'Is it permanent?' She signed at him

"That was good."

"Chiron you did not answer my question."

"I don't know."

"Do you know why? Why they want me to go to high school? Why I cannot hear?"

"No, I am sorry child I do not." He replied and she really wanted to cry.

"I don't even have anywhere to..."

"Sign." Chiron stated and Sam huffed rubbing her head

'I do not have anywhere to stay in New York.' She signed at him but stuck with the glare.

'That has been arranged.' He signed back

'My mother is still in LA who will I stay with?' Sam asked

'We have arranged it.' Chiron stated

'What happens if I decide to leave? Not do what they want me to do?' Sam asked and his expression became serious.

'You do not want to anger them.'

'They have taken my hearing for no reason.'

'There is a reason.'

'What? Tell me what and I will be the good little puppet they want me to be.' Sam signed but he didn't give an answer. Sam got up and left his office, heading outside she looked around and had to blink a few times. Her world was now in silence she heard nothing. She ran, she needed space. Time to come to terms with what was done to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Greek myths are real? Aliens or Monsters? Chapter 6**

She ran ignoring campers who were heading to their activities she had a feeling some shouted out to her but considering she didn't hear it she just kept running. She made it to the beach when she realised she had nowhere else to go knowing not to enter the woods in her current condition. Part of her wanted to run away from camp get in contact with her mother but she knew that if she did her loss of hearing would be permanent. A hand on her shoulder made her flip the person that touched her. She blinked a couple of times to see it was Percy. She stood back as he got up.

"What?" Sam asked knowing that he said something but he was not looking at her.

"I said what's got you worked up?" He asked looking at her. He looked behind her so she turned to see Annabeth who was looking at her concerned.

"I can't hear."

"What?" Annabeth asked she had a feeling Percy also asked it but she was looking at Annabeth.

"I can't hear." Sam repeated

"Like anything?" Percy asked he had moved so he was standing next to Annabeth.

"Nothing complete silence." Sam stated

"That would be why you are shouting." Annabeth stated

"But you are answering our questions." Percy pointed out.

"I am reading your lips. New talent amongst others." Sam replied trying to lower her voice.

"Why? What happened?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know, one minute I was in Chiron's office the next I had a visit from a family member. Now I can't hear and have been told I will be attending highschool in New York." Sam stated and Percy could not tell which one she was more upset about.

"Do you know why they want you to go?"

"A quest but not a quest. No idea and Chiron is not being helpful." Sam replied but stopped when she saw their reactions.

"He is standing behind me isn't he?" Sam asked turning around to face the centaur.

"They have their reasons...come now I have a week to get you ready." Chiron stated

"For what?"

"To start with getting you used to signing. But more importantly how to fight." He stated placing his hand on her shoulder this made her look up at him and she saw it in his eyes. He knew what was install for her there was sorrow in his eyes. It had her dreading what was to come. He ended up guiding her towards the arena, she did not know why they were going there she was in no mood to train today. But Chiron has his own mission and he would not let her slack off in despair. He had her working on her reflexes now that she was down a certain sense. Percy and Annabeth had wanted to help but he had sent them off to do their own thing. He was working with her up until lunch time, finally letting her go she was tired sore and hungry.

Moving through the pavilion had her looking left and right. Being in a crowd but not hearing them was daunting. She moved over to the Apollo table Will looked over at her with concern as did her other siblings word had spread. She knew she was the topic of conversation and had caught a few words when she looked at them. Drew in particular Sam caught the word curse from several campers. As she sat there with the food in front of her she couldn't help but agree with that word. Was this a curse? Did she do something wrong? Did she offend Athena somehow? She looked over at Athena's table several of her kids were staring over at her and it made her look back at her food. Her appetite now gone she kept her head down. Again jumping when someone touched her, this time it was Will he was looking concerned.

"Is it true?" He asked

"I can't hear. I've lost my appetite." She stated pushing her plate forward she got up and walked out of the pavilion once again heading for the beach. She looked in the direction of the sun and sighed.

"You asked me the other day what I meant when I told you that I had met my father in a way...I was asked to join the hunt. I was in a meeting with Artemis and Zoe. Before I could even start the pledge he turned up. He and Artemis spoke for a while, whatever he told her she did not seem impressed. She turned down my request. She was the one that scouted me, whatever he told her stopped her from taking me. He didn't really speak with me he apologised and left. He said I would understand one day." Sam stated finally turning around to face Percy who had followed her out.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked Sam didn't once turn around.

"The only one at camp that smells like the sea." Sam shrugged

"What the others were saying..."

"I don't know what they were saying, I can't hear." Sam stated "but I could guess. Word spreads fast around here." Sam added. "Don't worry about me Jackson words can't bring me down. I have a thick skin...can you tell me what it is like? At a highschool?" Sam asked that was how they spent an hour talking Percy stumbling over his words as he tried to describe it, he really was not the best person to ask.

"Here you guys are." Annabeth stated and Percy indicates that she was there. "Chiron is looking for you." She told Sam who shrugged and looked back over the water. Annabeth tapped her to get her attention. "I wouldn't keep him waiting. He said to meet back in the arena. He was also talking to Clarisse when he sent me to find you."

"Clarisse?" Sam asked and she nodded so Sam sighed before getting up and heading for the arena as Annabeth ended up sitting next to Percy on the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 7**

When Sam got back to the arena she saw Chiron there he looked at her when she entered and Sam saw Clarisse standing beside him with some of her brothers.

"I thought..." Sam began but Chiron interrupted her.

"Sign." He stated and his posture clearly meant he was speaking firmly.

'I thought we were done for today.' She signed as she glared at him.

"Not done, I only have a week to get you ready."

'For what?' Sam signed

"For the outside world. Clarisse and her brothers have agreed to help out."

'With what?'

"Clarisse." Chiron stated as she moved forward her usual spear was replaced by a staff this made Sam turn to look at her.

"Let's go hotshot." She stated and Sam looked from her to Chiron he made the gesture for her to go and Sam scrunched her face up, she usually sparred with her siblings or those in Athena's cabin kids of Ares did not like to lose and were rather hostile in practise. Sam begrudgingly moved to stand in her ready stance after getting her own staff before she started her match with Clarisse. It was weird sparring each time she whacked the stick she heard nothing but she felt the vibrations in her hands. As the match got heated Sam ended up on the ground not because of Clarisse but one of her siblings attacked her from behind.

"What the hell?" Sam jumped to her feet looking from Clarisse to her brother. As she was looking at her brother she got whacked from Clarisse. Sam glared at Clarisse moving back to keep them both in her line of sight. What were they playing at? Clarisse looked at Chiron who gave a small nod before she launched herself into an attack one that Sam could defend against but this time she was keeping her brother in her sight. Sam jumped out of his way as he moved forward only to stumble as another sibling entered the fight.

"You're ganging up on me." Sam stated as she ducked under one of her siblings only to end up on the ground with what she assumed was a thud. She rolled before getting back up onto her feet her grip tightened as she looked around there were five Ares kid each one in the ready stance. She looked around only to end up on the ground, Clarisse had snuck up on her and whacked her on the side. Sam went down and groaned. She knew what this lesson was for, they were proving to her that if she was out in the normal world and ended up in a fight with monsters she would die. She closed her eyes and she tried to catch her breath, reign in her anger and frustration. She felt a kick on her boot and a poke from a pole. When they went to poke her again she made her move. Grabbing the staff she kicked out her legs, they connected with something solid and she jumped up she threw the staff at two of them before attacking the third. She had surprised them but they were born fighters she managed to knock one down only to be attacked from behind. She was really hating that she could now be snuck up on as she was once again on the ground this time she felt blood trickling down her face. Chiron stepped in, but before he could say anything she walked off.

Four days she had been training for four days. Getting her butt handed to her by Clarisse and three of her siblings all whom agreed to stay an extra week to help out. She had bruises on her bruises and her joints were sore. Percy and Annabeth were gone as were many other campers. She knew that school had started already and had been having lessons in the evening preparing her for what to expect but she was over this silence. She could no longer hear music and that is when she cried, she actually ended up breaking the flute her father gave her and throwing it away. She did not get any answers as to why this was happening to her or what they wanted her to do at this school.

"Let's go." Clarisse said once in her line of sight and Sam groaned. She got up and followed her to the arena, she learnt the hard way that she could not ignore Clarisse Chiron had given her permission to train her and the only time she tried to ignore their training session she ended up being zapped by her spear. Sam followed behind her when they got there they began their usual routine working out doing the obstacle course and ending with sparring. She knew to expect the unexpected when working out with Clarisse, she learnt that yesterday when they were stretching her brother attacked from the side...ending in a new bruise. She moved through the motions when the hair on her neck went up she grabbed Clarisse pulling her in her other hand had her sword forming and she raised it in the air as a hell hound attacked them. Sam turned it to ash as Clarisse looked wildly around turning to Chiron who was standing in the entrance he was clapping. He moved over to them and Clarisse and him had a conversation they had tilted their heads so Sam couldn't read their lips. They turned to look at her and she knew they were talking about her. Clarisse gave her a specific look before turning back to Chiron and nodded.

'What is it? Did you let the hell hound in?' She signed at Chiron the last two days Chiron has not let her speak unless she signed.

"You need to trust your instincts. We are taking you to New York."

'I am not ready, I can't handle three Ares kids let alone the outside world.' Sam signed

"We need to settle you in with the outside world. You still have three days until you start school. Take this time to get used to the city."

'Who will I be staying with? Do they know about this?'

"They are aware of us yes. They are clear sighted. Go grab your things meet me at the hill." Chiron stated and watched as Sam threw her hands up in frustration before walking off.

"Chiron I don't want to question you but are you sure she is ready?"

"Yes, we have ran out of time, her fate is in her own hands." Chiron stated before going to get his wheelchair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Greek myths are real? Aliens or Monsters? Chapter 8**

Sam looked around the city, ignoring Chiron who was with her. She had been in New York a few times. The last time she was here she was fighting a war everything looked so normal. The fact that everything was in silence was still daunting and she hated it. She had been introduced to Mary, the lady she would be staying with. Chiron had told her he would show her around the immediate area before leaving. Part of her did not want him to go because she knew that when he did she would be truly on her own. He showed her the bus she would be taking until the things her mother sent through get here that included her bike. She got her bike license when she turned 16 and her mother got her a bike after she completed the movie. Sam turned to look at Chiron who had reached for her arm.

'We should be heading back.' He signed to her and Sam sighed before turning around and heading back. She was kind of hoping he would come with her to the school for her visit but understood why he had to leave. That night she had a Skype call with her mother, she seemed sad and when Sam asked her about it she told her not to worry which of course made her worry but there was nothing she could do, her mother was still in LA. She was working on getting the movie ready for the release date and promised that she would be able to see the final cut…Sam usually loved watching the movies she made with her especially because she was in this movie she did not tell anyone about that though not even her half siblings. They would find out when the movie comes out if they choose to watch it but she knew the likely hood that the life of a demigod kept them busy and normal things like watching a movie always seemed small compared to what they have to face day to day.

The next day Mary showed her around the city not just the neighbourhood including a drive past the school. It was a Saturday so it wasn't open before they went to a diner for lunch. She looked at the screen where a picture of Tony Stark was on she had no idea what they were saying about him. She had researched what happened in New York, aliens invaded, aliens were real. They were famous for saving the planet... Sam looked back at Mary who was telling her that they would go shopping to get everything she would need for school. Her mother had given her a credit card and told her to get what she wants within reason. But school did not interest her so she found herself unable to get excited, besides it was already half way through the first semester, she had a feeling she was not going to like it. She was going to be introduced to her translator tomorrow, to get used to his signing. The food was placed in front of her and she slowly began to eat, but lately she has not had much of an appetite. She had a feeling Chiron mentioned this to Mary as she would not leave until she ate most of the food in front of her, Mary ignored her glare and continued on with reading a newspaper.

They went shopping and brought everything she would need for school including some new clothes, sticking with her style she got several pairs of jeans and plain simple t-shirts, she had her leather jacket and got a couple of hoodies, plus two pairs of sneakers. She had a feeling her army style boots would not work at school, they were comfy for fighting in but not really the style she wanted for school. The shopping trip was a nightmare in Sam's opinion she kept freaking out that she was going to be jumped by some monsters, let alone the busy crowd. Large crowds she hated especially because she could not hear if they got too close to her. Several times someone brushed up against her she almost... almost pulled out her sword. Mary seemed to understand her anxiety as they moved from shop to shop rather quickly and would tap her whenever a large crowd was near them. Sam looked over Mary, as they caught a taxi back to her apartment…she had short brown hair fair skin and blue eyes, she was slim but carried herself with a purpose one she had seen in her mother.

'You okay?' she signed once they were inside her place, it was like any other apartment a lounge that opened onto the kitchen with two room coming off with a bathroom around the corner. It was not huge but not small either it felt cozey.

'Just tired.' Sam replied before heading off to her room to store her things away. The light flickered meaning that someone was knocking on her door she turned around moving so she was standing in the doorway looking out over at the door where Mary was moving towards to answer it. When she did not recognise the lady but it seemed Mary did Sam turned back into her room. She was lying on her bed her fingers moving against her leg in a specific pattern, as if she was playing the piano. She knew that she would not be able to lie there for too long…she still had ADHD and could never sit for too long. But the moving of her fingers as if she was playing music helped and knew she could sit longer than most of her siblings.

Before she knew it, it was Monday and she was starting school, she got their early as Mike told her to so that she could get given the tour. She was somewhat happy that Mary came with her, even though she barely knew the woman Chiron seemed to trust her. She was shown the gym, the football field and the science labs, she was trying to see what could have grabbed the gods attention to send her here but was coming up blank, before sitting with the principal for a long talk…Mike translated for her and she was keeping up with his signing but found herself losing focus. He then ended up taking her to her home room, also where her first class would be held and her nerves seemed to tenfold. This would be the first time she was in a class with others kids learning at a school like any other kid…she did not think she was ready for this.

Entering the room to find everyone staring at you was strange she assessed each kid, noting that several of the boys had a weird look on their faces. Her attention turned to Mike as he signed to her something the teacher had said before she moved over to the empty desk ignoring everyone else she looked over the girl she would be sitting next to she seemed to be assessing her and gave her a look Sam did not understand.

'Hi I am Sam.' She signed knowing that Mike translated for her.

"I'm Michelle…you going to…" she asked looking at Mike.

'I read lips, he is there to help when someone is talking and I am not looking at them.'

"Cool."

'Why are they staring at me like that?' Sam asked she was slightly unnerved at how the boys were all staring at her, she knew that look, desire and it sort of made her feel sick.

"You're new." Michelle replied and just like that she turned back to the teacher, after getting a gentle reminder from Mike to pay attention to the teacher, even though most of the class was not paying attention. Michelle was, and Sam found herself interested in the girl next to her, she seemed intelligent like some of the Athena kids and had a certain attitude that had her respecting her, as if she did not care what anyone else thought of her. Once the first class was over and she seemed to be surrounded by the males of the class she was grateful when Michelle took her hand and pulled her out of the room. Two boys followed behind and Sam figured they were friends of Michelle's as they seemed to greet her but were there for Michelle not her. Peter and Ned, they looked like nerds but she didn't judge them. The day kind of blurred together after that, she had a feeling she was the hot topic of the school but she ignored everyone. She was at her locker when a hand appeared in her face leaning against the locker she had to restrain herself from attacking him. She recognised him from her home room, he was the one looking at her with his mouth open he gave her a smile that she obviously figured he must think is a winning smile but it gave her the urge to punch him.

"I'm Flash." He stated she simply closed her locker and walked away, he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to stop her and she twirled around fast that he lost his balance. She signed something at him but he obviously did not know sign language and she was kind of glad Mike was talking to a teacher as he would have frowned at what she had said, before walking off. Her next class was English and she dreaded it, doing it with her tutors one on one was bad enough but now there was a class full of kids looking at her they would see how much she sucked at it. She tried to lay low, but it seemed the teacher was not going to let her go unnoticed she was asked a question.

'Can you complete the quote?' Mike translated but she looked up at the board and the words moved around she clenched her hand in a fist before signing something back to Mike hoping for him to translate the quote, but he was not going to give her the answer instead he told her to concentrate…sure thing that would make the words stop moving. 'I don't know.' She finally replied and the teacher told her to focus. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Peter staring at her, she glared at him and he seemed to get the message considering he looked down. Slowly the days moved on and she was no longer the attention of everyone all the time, she did catch a glance every now and then. She was surprised that Michelle who she told her to call her MJ with her friend Peter and Ned wanted to be friends with her, they even were learning sign language and would sit with her at breaks. She did a project with Michelle and slowly was getting into a routine, she knew it would not last…sometimes she hated being right.

She was walking home when she was attacked by monsters, she got scratched but turned out the victor of the fight…but it reminded her she was not a normal person and was criticising herself for only focusing on school work. She was here for a reason she had to find out what it was and also keep her senses on alert for monsters. She ended up having to bandage her side considering she could not find her ambrosia or nectar, her secret stash was gone and Mary was adamant she did not touch it. She knew she was acting jumpy and seemed to tense whenever someone was too close to her but she was hoping no one noticed. She pulled down her sleeve when it rose up in class revealing the bruising on her arm from a fight with a cyclops, her right arm was bruised as was her shoulder…this was on her way to school. The new translator Natalie seemed to catch it but didn't bring it up as she tried to focus on her lessons. Learning baseball was something new, she knew she was good at archery, that her hand eye coordination was very good so was not surprised that she was good at the sport. She quickly moved on though so they couldn't ask her too many questions she kept catching Parker staring at her and Natalie, Ned seemed to get giddy around her and speechless which Sam found disturbing. Michelle seemed to be reserving judgement, she had no idea what it was for. Sam found herself in the music room not sure how she got there but moved over to the guitar she fiddled with it for a minute before putting it down, it was a painful reminder she could not hear the music she made.

'You used to hear?' Natalie signed after getting her attention, she had forgotten she was there.

'Yes, used to play now I hear nothing.' She replied as she moved over to the piano, 'learnt this when I was five.' She added as her hands moved over the keys the familiar sensation of hitting the right notes she could feel the vibration the piano was making. When she was finished she turned back to Natasha 'They said I was a prodigy, now I only have memory.' Before grabbing her bag from the ground and heading to her next class. The week flew by and Sam was happy no other monsters bothered her, it was Friday and she was looking forward to the weekend when she was shoved into the locker. A group of girls were around her, all of them were talking fast she couldn't read their lips…what were they saying. The girl directly in front of her moved her hand back intending to slap her but Sam caught it, looking at the hand then back at the girl. Her anger about this whole situation seemed to boil down, why did the gods want her here? When would she get her hearing back? She was frustrated at the silence she now lived in, anxious over this English assignment now these girls were in front of her wanting a fight. She glared at them, and saw fear on several of their faces her other fist was clenched and she was doing everything she could do to not punch the girl even though her instincts were telling her to fight. She let the hand go and pushed past them, one of them tried to trip her but she was an experienced warrior she didn't even stumble. She made her way back to the music room, even though she could not hear. Instruments usually helped cool her head. She found herself playing on the piano, recalling memories of what it would sound like, she was playing the song she played in the movie when she stumbled, made a slip of hand but did not hear it that was when she started to hit the keys trying to hear the aweful screech they would no doubt be making.

"Why did you send me here? Why take my hearing?" she shouted hoping for a response but knew she was not going to get one. The gods never answered their kids. She felt tears in her eyes and a shadow moved into her line of sight she went to jump to attack when she recognised them. Peter and MJ with Ned behind them. She quickly brushed away the tears before signing at them, she knew they knew this one as she had taught them it.

'What do you want?'

"Came to check on you, to see if you were alright."

'I am fine. I want to be alone.' Sam signed she got up grabbed her bag and went to move but Peter jumped in front of her, he was fast.

"We are here if you want to talk. You do not have to be alone." He stated but also signed, this confused Sam she did not teach him that.

'You do not want to be my friend.' Sam signed back before walking away from them, she decided to ditch school. She was totally over it, and right now did not care about punishment.

The next day was Saturday and she had said she would go to school and try out for the decathlon team, whatever that was. She sat with MJ as they went over many questions and found herself getting frustrated at the fact that she had to write down her answers, she ended up asking to leave early so she could get some air. As she was walking out of the school grounds she felt sick, looking down at the ground as she walked she tried to identify the feeling…that was until was grabbed and thrown rolling so she was in a crouched position looking around her eyes widened. The last time she had seen this many monsters was during the war, not as many as in the war considering their was a lot more then but to see this many on the street fighting mortals. This raced through her mind as her adrenaline spiked she saw her bag on the other side of the cyclops in front of her as it moved towards her. She jumped to her feet and ran straight at it…diving between the legs she rolled grabbed her bag as she came back to her feet she grabbed an arrow, her bow forming in her hand she fired six shots. Killing the Cyclops in front of her and the other 4 that were fighting the Avengers. Her last arrow hitting the gegenees in one of its eye. Looking around with another arrow at the ready she looked at the monster in the center of the street it was huge 9 feet tall it sort of reminded her of a cyclops but this creature had two eyes, it was wearing a metal helmet and she could tell that the skin was thick her arrows would not work. She put the arrow back in her quiver.

"You want to fight somebody? Fight me!" Sam shouted or she hoped she shouted, the monster was looking at her and she saw its mouth move but she could not read its lips. She felt everyone's eyes on her but she focused on the monsters around her. That was when the monster charged her, its huge sword in its big meaty hand held the double bladed sword with ease so she stood there and waited for it to come at her. She saw it coming but also looked around at the other monsters. "Too many." She mumbled just as the monster struck at her she moved with ease side stepping the attack she glided around the monster not letting it harm her. This is what she trained for she rolled out of the way and pulled out her sword she felt the vibrations run down her arm as the two weapons met and seemed to hold steady in a lock, Sam looked up at the monster a small smirk pulled at her lips as it seemed to speak to her but she did not hear it. "Did you say something? I think you said something...whatever I am thinking not intelligent." Sam stated as she pushed back taking a step back he swung at her again this time she deflected the sword and she moved in so she was close to it if it was smart it could have stepped on her this made her agree with her previous thought not intelligent all muscle. She flicked the sword to the side. "Percy!" She shouted making the monster turn and look the way she was looking which she had hoped for, Percy had a reputation and the monster seemed to fear him more than her that or it thought he was a more worthy opponent too bad. Sam then ran jumped up onto its leg and jumped from the leg so she was able to reach its neck of the monster and stabbed it in its neck. "Made you look." Sam smirked before falling back to the ground as the monster turned to ash she rolled as she landed before getting back up her sword held up as she looked around the other monsters. "Who is next?" Sam asked them they all froze before they took off running, cowards. She thought although she was grateful they were, she did not know if she could take them all on. Part of her wondered if she should give chase but then she remembered the others behind her, she went to go and make a run for it but Iron man landed in front of her. She was surprised to see Natalie there as she began signing to her wanting an explanation, Sam tried diverting them away from it, hoping they could just forget what they had seen but knew they likely hood of that actually happening. She was looking at Natasha signing to her when she felt something connect with her she grabbed the glove of iron man only to realise too late he had already sedated her and she was falling to the ground losing consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greek myths are real? Aliens or Monsters chapter 9**

Sam was confused, her head was groggy as she tried to recall what had happened. She opened her eyes only to close them again, the room was too bright.

The next time she woke up she was in a clearing, this had her confused but as she looked around she knew she was dreaming. Up ahead of her was a giant purple monster, unlike any she had seen then slowly the dream faded and she was looking down at several stones six in total coming up from the ground in a giant dirt hand when she looked back up she was on a cliff.

"You need to wake up." A voice stated behind her, no not behind her in her head. She turned around and came face to face with her father. She glared at him.

"Where were you? I have been praying for days. What do you want from me? Why am I deaf? What is going on?" She asked but he placed up a hand stopping her from her many more questions.

"You need to wake up." He repeated

"The mortals. The monsters were fighting the mortals. They saw them why?" Sam asked

"Samantha you were scratched, you need to wake up. Get the poison out." Apollo stated placing his hands on her shoulders making him look at her.

"I wasn't."

"Wake up." He stated stepping back as he disappeared she was greeted by darkness, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was landing with a thump. Looking up she realised she had fallen out of a bed and onto the ground she pulled up her top to reveal a scratch, the same scratch she got from earlier in the week. It had not healed, in fact it looked worse. She felt it within her, the poison. She looked around for her bag, but did not find it the room was white, everything was white. She moved over to a mirror, part of her thought it was a two way mirror but right now she needed to get the poison out of her. She already felt like she was going to throw up so without thinking she punched the mirror, breaking it. She bent down grabbing a piece of glass and once again without too much thought cut over the scratch deep enough it began to bleed. She ignored the burning pain or the initial sting of the cut and focused on trying to expel the poison. She went to cut again when a hand grabbed her arm stopping her, pulling her arms back she was pulled into a tight embrace as she struggled against whomever was holding her she tried kicking out as another person moved over to her, she saw Natalie in her line of sight she was signing at her but Sam was shaking her head she did not have time for this she had to get the poison out. She tried kicking again but the arms were holding her securely even head butting the person did not work. She felt the chest move so knew he was speaking, (yes she managed to turn and see that Captain America was holding her.)

"Get off! Get off! Let me Go! Need to get it out!" Sam shouted or she thought she was shouting a man was beside her and she kicked him but he stepped back, he turned to Natasha and stated something but his face was turned so she couldn't catch it. "Let me go." Sam cried out.

"Sedate her." Natasha stated and because Sam was facing her she could read her lips.

"What no! Don't" She felt a needled insert into her arm and before she could do anything about it she was falling asleep once again.

The next time she woke up her body felt heavy and her mind was still foggy she tried to move but felt a hand on her shoulder making her look up at Natalie she blinked a couple of times trying to sit up.

'Easy, you are still mildly sedated.' She signed at her and it took her a minute to register what she had said.

"Why?" she asked

'We do not want you hurting yourself.' Natalie replied

"Who?" Sam asked as she tried to think of why she would say that.

'My name is Natasha, you are at the Avengers facility.' Natalie…no Natasha replied

"Lied." Sam frowned she was usually really good at telling when people lied to her but with Nat…she could not tell. "Poison?" She asked remembering why they must have thought she hurt herself, she was trying to fight through the drug in her system. Once again she tried sitting up and whacked Natasha's hand away from her when she tried to stop her.

'Stay down or we will have to re-sedate you.' Natasha signed and that took the fight out of Sam, she could not have them sedating her again, she needed to get out of this place.

"Poison." She repeated hoping that Natasha understood the need for her to get up so she could get the poison out.

"We have gotten it out, our doctor figured what you were trying to do. He got the poison out. There were easier ways then cutting yourself like that." Natasha stated and signed Sam looked down at her hand to see that it was bandaged she must have hurt it when she broke the mirror.

"I need to go."

'You need to rest.' Natasha replied

"No, need to go." Sam stated moving on the bed she looked around the room Natasha had said she was at the Avenger's facility. No one else was in the room, as she looked down at herself to assess the damaged only now did she realise she was not in her clothes. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were dirty and bloody." Natasha replied as Sam looked down at the iv line in her hand when she looked up there was another lady in the room, she looked more like a doctor and the man she had tried to kick. "Sam this is Bruce Banner and Dr Cho." Natasha signed before looking at the doctors, Sam followed her line of sight and looked over the doctors.

"She won't remember." Dr Cho stated and this made Sam frown, remember what? As another lady came over to her this time she was fiddling around the iv bag.

"Don't sedate me again." Sam stated she went to reach for the line in her arm but found her body relaxing and before she could say anything she was falling back asleep.

Sam woke up unable to remember what had happened, as she tried to piece together a timeline she moved her hand against the blanket over her, part of her wanted to roll back over and go back to sleep but another part was telling her she was in danger, over the years she had learnt to listen to that part. So she did roll over but made it so she rolled off the bed and into a crouched position as she got her bearings she looked around the room she was in not recognising it. Where was she? The room was empty but she was in clothes that were clearly not her own. Her ring was gone. Technically all her gear was gone, but her ring was her most prized possession. When she turned back around she saw Natalie in the room with two men, both she recognised Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers. Both watching her with caution, she looked from them to the door but Natalie stepped into her line of sight blocking her exit.

'We need to talk.' Natalie signed

'About what?' Sam signed back

"What? You have got to be kidding. Why do you think we want to talk? You fought aliens that's what." Tony stated and Sam was looking at him so could read his lips.

'Aliens?' Sam asked confused only for it to come back to her, the fight outside the school. So many monsters together…she needed to warn the others, they seemed to be mobilising again and that meant nothing good.

"Tony, Dr Cho said her memory would be a little fuzzy. Give her some time." Captain America stated as he did Sam looked away so had no idea if they continued to talk. Monsters had attacked mortals, they were fighting them, not there for her. What did this mean? She needed to contact Chiron maybe he would know, she would also have to warn Percy about the increase of monsters in New York. He was still here going to his high school. She turned back around and went to move for the door but was once again stopped by Natalie who stepped in front of her.

'Who are you?' Sam asked

"My name is Natasha." She replied and Sam seriously wanted to slap herself, she was the Black Widow how did she miss that? "You have some explaining to do."

'You need to forget what you saw, forget about me.' Sam signed and went for the door this time Natasha placed a hand on her arm stopping her. 'I am underage, you have no right to keep me here?'

"You fought aliens, so start talking."

'I do not have to tell you anything.' Sam signed back she was getting frustrated with adults telling her what she needed to do.

"You lied on your high school transcripts, your last name is not Fello it is Greens." Tony stated and Sam looked at him she had gone very tense, what was he getting at. They saw her reaction and Steve and Natasha were looking at her with even more caution.

'It was an alias I wanted to be treated like a normal person.' She signed back she wasn't lying going to school made her feel like a normal girl not a demigod. 'If you hacked into their servers you would also see the letter stating why. They were meant to be confidential.' Sam signed pointing out that he had hacked it and that was illegal.

"So you are enhanced?"

'I am trained in fighting techniques…used it in a movie.' Sam replied, she knew she was a terrible liar so she stuck to truths, half truths.

"In archery and swordsmanship?" Steve asked they could all tell she was being careful with her answers.

'A kid can have hobbies. I do not like sitting still.' Sam signed 'What do you want from me?'

"Those aliens seemed to know you, they seemed to want you dead."

'They also wanted you dead.' Sam pointed out.

"The big thing, called you half-blood." Steve stated and Sam went tense, she had figured the monster had spoken but she had no idea what it had said.

'That is not a nice term.'

"Your mother is listed but you have no mention of a father."

'IS there a question there?'

"Who is your father?" Tony asked

'I do not have to answer these questions, you need to get in contact with my mom.' She signed once she was done her hand moved to her side, she could feel the bandage wrapped around her she looked down as her fingers began to move like she was playing a piano. She knew she was not to reveal anything to them she just had to buy time until she could figure out a way to leave.

Steve looked over at the girl who was doing everything she could to put on a tough act, he could tell she was anxious. He was the one to see her fall off the bed only to end up cutting herself, he ran getting the others attention bursting in the room knocking the shard of mirror out of her hand and holding her in a tight hold, she fought against him and he had to admit she was strong. But the hold she was in she could not get out of unless he let her go. She started shouting to be released and Natasha was trying to sign at her to calm down but she was shaking her head. He was losing his grip as she struggled and Natasha was the one to instruct Bruce into sedating her. He did once she was slumped in his arms he put her back down on the bed so Bruce could get to work. When he saw the scars on her he felt his blood run cold but his attention was on the cut she did to herself it was bleeding but their was black stuff coming from her blood. That had him thinking she was not human, but it was Bruce that informed them that she was poisoned and this was her way of getting the poison out of her system. He stood outside with Natasha, Peter Parker, Clint and Wanda as Bruce worked with Dr Cho fixing her up. Stark had asked to be informed once they were done he was going to do some research.

"You see those scars?" Steve asked them Natasha and Clint were tense, they were the ones he was asking but it was Peter that replied.

"What scars?" he asked, they had agreed that he would not enter the room.

"Bruce is starting a file for her." Clint stated he was watching Natasha she seemed angry.

"She knew how to fight…her style…I did not recognise it." Steve stated he could feel the tension in the room. Bruce came out saying that they were successful handing Natasha the tablet, it had everything he documented on it as she read through it Steve looked over her shoulder, she had 6 scars on her body one looked like a bullet wound but something was different about it.

"That is from an arrow." Clint pointed out seeing the scar. Natasha corrected it before handing it to Steve she then walked off.

"What's going on Mr Rodgers?" Peter asked and Steve had to admit he forgot he was there. That was when Tony came over to them carrying his own tablet. "She will be alright yes?" Peter asked looking around at them.

"She's human." Tony stated then looked down at Peter "Shouldn't you be heading home?" He asked

"Not until I know she will be alright? What is going to happen to her?"

"We have some questions for her, depends on what she says…"

"Tony." Steve called his name getting his attention warning him to be careful with what he said to Peter.

"Huh, oh she will be alright, isn't that right Bruce?"

"She needs to rest, she will be asleep for a few hours. The poison is out of her system…she will be alright." Bruce replied Peter nodded before walking off with Happy who had come to collect him. Steve turned back to Bruce, Tony and Clint.

"What is the plan?" Steve asked

"We let her rest." Bruce stated when Tony went to answer.

"She has answers Bruce." Tony pointed out

"She is 16." Bruce retorted before walking off he needed to talk with Dr Cho. When she woke up and Natasha was talking with her not really getting answers before she ended up falling back asleep, Dr Cho had informed them that she would not remember waking up and her memories will be a little hazy of the last 12 hours. Tony had made a snarky remark at that but they all ignored it. He was once again watching the screen this time with Bucky beside him when he saw that she rolled over but ended up off the bed and in a crouched position. It was time to talk…

When it became clear that she was not going to answer them he ended up placing a hand on Tony's shoulder as he could tell he was getting annoyed. Sam was not looking at them she was looking at her feet her fingers were tapping against her leg, Natasha had informed them that she used to play the piano and this is what she did when she was thinking or bored.

'Come with me.' Natasha stated taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room, Tony began to protest but she ignored him. Sam followed behind she was curious as to what was going on, Natasha led her to the communal room where the others were sitting they all looked at them curious, Sam Wilson and Bucky looked cautious. 'This is my team, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner and Clint. You saved them today. Thank you.' Natasha signed at her and Sam looked at her confused. Jarvis was translating what they were signing for those that did not know sign.

'Why are you telling me this?' Sam signed back after looking them over.

'You saved them today, we were having trouble fighting those things…you knew how to fight them. Would you teach us? Tell us how to fight them, if they attack again it is sort of our job to stop them.' Natasha signed at her and Sam once again looked around.

'Pretty lousy job…you choose this life? To fight?' Sam asked and this had them stumped

"Are you saying you are being forced to fight?" Steve asked but she wasn't looking at him so Natasha signed it for her at this she seemed to pull a face, one of pain and conflict.

'Forced? If we do not fight we die. Those aliens you called them…' she stopped signing her eyes going wide and stepping away from them shaking her head. 'I want to go home, good luck with your whole job thing, but you should pray that they do not focus on you. Go back to your innocence and maybe you will survive.' Sam signed she ended up grabbing her hand and started rubbing her fingers. 'I want my mom, I do not want to do this anymore.' She signed Jarvis translated and the room was in silence as they registered what she had said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 10**

Natasha looked at Clint both of them were tense with what Sam had just confessed, Clint moved so that he was standing in front of her.

'You do not have to fight anymore.' Clint signed at her and she gave him a sad smile

'If only it was that easy.' Sam replied back, 'being at that school, was the most normal I had felt before. It was a holiday, this…' she pointed around the room. 'This is a reminder, I am not normal. It was selfish of me to think so…you are going to let me go. I will not be a problem for you, do not worry about the monsters they are not your responsibility.' Sam signed. 'I need my things.' She signed looking around the room once again a look of confusion came across her face as they were all looking at her. Natasha's expression was blank she was keeping her emotions in check the others not so much. Steve was an open book he looked angry, but not at Sam at the people that made her think this was her only option in life. Tony walked away pulling out his phone, Natasha had no idea who he was calling but he was gone for five minutes and in that time she, Clint and Steve were trying to convince Sam not to leave. Tony came back, this time he was not alone Maria Hill was with him and a blonde lady. Natasha recognised her from the legal department.

"You are not going anywhere." Tony stated Natasha ended up translating Sam turned to look at him a glare settling on her face.

'You have no right to keep me here.' She signed at him

"You are not in trouble, you are in protective custody."

'Protective what?'

"You are in danger in the care of your guardians…"

'Stop right there this has nothing to do with my mother. She is great…And as amusing as it would be to see you try and take custody of me, for your sake…do not try.' Sam signed this made Maria look at Natasha and the other adults went tense.

"Who is forcing you to fight?"

'Nobody, nobody is forcing me. It is a way of survival. I am grateful they taught me if not I would be dead…most likely eaten or crushed…a slim chance of being stabbed or ripped apart…I am not helping my case am I? I am just going to stop talking now.'

"It is decided she will stay here, Jenny will draw up the paperwork. Jarvis will keep an eye on her. We will boost security." Tony stated

'This is a mistake, I am a teenager I exaggerate. Please I cannot stay here. Do not submit those forms. My mom is the best, just contact her. She will tell you I exaggerate all the time. Really she is no danger to me.'

"Then why are you here while she is in LA?" Maria asked

'This school is really good…'

"You disappear for months at a time where do you go?" Tony asked

'You really did a deep dive if you found that out.' Sam said looking at him he only shrugged

"You are turning the question around, where do you go?" Tony asked and watched as she shuffled on her feet.

'I travel.' She replied picking at her shirt

"Unless you can give us a decent explanation as to what is going on, my plan still stays." Tony stated that was when Natasha clicked that this could have been his plan from the beginning. But Sam did not answer him instead she looked away from him not being able to meet his gaze

'I cannot.' She replied and turned to look out the window.

"Natasha, set her up in the room…"

"Across from mine." Natasha interrupted so Tony nodded before Natasha got her attention and lead her out of the common area, She knew that they would be talking about her and coming up with a plan to get her to talk. She was surprised that Maria followed behind them. When they entered the room Sam looked around it before looking back at them.

'Why are we here?'

'This will be your room.'

'More like an apartment. I cannot stay, you will see. The longer I am here…the more danger you will be in.' Sam signed but seemed to have accepted her fate considering she moved around the room looking at everything.

"My room is next door, if you need anything. Even if you just want to talk."

'When do I get my stuff back?' she asked

"We will supply you with some things, your books we can give you…but your weapons. For now we will keep. What happened to your sword?"

'You knocked me out. I want my ring back, besides I have my own things in my apartment.'

"Maria here, will be making a stop to talk with Ms Fello, she will pick up some of your things. Make a list." Natasha stated

'She is innocent.'

"Did she know you have been fighting?"

'She is innocent.' Sam repeated, not answering her but Natasha could read between the lines. She knew but was doing nothing about it. Sam glared at the two of them but neither of them budged Sam threw her hands in the air and went over to the bench where a note pad was and wrote down a list before handing it to Maria she shared a look with Natasha before leaving. Natasha watched as Sam lifted up her shirt to examine her injury. 'So you will be staying?'

'When you called yourself selfish…you looked pained. You have lost somebody?' Natasha asked and watched as she went tense her hand moved to her finger, where she usually keeps her ring.

'It is how it is.' Sam replied moving over to the couch where she sat down Wanda ended up coming into the room carrying her bag. Sam jumped to her feet and looked through it, she saw that her quiver was gone but that was not what she was after she ended up pulling out her ring and placing it on her finger she sighed in relief. 'Who are you?'

"Wanda." Wanda stated and Sam seemed to look her over

'You all have a problem with me fighting but you use kids also. Her and that kid in the red suit what is he called Spiderman?' Sam signed as she sorted the things in her bag, school books some pens and her flute. She seemed to freeze as she looked at it picking it up slowly she tilted her head before looking up. Her face scrunched up and she ended up throwing it across the room. "Do something! Anything!" Sam shouted making Natasha look at her with concern. She grabbed her hand and held it to her chest as she seemed to be lost in thought.

Sam was in her new apartment, Natasha was with her as was Wanda she could sense that something was different about her but she didn't know what. She was just grateful to get her ring back that was until she saw the flute. She clearly remembered she broke it and threw it away, it was not in her bag this morning. She was frustrated, she figured it was a message but she did not know what. She threw it across the room, she wasn't going to play music until she could hear again or they told her what they wanted from her. She could understand where these mortals were coming from, she had wanted to lie to them but ever since she was little she had never been the best at lying. Now it seemed like she could not, it was a good thing she was great at skirting around the truth. Why were adults trying to control her, first the gods now these mortals…she wanted to return to her mother leave this life behind but that was not the option for a demigod…well it had been made clear that she was not one of the lucky ones that got that option. Grace one of her half siblings who was partially good at seeing dreams not full out prophecies but enough to know that she was fated for something more. Sam was now trapped in a building with mortal heroes who would not give up on her, they will want their answers but right now they were thinking they were protecting her…everything was so messed up. She looked at where she threw the flute.

"Do something! Anything!" Sam ended up shouting she was frustrated part of her didn't care if they cursed her she just wanted this to be over with. The silence was getting to her… her ears began to burn instead of worrying the others in the room she clenched her fists and turned her back on them. She was looking at Athena, she turned back to the mortals but it was obvious they did not see her. Athena did not say anything she was looking at her with those unwavering grey eyes. That was when she clicked, she now knew why she was sent to New York…not really why she was made deaf…they wanted these heroes to know, she was given the short straw. Athena gave her a small nod and at first Sam thought she was only seeing things but her ears no longer hurt… Athena was gone.

'If I tell you what is going on will you let me go?' Sam signed turning back to face Natasha she could not read her expression.

'You were pretty adamant you were not going to answer our questions.'

'It was for your sake, but looks like you are in this now.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that trouble is coming and we will need to work together or I hope that is what it means because if I reveal it and I am not meant to…I do not want to think what will happen.' Sam signed she was looking at Wanda seeming she was not understanding Natasha's expressions she was really good at hiding her feelings. 'Are we going to do this in here or with the others?'

'The others will want to hear what you have to say.' Natasha replied, they were both in her line of sight so Sam made the gesture for them to lead the way. She just hoped she was not making a huge mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster chapter 11**

Sam looked around the faces of those sitting around her, these were the mortal heroes that stopped an alien invasion. They protect the world from bigger threats than monsters…granted they did not know about the monsters people like Sam face.

"You going to start?" Tony Stark asked he watched as Sam took a deep breath…

'What do you know of Greek mythology?' Sam asked and she saw their confused expressions.

"Like Zeus and the other Greek gods or are we talking like Hercules and Jason?" Clint asked and Sam tensed waiting for the thunder to rumble but nothing.

'Like the Greek gods and goddesses, like the monsters of legend.'

"Like the hydra?" Steve asked

"We know the basics, their names and what they did…why the Greeks worshiped them…where is this going?" Tony asked but he had a look as though he already suspected

'I think most of you have already figured where this is going. They are not just myths or legends…they are real. Those aliens you called them, were not aliens. They were monsters, they are what people like me fight…for survival. They really hate us, want us dead…that is why they turned from you to me when they saw me. After the war, we have had sort of a break from large groups like that…it seems that the break is over. Something is stirring…they can sense it that is why they put me in your path. I did not know this until now…I think we are going to have to work together…we need each other.' Sam signed she looked around the faces as they digested what she had said.

"So another group of aliens as allies cool." Clint stated

'Not aliens, they are gods…they are not the primordial forces… it is complicated. This is their planet, they were here before the humans or I think that part of the history lesson always seemed vague. I know that before humans monsters roamed this planet, that Giants and Titans were…you know what, that does not matter…it is complicated and you do not really need the history lesson. They are real and do not go comparing them to your friend with the hammer.'

"So you are saying that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena…'

'Yes, I am you do not need to say all their names. I know their names…I do not want to get their attention.'

"How are you connected to this…are you…?"

'No, I am an offspring to one of them. My father… before you get any ideas about my mother she is human, hence the term half-blood.'

"So you are saying Greek myths are real…Aliens or monsters?" Tony asked

'They are real, they are not aliens and not all of them are monsters. There is a scale now it is balanced, we have been protecting the innocent a lot longer than you.'

"If that was so where were you when aliens invaded?"

'Fighting our own war.'

"That is the second time you have said war, what war?" Steve asked

'The monsters tried to revolt, take over the gods…we stopped them.'

"Too vague." Tony pointed out

'The king of gods Father began to rise bringing with him an army of the worst kind of monsters, angry gods and titans. We fought, ended victorious. What more is there to say?'

"You lost some people."

'It was a war, in any war over history people die. That is fact.' Sam replied she was playing with her ring on her finger she looked really uncomfortable.

"You are only 16." Bruce stated

'I have fought more battles than you, age does not have an influence here. You learn to fight to survive or you die. Half-bloods they call us, demigods…the price of our DNA. We would be lucky to live to your age. The longer I am in one place the more likely I would be attacked by monsters. They are attracted to our scent…did I mention that they really hate us? Now you know, what you do with this information is up to you.'

"You're the daughter of Apollo?" Sam Wilson asked as the others all looked at him he only shrugged, "What I know classical studies, besides she was really good at archery. Natasha said she was a music prodigy. Apollo god of music and archery." He stated waving his hands if it was obvious.

"Wanda why don't you take Sam back to her room." Steve stated Wanda nodded before leading Sam out of the room. Sam looked back at the faces one last time before following her out of the room knowing that they will be talking about her…part of her wondered if they would send her to an asylum or lock her up for being crazy.

Steve looked at Sam as she walked away once she was out of sight he turned to look at the others, Tony was looking as though he was not buying it, Wilson did…Clint looked confused, Bruce looked deep in thought. He could not get a read on Natasha, Bucky looked confused even more so then Clint. Pietro seemed unfazed. He himself was not sure how he felt about what she disclosed, the way she had spoken was as if it was completely normal to be talking about the Greek gods and goddesses, his head was spinning it was a lot to take in.

"Are you buying it?" Tony asked when no one started talking

"It is not the craziest thing we heard…hey when you live in this group weird is the normal." Wilson stated leaning back on the couch.

"She is just a confused kid, brainwashed maybe…"

"Tony just because it is an out their theory does not make it untrue." Natasha stated

"She is saying that the Greek gods are real…the only way I will believe it is if they are aliens and she is pretty certain they are not." Tony stated "besides her DNA says she is human, Bruce you agree?" Tony asked and Bruce nodded. "And do you not think we would not know about a war of monsters trying to take over the world? We would have been called in for that." Tony added

"Do you think she is lying?" Steve asked

"I think she thinks she is telling the truth." Tony replied

"What do you want to do?" Clint asked

"We keep her here for now, when no 'monsters' turn up to 'eat' her we will prove to her that there is more to the world than fighting aliens." Tony stated

"She won't like that." Bucky stated for the first time speaking up.

"She doesn't have to like it, it will be good for her we can start undoing this brainwashing." Tony stated

"You are talking about her beliefs." Wilson retorted it

"You all went out of your way to help with Bucky and his brainwashing…SHIELD and Clint helped Natasha with hers. We can help this kid with hers, no kid should have to fight someone else's war." Tony replied and none of the others could talk him out of it.

4 days…Sam had been kept in this building for four days and she was going stir crazy. Each time she brought up the Greek gods the adults got this look on their faces one Sam was finding very annoying. The way an adult looks at a child that has an idea and they placate it…this is what they were doing with her. They did not believe her and they were not giving her the chance to prove to them the truth. She found herself unable to call forth her bow or sword and every time she went to leave the place she always got turned around. She was never left alone, if she was not with Wanda she was with Natasha and when they were both busy one of the others would always be there. Maria had returned with some of her things so at least she was in her own clothes. She was frustrated at the way her life was turning out right now, she was in a world of silence and now trapped in doors she found herself pacing a lot and her hands kept moving as if she was playing keys on a piano. She should be in LA with her mother, their movie would have premiered yesterday and would now be out in theatres over the country…she was annoyed that they would not let her contact her mother. She even tried iris messaging anyone from camp, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Will but it seemed Iris was not listening to her request. Not for the first time in her life she felt completely alone. Sam found herself in the gym working her anger out on the punching bag but even the physical work out was not helping. One final punch sent the bag flying she didn't care she stood there with her eyes closed. She was finding it harder and harder to stop herself revealing truths she could no longer lie (she knew she was a terrible liar to begin with but now when she even thinks about it she can't say it), she knew this was her Fathers doing she just had not figured out why…to her it felt like she was cursed not just by one goddess but now two of her supposed family Athena and Apollo. So whenever she was asked a question nine times out of ten she would walk away.

"Hey." Sam Wilson moved so he was standing in front of her he looked down at her and over at the punching back. "Do you want to talk about?" He asked

'That is all you people want to do, is talk but you are not actually listening. What do you hope to accomplish here? You wanted to know how and why I fight but when I tell you…you do not believe me. You cannot keep me in doors forever…you think you are protecting me? You are not…at least let me go back to school…I cannot believe I just asked that…stupid truth curse.'

"Truth curse?" Wilson asked he noticed that Sam's hand seemed to twitch as she stopped herself from replying instead she turned on her heel and walked away heading through the door at a fast pace. Sam ended up walking towards the exit she knew it was a long shot, each time before she was always stopped. Even when she tried sneaking out at night, she was always caught…She stopped when she saw Natasha standing there her posture was clear, where did she think she was going? Sam threw some choice words in her direction before turning around and heading for her room.

Once inside she looked around the room, she sort of wanted monsters to just to prove them wrong. She looked back down at the flute that was lying on the table she moved over to it picking it up she looked it over. Sam began to play a song, one she had learned many years ago it was a lullaby her fingers moving expertly into the correct places but she heard nothing. She would normally close her eyes as she played but seeming she did not hear it she could not get lost in the music. Instead she focused on the wall in front of her and that was when she saw it…a shimmer. She stopped and the shimmer faded. She started playing again and the shimmer was back, it was the same feeling she got when reading Greek or firing an arrow her eyes widened as she realised what it was she was seeing. She was seeing the sound waves ripple through the air…it looked beautiful and she couldn't believe it was happening. She picked up the pace and changed from the slow lullaby to a dedication to the battle that helped describe the intensity of war. The pattern changed with the tempo and seemed to flow more quickly this time there was a hint of red within the flow. She stopped playing looking down at the flute in her hands she held onto it tighter. Was this why they took her hearing so she could unlock this new talent? She had never heard any of her siblings being able to see sound waves. As she was sitting on the chair she felt the heat of the sun that seemed to be brighter at that moment, she was not sure if that was just her imagination or a small reminder from her father…she was not alone. She looked back down at the flute, now all she had to do was convince these mortal heroes that she was telling the truth. Shouldn't be too hard considering that was all she could do at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 12**

**AN: there is a reason as to why the Avengers don't believe her, it would be revealed later on so please bare with me... I do not own any marvel or PJ characters.  
Leave a review, I hope you enjoy.  
**

Peter was still worried about Sam, he had not been allowed to visit her since she woke up. He was back at school and seemed to be going through the motions but he was not the only one that seemed to be noticing her absence. MJ and Ned both wanted to know what had happened but he couldn't say. Because honestly he had no idea what had happened. He had briefed them that she had fought the aliens and that Mr Stark was worried for her safety so they were keeping her safe.

"Are we still on for tonight?" MJ asked

"The movie? Yes." Peter replied he had asked MJ out on a date and she had agreed he was told to give them time and that Mr Stark was working the problem with the other avengers. "Are you going to go out today?"

"No, I sort of promised Ned we would build the death star."

"Again?" MJ asked

"We technically finished it, but then Ned broke it. You're welcome to join us?" he asked

"No thanks." MJ replied

"I will see you at five?"

"Yes, at the theatre. Don't be late." She stated walking away school was finally over and Peter was waiting for Ned so they could go back to his place. He had left Ned after building half of it as it was time to meet up with MJ and she would kill him if he was late, that was why he was running down the street towards the theatre. Peter bumped into a blonde girl almost knocking her over, she seemed to tense under the contact as Peter stumbled over an apology he couldn't help but look at her eyes. They were the most strange kind of blue he had seen they almost looked grey, she had blonde hair and she looked annoyed.

"Annabeth?" a voice called out and Peter turned to see a boy his age coming over to them he also had weird eyes they were the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Feeling like an idiot staring at their eyes. He stumbled over another apology before remembering he was late.

"I am so sorry, it's just I am late my girlfriend is going to kill me."

"No problem man, you should get going." The boy replied even though he got a glare from the girl that sent chills down his spine.

"You should look where you go." Annabeth stated before the boy put his arm around her and they walked off towards the theatre. Peter cursed at the time as he jogged, more aware of his surroundings towards the theatre where he met up with MJ.

"Hey." He smiled but she only raised an eyebrow at him and he knew she was annoyed. They moved inside and brought the tickets and popcorn with drinks before heading to the cinema they were in he was looking at MJ when he bumped into a person.

"You again." Annabeth stated she seemed rather defensive

"Peter you know her?" MJ asked

"He ran into me outside." She stated

"Annabeth hey you again." The boy stated looking at Peter and MJ "So girlfriend not mad?" he asked and Peter went tense as he felt MJ staring at him. "You going to see this movie too cool, we…"

"Percy, I think we have troubled them enough, let's go seaweed brain." Annabeth stated leading him into the cinema he smiled at Peter and MJ before turning around and talking to Annabeth. There was something about the two of them but he could not place it and didn't have the time to as the movie would be starting and MJ was dragging him into the theatre.

They were twenty minutes into the movie when both he and MJ went tense looking up at the screen.

"Is that?" MJ asked looking from the screen to Peter

"Sam." Peter agreed nodding his head, they had known her for a month and she never told them she was in a movie. Only now did he remember Mr Stark calling her by a different surname, she was a supporting character to the lead as she sat at a piano playing a song the leading star was sitting behind her watching her. Peter had to admit she could play really well and had the voice of an angel as she sang. She was really good, this person on screen was different to the girl he met at school and he wasn't thinking about her being deaf. Part of him wondered if it was the character she was playing but the other part saw the confidence in her like this is what she was born for. After the movie he and MJ walked out of the theatre and were talking about Sam how she was good and both of them agreed they had questions for her. Peter ended up deciding to go to the Avengers compound tomorrow after school to talk to her MJ had wanted to tag along and he had a feeling that by the end of school she would have talked her way into him agreeing to take her.

He was right, she had managed to talk her way into coming to the compound naturally Ned was wanting to come too after hearing MJ was going so he had managed to get Happy to come and pick him up, this would not be a problem if he had his license but he was still working on that. Happy was a little surprised that MJ was coming with them but everyone knew that she knew about his identity. They pulled up and he was surprised that Pietro greeted them, Peter still found it awkward around him and his sister mostly because they were intimidating. Peter led them to the lounge where they were stopped by Tony Stark which he was surprised at considering he was usually in his lab.

"Stop right there kid."

"Mr Stark." Peter greeted

"Where exactly do you think you are going with your friends?" Tony asked

"To talk with her, please Mr Stark what is going on? She could use some friends?"

"When she asks why you are here?"

"I have the Stark internship. Natasha could have invited us knowing we were her friends." Peter stated

"She is confused kid." Tony stated

"She does not look confused, I say she looks angry." MJ stated making Peter and Tony turn to see Sam enter the room and she did indeed look angry. Natasha was following her Sam seemed to freeze as she looked at them. Her gaze scanned over Peter, Ned and landed on MJ.

"Sam." Peter said giving her a small smile he noticed that one of her hands was clenched in a fist she turned on her heel and walked away from them

"Not happy at all." Ned stated

"Who are you?" Tony asked

"I'm Ned, Peter's best friend." Ned said pointing to Peter

"Now is not a good time."

"Mr Stark please tell me what is going on? I can take it. I want to help her. We all do." Peter stated indicating his friends.

"You should let them talk to her." Natasha stated

"What is it?"

"I found her in the vents trying to leave, she had some choice words when I pointed her back in. They could help her with what you are wanting." She added and Tony looked at her she never agreed to his plan but she never protested against it.

"Fine they can try." Tony waved them off "whatever she tells you, I hope you take discretion. She is a confused kid." Tony stated before walking off. Peter followed after Natasha with the others walking behind him.

"What is going on?" Peter asked

"She will tell you." Natasha replied leaving them at Sam's door before Peter knocked

"Isn't she deaf?" Ned asked and Peter saw the light switch on the side so he flicked it a couple of times it took several seconds before the door opened and they were greeted by Sam in shorts and a t-shirt with a less then pleased expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit too loud in volume.

"We were worried about you, can we come in." Peter asked

"I never get a say, do as you please." She said walking back inside Peter shared a look with his friends before entering the room.

"What is going on Sam?" Peter asked

"Surprised your teammates didn't tell you." Sam stated

"My what? I'm just an intern Ms Romanoff…"

"You're Spiderman, I know your scent." Sam stated and cringed before shrugging at their looks.

"But…"

"It does not matter, they don't believe me, you won't too."

"Try us, we might be able to help." MJ stated and Sam was looking at her, Peter found it unnerving how her brown eyes bore into MJ. She then began fiddling with the ring on her finger as she thought it over after breaking eye contact.

"What do you know about Greek myths?" Sam asked

"Like Zeus and Poseidon?" Ned asked

"Yes, like them and the other gods and goddesses…well they are real…"

"Like…"

"Don't compare them to the Asgardians, it has been a while since they cursed a mortal but they still do." Sam stated she was tired of hearing them being compared to the Asgardians from another planet. "Anyway the thing that the myths liked to document was how they would come down amongst mortals and you know…hook up. That part is true and is still going on…"

"You expect us to believe that they are…"

"I am the proof that they do, and I do not expect you to believe anything…you can believe what you want. The Greek gods are real so are the monsters from the myths…what I was fighting when you saw me. I have already talked to the others explaining this to them but they won't believe me and I can't lie and say they are aliens to make them feel better because my father decided to…"

"Father decided to what?" MJ asked

"Curse me."

"You're hearing?" Peter asked

"No that was my aunt. Half aunt…family is mixed up."

"Then what did you father do?"

"I can't lie. I was always terrible at it growing up but I learnt ways around it…now I physically can't but even this they don't believe. I can tell the truth all I like it will not help them understand or make them believe."

"Who is your father?" Ned asked

"Apollo."

"God of music and the sun?"

"When it concerns the sun it gets complicated…but medicine, archery, music and poetry." Sam replied

"That is why you were so good at archery?" Peter asked he remembered Clint commenting how good she was.

"So you believe me?" Sam asked looking at them.

"I mean it is a lot to take in, but Peter was bitten by a spider and got powers." MJ replied

"Then I need your help."

"Just asking, so you are not a vampire?" Ned asked her

"No."

"IS there vampires?" Ned asked

"There is monsters that will drink your blood, but they would probably eat the rest of you also. My world has been filled with monsters, monsters you cannot possibly imagine trying to kill me…I would much rather be facing a group of hellhounds then being stuck in this building. They are not believing me or giving me the chance to show them…they think I am being brainwashed by someone who is claiming to be the Greek gods, they think they are protecting me, but I need to be getting them ready to fight, I was put in their path for a reason, to get them ready but they are not listening to me. I need your help to convince them that I am telling the truth."

"How can we help with that, I mean they don't listen to me…we are just kids." Peter stated

"I have been fighting monsters since I was 8, I grew up a long time ago. I need to get them ready to fight monsters, I need to warn the others that there is an increase in numbers and that something is coming. I fear it is another war…"

"Stop, another war? Like the Chitarre or Ultron?"

"Not your alien wars, my war, the war that stopped the monsters taking over the world. When your friends were stopping the chitarre we were fighting to stop titans destroying Olympus. If they succeeded in destroying the gods, life on this planet would have changed; no one would be there to stop the monsters, things like music, dreams, and hope all lost. The streets would flow red with blood and humanity would turn on each other those that weren't killed by the monsters…but eventually all will die or be slaves but that would most likely not happen the higher ranking monsters usually use the lower ranking ones to do their bidding. The gods know trouble is coming, the nightmares have already started, trouble is coming and we need to be ready to fight it together."

"I take it you have a plan?" MJ asked seeming the boys were in a stunned silence.

"I need you to convince them that I need to go out, anywhere just out of this building…say its for my sanity. I don't care if they come I just need to get out." Sam stated

"Where do you want to go?" MJ asked

"I'm sorry but are we buying this?" Ned asked interrupting MJ and Sam talking to each other. This made Sam sigh, she looked around the room before holding out her hand, she only hoped this worked. She thought of her bow and was pleased to see that it formed in her hand Ned jumped Peter also jumped but to his feet so he could get a better look. Sam smiled as she looked over the bow in her hand her grip tightened.

"They took my arrows." Sam stated as she turned her bow over.

"That is a proper long bow, how do you shoot it." Ned asked getting up like Peter to look at it and Sam shrugged she had started off on a recurve bow but advanced to the long bow when she turned 13.

"What are these markings?" Peter asked noting several marks on it.

"Names." Sam replied

"Whose names?" Peter asked only to be slapped by MJ making him look at Sam she looked sad.

"My siblings." Sam replied turning away from them she ran her fingers over their names her hand stopping on Lee's. "Will you help me?" She asked turning back around to face them the three of them shared a look and Peter looked back at Sam so she could read his lips.

"We will try. But can't you just do that show them your bow?"

"This is the first time I have been able to bring it forth since being here." Sam stated that was why she was afraid to let it go, what if she could not summon it when she needed it.

"Then take it now and show them." Ned stated but as he said it the bow disappeared

"Where did it go?" Peter asked

"Looks like there is no easy way." Sam stated she couldn't help but look up. The others followed her line of sight.

"What are we looking at?" Ned asked but seeming Sam was not looking at them she did not see their lips move.

"I don't know…it is just the roof." Peter replied

"Never easy." Sam mumbled before she ended up collapsing onto the ground.

"Oh no, get help." Peter yelled jumping over to her with MJ, Ned stood there for a second looking panicked before he ran out of the room. He had no idea where he was going he was going to stop at the first adult he saw.

"Sam?" Peter shouted shaking her shoulder.

"She is deaf Peter, she can't hear you." MJ stated as she seemed to be assessing her to see if she had any injuries.

"Jarvis inform MR Stark." Peter shouted knowing that Jarvis was connected in every room.

"MR Stark and Ms Romanoff are on their way." The AI replied as they entered the room with Ned behind them.

"What happened?" Mr Stark asked

"I don't know, one minute she was looking up then she mumbled something and just dropped." Peter rushed as Natasha moved so she was kneeling next to Sam she began checking her over.

"Jarvis scan her?" Mr Stark asked

"All vital signs are normal." The AI informed them

"Then what?" Tony went to ask but Sam gasped opening her eyes as she did both Natasha and Tony went tense as her eyes were somewhat glowing yellow only for it to fade part of him thought he was imagining it. Sam pushed up from the ground jumping to her feet she grabbed her bag and started running.

"What is going on?" Peter asked running to catch up he noticed that she had her bag slung over her shoulder her grip tightened on the strap.

"Haven't you tried this already?" MJ asked seeming that she was heading for the exit but considering she was ahead of her she would not have seen her lips move. She noticed that they were the attention of Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes but she did not stop. The adults moved over towards them Tony and Natasha were following after her only for Tony to be called away by Jarvis. Sam ran to the door she managed to slip out of Steve's grasp as she made it outside. Sam took a deep breath breathing in the fresh air she held out her hands as they were in the sunlight before she started running again only to end up running into someone. She fell down but rolled so she was in a crouched position. Only to straighten up and smile as she recognised who it was that she ran into.

"Annabeth." Sam smiled

"Sam, we need you." Annabeth said grabbing her hand she began guiding her away only to be stopped by Steve and Natasha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 13**

Sam looked at Annabeth who was tense as she looked at Natasha and Steve, both wore serious expressions.

"Who are you?" Steve asked

"What is going on?" Sam asked Annabeth ignoring Steve and she turned to look at her.

"Will called, there is a…problem downtown." Annabeth replied, "He was adamant we get you first." Annabeth replied

"Will? Is he oaky?" Sam asked, she did not want to lose another sibling.

"He was fine when we spoke…best not to keep him waiting." Annabeth replied Sam nodded she had spoken to Athena just before telling her it was time…now Will was in trouble. If these mortals tried to stop her she would fight them on this.

"We are leaving, if you try to stop us we will fight you." Sam stated looking at Natasha and Steve hoping she was relaying the urgency in her expression.

"We don't want to fight you." Natasha stated and signed for Sam seeming she was looking at Annabeth and not her.

"Then you will let us go."

"If there is trouble we want to help."

"I told you before that this is not your concern. Go back to faking ignorance." Sam replied knowing that it was harsh but she was over these adults thinking they were protecting her. Sam ended up grabbing Annabeth's hand noticing that she was glaring at Peter, she would have to ask about that at a later date. They ran Annabeth ended up taking lead as they ran towards the trees now did she see Percy standing back there with three Pegasi behind him. Annabeth pointing to the one for her she nodded they ran right up to the pegasi and climbed on taking to the air without pause as Percy took charge telling the Pegasi where to go. They made it down town but something was wrong, she saw red lines just as the pegasi she was riding began to buck under her and they ended up turning around and gliding down to one of the rooftops. Sam clinging onto the pegasi's neck as they ended up landing she jumped off it and moved over to Percy and Annabeth as Percy tried to calm the horses but it was a no go Annabeth's and her one took off the black one that Percy rode looked at Percy before taking off.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, "why did we land here?"

"There was a horrible noise. We got any closer…it would not end well." Annabeth stated

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"You can't hear it, but there is a terrible noise…I think a monster is making it." Annabeth stated looking towards the center of town.

"Where is Will?" Sam asked as she looked around she saw the red lines the closer into town the thicker the lines got and darker in colour.

"There." Percy said pointing to the roof down the street further back Sam turned to look and saw Will was waving at them. Annabeth and Percy agreed they would go meet up with him to make a plan. Sam followed behind them and saw them duck she followed suit but nothing attacked them.

"What is it?" She asked Annabeth

"Something exploded." Annabeth informed her looking back Sam followed her line of sight in time to see a helicopter going down and ended up crashing into a building.

"Come on." Annabeth said taking her arm and pulling her towards the building that Will was on. He met them out on the street.

"Where is everyone?" Percy asked him as Sam hugged him.

"Those that got out have made it back to the blockade that the police have set up on 32nd. Those that didn't…are unconscious. They have tried sending in teams but once they reach a certain point they pass out from the noise." Will informed them

"Do you know what it is?" Sam asked but Will shook his head

"I can't get close." Will replied

"How are we going to fight it if we can't get close?" Percy asked

"You don't." Sam replied the three other demigods were looking at her.

"You can't go in alone." Annabeth stated

"I am the only one that can, I can't hear anything."

"Its essence will be strong, what if there are others?" Annabeth asked

"Relax Chase,I know what I am doing." Sam smiled but Annabeth could tell that the smile was forced. "I will silence it, then you can come in. there are innocent people at stake…we are done discussing this."

"Tell me you have a plan." Annabeth replied

"Sometimes…a good plan is to have no plan." Sam replied handing something to Will, he looked confused. "When they come…stop them from coming in. Here." Sam said pulling out a small device it looked like a cell phone but it was not a cell phone. "Encase I need something." Sam said pulling out a matching device, it was a lot like a radio.

"Don't do anything reckless. We all go home tonight." Annabeth stated and Sam once again gave a small smile. Before she ran away from them following the red lines her bow was formed in her hand and she was happy to see her quiver in her bag she had an arrow at the ready. The closer she got the stronger the monsters energy became and the red lines were so thick they were the width of one lane of the road. She rounded the corner ignoring the bodies on the ground she had checked the first one she came over and they were alive just unconscious.

'they are here, they can't get in.' a message came across her device

'The people are unconscious. I do not recognise this monster.'

'Describe it.'

'Two heads, it looks like a hydra but it isn't. One head is making the noise while the other…'

'What is the other head doing?'

'Eating people.' Sam replied watching as the head picked up a man and swallowed him. 'This thing has four arms and two thick legs made of scales…an arrow won't work.' Sam replied placing the arrow away. 'It has spines on its stomach and back, it has two tails but they are joined until the end where they make a v shape.'

'I have no idea what that is.'

'The heads are changing…there are smaller serpent style monsters near its feet. I need to get its attention away from the mortals.' Sam told Annabeth

'Sam do you know how to defeat it?' but Sam did not get a chance to reply seeming her position behind a car was compromised by a monster she turned it to dust with an arrow she fired eight arrows in rapid succession as she fired she started running, the monster seemed to screech that made Sam stumble as the red waves intensified they were clouding her. She jumped out of the way of a flying car as the monster started throwing things at her. She rolled out of the way of a serpent attack she really hated snakes at the moment she changed her bow into her sword slicing their heads off if they got too close to her. She jumped out of the way landing on the street she had to roll to her feet. She ran to the side hiding behind a building she still had several meters to go before she reached the monster. Changing tactic she looked around the street an idea slowly forming she ran into the building and up the stairs. She felt the ground shake but kept going until she reached the roof, looking down she always got a better perspective from up above she ran and jumped to the next building rolling she got back to her feet firing several arrows down at the monsters that were taking this advantage to try and eat the mortals. Sam kept running until she jumped onto the next building only to end up being tackled from the side she rolled with the hellhound only for it to die with an arrow she had been carrying in her hand but she cursed lightly as she dropped her bow and it landed on the ground below her. She looked down at it then moved back she ran. Jumping across the road to the building on the other side was a very reckless thing to do. Even with her fast reflexes slightly increased strength and speed it was not enough to get to the roof on the other side. She managed to grab hold of a ledge several floors down she swung herself so that she landed on the fire escape. She then jumped just in time as the monster smashed the building with its body she landed on the monster and slid down to the ground only to be grabbed and thrown down the street. She got back to her feet shaking off the pain.

'What were you thinking?' Annabeth asked it being clear she was somehow watching this.

'not a total loss, I saw something.' Sam replied before she could say what that was she was once again moving this time she ran over to a motor bike looking down at the owner she borrowed the bike taking it away from the monster. She stopped and turned back to face it she reeved the bike. 'Will track 7.' She informed him

'You can't be serious, you know what you're asking me to do. Sam…'

'Will track 7.' Sam repeated

'I can't, you will be defenceless.'

'It is the only way.'

'If what you say is true…'

'Will.' Sam stated she was getting frustrated with him, she had informed him about how she could see sound waves and he knew that they were helping her fight. 'You will confuse it, it needs to be loud.' Sam added, 'it will help me get close.' Sam added

'It is too risky.'

'Will, trust me.'

'Fine, don't die.' He replied and Sam couldn't help but smile at that it took a few seconds before anything happened and had she not been standing holding the bike up she would have fallen as new sound waves washed over her, these ones were blue, green and yellow she shook her head to clear it as she set the bike loose. She sped down the street faster than what her mother would have allowed her to drive the monster also seemed to be confused at the new noise as it tried making itself louder. Both its heads were singing now Sam actually had to look away from it before she turned the bike hard. She ended up skidding over the road underneath the monster she fired an arrow up, one of her trick arrows so that it sent a blast of bright light into its eyes she rolled to her feet jumping up onto the tail she began to climb the monster's back her bow was now her sword both heads it took a while for it to turn to look at her. When it did they were snarling at her. They looked at each other and seemed to be in agreement as they both lunged at her trying to eat her. She held her sword up in the air running the last few steps letting the sword catch the last light of sunlight she did not know what really happened next…she felt a strange pull in her stomach as she screamed at the monster that was when she felt heat. For a second she thought the beast was blasting fire at her, and that was when she realized it was her that was the source of the heat. Her sword was now on fire but it was no ordinary fire, this fire was flames from the sun. As she stabbed down it was like cutting through butter, she let herself slid down the body pulling the sword with her. It went really still after that, her sword was still in flames as her grip tightened the monster dissolved into grey gunk. She looked around at the serpent snake things but they slithered off. She looked around the street only now did she feel exhaustion. The flame died out and she dropped to her knees. Sam felt a hand on her shoulder and did not have the energy to fight whoever it was off. She turned to look up and saw that it was Will, Annabeth and Percy were behind him but she felt herself losing consciousness. Until she felt something placed into her mouth, nectar…she savoured the delicious flavour forgetting how good it tasted she sighed and opened her eyes.

"Can you hear?" Will asked when she was looking at him, she shook her head as she was reading his lips. "Oh I thought…nevermind. How did you do that?" he asked helping her up but again Sam did not know so she shrugged. "We need to get out of here. Chiron might know what that was." He stated as Annabeth and Percy were talking to the adults they seemed to be at a standoff neither one backing down. The only thing Sam knew was that her head was really hurting and she was tired. Will handed her a piece of ambrosia which she took gratefully.

"I didn't die." Sam stated and she felt Will laughing, "You can stop holding me now." She added

"You sure?" He asked after they were standing she looked around the group of adults. Natasha, Steve and Tony were at the front with Bucky, Sam Wilson, Wanda, Pietro and Spiderman behind them. Sam turned to Annabeth.

"What is going on?" She asked

"They are demanding answers." Annabeth replied turning to look at her as she rubbed her ears, "You okay?"

'Still cannot hear.' She signed only to end up stumbling Will grabbed her but he had to let her go as she fell to the ground

"Don't touch her." Will said

"She is glowing golden again." Percy stated

"We don't get this power…in recorded history none of his kids." Will said he watched as she grabbed hold of a car trying to get up only for the metal to melt. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards…

"Make it stop, please, please make it stop." Sam stated moving away from the others afraid she was going to hurt someone as she looked at the melted metal. Before anyone could do anything about it Sam disappeared.

Percy and Annabeth looked at the spot Sam was in a minute ago.

"You don't think?" Percy asked

"No Apollo kid has that sort of power, I thought it was his blessing at first but it was her. She did that." Will stated

"You don't think he will."

"He threatened to do it to me." Percy pointed out

"Yeah but you are His son, one of the three…she is Apollo's." Will retorted

"No Apollo kid should be that powerful." Annabeth stated and the three of them shared a look. "We need to go." She added grabbing Percy's hand knowing that Will would follow behind them.

"What just happened? Where did Sam go? Who are you? What was that thing?" Tony asked blocking their path.

"If you do not let us go now we cannot help Sam, and right now she will need our help." Annabeth stated

"What is going on?" Steve asked

"You choose not to believe that is on you. But right now Sam's fate is being decided and if we are not there…she could die." Annabeth stated and at that they let them go, Percy admired the way Annabeth was glaring at the mortal heroes he could tell that it made Captain America uncomfortable he had seen that glare several times, it had been cast his way on occasion and he pitied them for being the target of it. Percy ran next to Annabeth behind Will he was running really fast heading for the Empire State building.


	14. Chapter 14

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 14**

Sam looked around the room she was in, she had only been here briefly after the war with Kronos. She still found it breath taking and intimidating at the same time. Considering she was still in silence she found it more intimidating then breath taking. She looked up at the gods, she still felt hot and nauseous her gaze drifted over the gods that were present; Apollo was next to Artemis standing off to one side behind the thrones, Artemis seemed to stopping him from doing something. Athena was there as was Zeus, Poseidon and Hera. The others weren't here so on that she was grateful that it was not a council meeting.

"She should not be able to do that." Hera stated Sam only knew that was because she was looking at Zeus and Hera was beside him so saw her lips move.

"What is going on?" Sam asked looking at Zeus she lowered her head in respect as he was looking at her but had to look back up so that she could read their lips.

"She disrespects us." Hera stated and Sam's eyes widened she shook her head following her line of sight to Athena.

"…not hear us." Athena stated, Sam only caught the last of whatever she was saying.

"Because of you." Sam pointed out, then realized she had just accused the goddess of wisdom not a smart thing to do, but everything felt wrong. "Sorry, I don't feel so good." Sam stated taking this chance to sit on the ground, she felt someone move and looked up to see her father in mortal size next to her he knelt beside her placing his hand on her forehead.

"Her power is burning her up from the inside." Apollo stated, this had her confused what power?

"What power?" she mumbled "if this is about the sound wave just give me back my hearing…" Sam stated

"You need to stay awake." Apollo stated she could hear him but she figured he was talking to her in her mind making her look at him as he turned to look at his father she followed his gaze to see Zeus looking at her.

"No, mortal should be able to do what she did. She is too powerful."

"I can train her, help her." Apollo stated

"No direct interference."

"For our mortal children." Apollo retorted

"What are you getting at Apollo?" Poseidon asked

"None of my children have ever shown these kind of traits…to see sound waves, not just hear and make music but to see it? Let alone her ability to call on the suns energy. If I could…"

"No, you are wanting to make her immortal." Zeus demanded anger clear on his face Apollo flinched.

"She is still needed." Apollo stated but by now the thrumming in Sam's head was getting too much she just wanted to go to sleep.

"I will take her." Artemis stated entering the conversation "I can bind her powers, she will be bound to me." Artemis stated.

"She is still needed." Apollo repeated he was looking around the room from his father to his sister.

"I take her, will you give her back her hearing?" Artemis asked looking at Athena who seemed be in deep thought.

"She will have to go back to the mortals." Athena stated

"I know, once she prepares them she will join my hunt." Artemis stated "This way it will keep her powers in check." She added looking at her father ignoring Apollo's hurt expression as he looked back down at his daughter.

"What of the girl's mother?" Poseidon asked

"If you decide to kill her what would you tell her?" Artemis asked back,

"The mortals do not believe her, but they care for her. What will they think if we kill her? We are wanting them to work with our heroes to stop what is coming, they will not if you do this." Athena stated. "If Artemis binds her powers, she is no threat. She will be bound to her." She added looking from the girl who had finally lost consciousness back up to Zeus. "When she is bound to Artemis her hearing will return." Athena stated

"She will not want to join." Apollo stated

"She did before." Artemis stated

"Then you did not accept her. She then went with her mother and made a life…she will not want to join."

"She will join or she will die." Zeus stated banging his bolt to the ground Apollo who was still next to Sam saw the bracelet appear on her arm he looked from Sam to Artemis he could feel Artemis's power within her.

"What was that?" Apollo asked

"She is now bound to Artemis." Zeus replied they turned to the door as Percy, Annabeth and Will entered.

"This matter is resolved, Artemis I suggest you get acquainted with your new hunter." Zeus declared before he and Hera flashed away. Poseidon looked at Percy giving him a small nod before flashing out. Leaving Athena, Apollo and Artemis in the room with the demigods. Annabeth greeted her mother in respect as Percy moved over with Will to Apollo and Artemis.

"Is she okay?" Will asked as his father turned from Sam to look at him he seemed to stare at him for a few seconds.

"You have already angered him enough Apollo." Artemis informed him and he sighed giving Will a nod before getting up and turning to Artemis.

"Look after her." He stated before flashing out of the room.

"Lady Artemis what is going on?" Percy asked looking from her to Sam. Only to step back seeming Artemis moved over to Sam who now groaned blinking her eyes open she looked around kind of surprised to see Artemis next to her, in child form.

"Lady Artemis?" She asked and surprise crossed her face and she turned to Athena. "Thanks." She stated seeming she could hear now but there was a look on Athena's face that had her thinking she would have preferred to stay deaf, that there was something else, much worse in stored for her. "What happened?" She asked looking at Will but he could only shrug.

"You have joined my service." Artemis stated

"I did what? I don't recall saying the pledge." Sam stated trying to remember but as far as she knew she never said those words.

"That is because you did not say the pledge." Artemis stated

"I didn't volunteer." Sam stated catching onto what she did not say. She was not sure how she was feeling on being forced into something else. Her wrist burned and she looked down to see a silver bracelet on her wrist, she did not recognise it she went to take it off but it did not budge. A thought struck her as she tried to take her ring off but that also did not come off. "What is this?" she asked looking at Artemis as she continued to try and take the bracelet off.

"They will not come off." Artemis informed her

"Why?"

"It helps balance your powers, stops them from killing you." Artemis stated

"Killing…" Sam stopped as she looked at her arm underneath the bracelet there was a mark, one that she had never seen before. "Is that a deer?" She asked and Artemis seemed surprised at the mark on her taking her hand and inspecting her wrist.

"A golden horned Cerynitian Hind…my symbol." Artemis stated, none of her other hunters bare her symbol then again they were all volunteers she did not know what would happen with Sam seeming she did not volunteer. "Come I will introduce you to the others." Artemis stated helping her up but before she flashed them back to her camp Athena stopped her.

"Artemis."

"I will introduce her then send her back." Artemis stated

"Back where?" Sam asked but Artemis turned to look at Annabeth and Percy.

"You should head back to camp, stay there for a few days until things are explained." Artemis informed them before she flashed herself and Sam out. Sam had sent a panicked look towards Annabeth but before she could respond she was gone. She ended up following behind Artemis as she walked through the forest heading for her camp. Sam looked around it was getting late the sun would be setting soon.

"Lady Artemis you have returned." Thalia stated greeting her, she sent Sam a quizzical look but her attention was on Artemis.

"We have a new hunter, Samantha I believe you know Thalia."

"We met," Sam replied she still thought everything was moving way to quick and was having trouble adjusting to everything that had happened. Thirteen girls came over to them all happy to see Artemis she recognised a couple from the battle but did not know any of them.

"Have you ever hunted before?" one of the girls asked as Artemis had moved off to the side to talk with Thalia.

"No." Sam replied

"Do you know how to shoot?" another girl asked

"Daughter of Apollo, so…yeah." Sam replied she was getting a little uncomfortable with the looks they were giving her and they continued to ask many questions. She took a step back from them she was still trying to wrap her head around what happened with the last battle she had just fought so getting grilled by girls who looked younger than her was not something she was wanting, she was getting frustrated. Her hand snapped to the bracelet as it began to burn, she turned to look at the girls who had now gone silent they were all staring at her.

"She was glowing did you see that?" one of the girls whispered

"Samantha." Artemis called her over so she moved over to her the girls moved out of her way.

"I'm sorry, it is they were asking so many questions and I am still trying to figure out what happened in that fight now I have to come to terms with being in your service even though no offence I was not really wanting to…I don't think I can take much more…" Sam stopped talking by placing her hand over her mouth.

"I take it you were not intending to say all that?" Artemis asked and Sam shook her head.

"You have joined my hunt a different way than the others, so that means certain things will be different. It appears you wanting to tell me the truth is one of them." Artemis stated

"What else?" Sam asked

"Not sure, we will discover that over time." Artemis replied

"Why? Why am I different?"

"You did not say the pledge, my father…he was the one that bound you to me."

"Why?" Sam asked

"What do you remember of the fight?" Artemis asked

"No one else could get to it, because it was making a terrible noise. I couldn't hear but I could see it…it was red and ugly so the noise was fuelled with hate and anger. It reminded me of a hydra but it only had two heads not three. Four arms and two legs, with two tails its skin was scaly I knew it would be hard and no arrow would penetrate it. As one head made the noise the other ate people and they would swap. There were serpent snake like monsters around its feet they were the things that spotted me first I tried taking the high ground going to the roofs of the buildings around it but ended back on the road. That was when I saw that it had ears eight of them…figured I could distract it long enough to get close so I had Will play track 7 he had hacked every PA system around us. I saw the waves they were interacting with his red ones he was giving off that was when he seemed to get confused gave me enough time to climb up its back…it kind of goes hazy after that…I just remember feeling hot. Then it felt like there was a fire within me and everything was burning the monster was killed. My head was thumping like someone was playing a base drum in my skull on repeat. I'm tired." She concluded not meaning to say the last thing but it sort of slipped out.

"It is true, you are the first of my brother's offspring to see sound waves, but that is not what had our attention. That burning feeling you felt was you calling on the suns power…"

"But the sun is a giant ball of gas." Sam pointed out she knew Apollo didn't actually drive the sun across the sky the same way Artemis didn't drive the moon.

"Your father's chariot drives across the sky just as bright and strong as the sun, collecting hopes and dreams…it is where the Romans believed he pulled the sun taking over Helios job. Now everyone associates him with the sun."

"And you the moon?" Sam asked

"Exactly."

"So how do I call on the suns power?"

"That is the question." Artemis stated and it dawned on her that they did not know.

"You said this bracelet was stopping my powers from killing me how are they killing me?" Sam asked

"No mortal is meant to have that power, it was burning you up from the inside."

"Does that mean if this bracelet comes off I will burn up from the inside…because if I get a choice I do not want to die that way…can't you take my powers?"

"That bracelet is protecting you." Artemis replied

"So in order for you to save my life, my life is now indebted to you?" Sam asked Artemis looked at her she felt no hostility only frustrations. "What about my mother? What will she think? She barely tolerates this part of my life, what will she say when she finds out I am a maiden now until I die. And that could be years, decades."

"Even centuries." Artemis supplied

"Not helping." Sam said looking at her Artemis was sitting on a log as Sam paced in front of her. "What happens if I walk away?" Sam asked only to cry out in pain she grabbed her wrist, not only was the bracelet burning but also the mark on her skin.

"There is no walking away, unless I release you…which I won't." Artemis replied seeing the brief look of hope in her eyes, she felt bad that she crushed that hope but it was to keep her alive.

"What if I break…"Sam stopped she couldn't even complete that sentence she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Come on I didn't even make the vow." Sam retorted throwing her hands in the air, Artemis remained silent wanting to see if Sam would correct herself. "I'm sorry." She sighed lowering her head, Artemis acknowledged her apology before getting up and taking her back to the camp where she moved over to her tent that was set up, entering the tent she then gave Sam the items of one of her hunters. A new bag, one that contains all the camping needs, a new quiver with silver arrows Sam picked one out of the quiver to look it over but it felt wrong in her hands…only she ended up dropping the arrow as her bracelet was burning. "I am used to my own arrows." Sam stated

"You are a hunter now." She stated handing her the silver parker of her hunters, before handing her two hunting knives.

"Can I not use my own weapons?" Sam asked

"For now, you will use these." Artemis replied, usually she would allow them to keep their own weapons if they wanted to but considering her bow was her sword that held the flame she was not permitted to use it. Zeus did not want her getting any stronger.

"I still have my ring." Sam pointed out and Artemis knew it was a gift from Apollo that could call forth her bow and sword.

"Call forth your bow."

"What?"

"Summon it." Artemis stated and watched as Sam seemed to concentrate before the bow formed in her hand. "Long bow?" Artemis asked moving forward to examine it Sam handed it to her so she could look at it, Artemis noted the names inscribed on it. "You may keep this, but this is only your bow, it will not turn into any other weapon." She stated "So you will carry these hunting knives." She added and Sam nodded before picking them up and twirling them to get a feel for the blade.

"These are yours, when you return I will introduce you to your wolf."

"Wolf?" She asked looking slightly interested. "Wait return? From where?" Sam asked

"You will complete your quest."

"It was never really a quest."

"You will go back to the mortals."

"Your hunters don't usually go on quests." Sam pointed out

"You just said this was not really a quest." Artemis stated

"They do not believe, I am telling the truth but telling the truth does not make them believe." Sam stated "Why do I have to explain to them can't one of you just pop in prove you exist then leave." Sam mumbled

"We are not meant to directly interfere." Artemis pointed out

"I really do not like that law." Sam replied this made Artemis smirk as Sam ended up sighing. "I don't get a choice do I? Never have before why start now. What do you need me to do?" She asked looking at Artemis, she could see her frustrations at her situation but also her acceptance.

"You will go back to their compound they are waiting for you, they have been searching since you left. You need to get them to agree to work with the heroes…You know what is coming."

"So when they agree, I can just introduce them to Percy and Annabeth…then return here?"

"You will be staying with them until I call for you to come back." Artemis replied

"How do I get there? I don't even know where we are?" Sam stated

"Give some time you will be able to tell which forest we are in. I will send you to the trees outside the compound." Artemis stated

"What if I can't convince them?"

"They are mortal heroes, they pride themselves on that." Artemis stated before Sam could ask what she meant by that she was flashed out of Artemis's tent and into a groove of trees. Looking through the trees she could see the place they kept her for five days, she couldn't believe she was willingly going back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Greek myths are real? Alien or Monster? Chapter 15**

Sam walked towards the building when she was nearly there she was greeted by the Avengers, some she could tell were trying hard not to look relieved while others did a better job at it.

"You came back?" Steve asked

"Are you ready to listen?" Sam asked back

"Come on in." Steve said leading the way back to the lounge where they all turned to look at her, they were waiting for her to start talking. "I just have one question for you." Sam stated

"What is that?" Steve asked

"Do you believe me now?" Sam asked looking around the room her gaze landed on Natasha.

"Yes." She replied somewhat surprising Sam she had a whole speech which turns out she will not have to use.

"Tell us what is going on and we will help in any way we can." Steve added

"In the morning." Natasha stated making Sam turn to look at her from Steve. "You look exhausted, we still have your things take a shower and get some sleep you look like you need it. Are you hurt?" Natasha asked

"Physically? Fine just tired."

"Mentally?" Sam Wilson asked

"No shrink in the world could handle what I have to say. I am mentally exhausted, you need not worry about me, but there is people out there that need you to unite. So that is my job…yay me." Sam replied but it was dripping with sarcasm. She was drained from the fight, from everything she had learnt she looked down at the bracelet on her arm then back up at the Avengers.

"Gets some rest, we will talk in the morning." Steve stated and Sam nodded, she had a feeling she would need a shower and a nap, part of her wanted to go straight to be but she would prefer to be clean first.

Sam woke up checking the clock it was just before noon, they had let her sleep which she was surprised at before she got up and mentally preparing herself for what was to come. The many questions she knew they had. She made her way to the lounge surprised that they were all their waiting for her, Natasha came over with some food and a drink which she took gratefully. Happy that they let her eat first once she was finished she looked back up at Mr Stark, Steve and Natasha who were the leaders.

"Something is coming, before you ask I have no idea what it is, I just know that the gods have seen the need for us to unite. Which can only highlight how important this need to unite is if they are reaching out for mortals for help. I don't know why I was given the short straw in this to tell you, but here I am. Over the last couple of years a war was taking place, small battle that grew up to one big fight the titans tried over throwing the gods we managed to stop them. You had your own war fighting the chitarre the six of you managed to hold back an army. You fought Ultron with aide from some new friends you managed to stop a global catastrophe. This trouble a giant purple monster is coming here…it is looking for something and it has something to do with the earth." Sam stated

"What do you mean with the earth? Do you mean here on earth?" Steve asked but he had a feeling it was not that simple.

"I asked you what do you know of Greek myths?…well let's just say I think she is stirring."

"Who is she?"

"That sounded uneventful." Tony stated

"Do you mean…"

"Don't say her name." Sam interrupted them "Names hold power, hers is one name you do not want to get the attention of."

"What makes you think…she is rising?"

"Six stones in a giant earth hand not that hard to decipher."

"What?" Everyone asked

"Demigods dreams are not like normal dreams."

"You saying this is from a dream?" Tony asked she could hear his disbelief in his voice.

"Easiest way for the gods to communicate with their kids…warn them. This warning has been haunting my dreams ever since I came across you. You don't have to trust me, but you need to believe me a war is coming, like no war either of has fought. We need to unite or countless life will be lost. You can write me off but I will be going back and preparing with the others…we will fight to save our world…I don't think you would let a group of teenagers take your job...you were the ones that said this is your job."

"Infinity stones." Wanda stated

"What?" Steve asked turning to her

"Thor said something about infinity stones."

"Thanos is coming." Pietro stated moving over to her sister who gave him a nod.

"What?" Tony asked looking at him to Wanda.

"That is what Ultron said, Thanos is coming. He said he was being merciful compared to what Thanos had in store for this planet. He said it was a mercy killing." Pietro stated

"And you believed him?"

"No, he was crazy wanting to destroy the world, but on this Thanos business he was…telling the truth. He seemed afraid of him." Pietro stated slowly and clearly.

"Who is this Thanos?" Tony asked

"Thanos is a titan lord that has conquered many planets…he thinks he is a prophet and is protecting the universe by wiping half the population out." A voice stated behind them making them turn to see Thor standing with several Asgardian warriors behind him all dressed in armour. "The girl speaks the truth." Thor stated moving into the room looking at Sam who seemed to be tense, "My friends we must once again unite to save this planet from Peril. War is coming." Thor stated and the others seemed to tense before they all started talking preparations.

"Sure now the Asgardian says it you believe him. Where were you five days ago?" Sam mumbled "Right now that your Asgardian friends are here I can go?" Sam asked and looked out the window as Thunder rumbled the others in the room all looked at Thor but he shook his head it was not him. Sam sighed loudly. "They have Asgardians do they really need us?" Sam asked and again thunder rumbled "Fine…I am curious to know their fighting styles." Sam said turning back around to see them all staring at her. "What?"

"Who were you talking to?" Natasha asked

"What you never seen a one way conversation with a god before?" Sam asked laughing slightly she was still somewhat freaking out about that herself but these mortals did not need to know that. She knew that if she went to leave the likely hood of being hit by lightning was rather high. It was interesting to know that the gods were listening in at least Zeus was for him to react like that.

"Wait you're being serious?" Sam Wilson asked

"I want to see how you fight. We should go to the gym." Sam stated

"We have a war to plan for." Tony pointed out.

"Yes and for us to be allies we need to know how you fight." Sam stated

"Allies…but you said you are teenagers."

"Demigods…never underestimate them. If I win I will let you take lead, but if I win you have to listen to what I have to say." Sam stated

"Win against who?" Tony asked

"None of you, I know how you all fight. You Asgardian prince? He is a demigod right?"

"You cannot be serious." Steve stated

"If I fight you or your friends they will hold back, he knows not to." Sam stated looking at Thor he looked rather uncomfortable.

"Me? You wish to challenge me?" He asked

"Unless you think you can't handle it…then by all mean submit." Sam stated and he nodded his head slowly

"Very well? What weapons do you chose?"

"No magical object, you leave your hammer, I will leave my bow. Other than that you chose."

"You are an archer?" he asked

"Don't let that fool you." Sam stated as they made their way to the gym, she had no idea why she challenged Thor but knew not to question herself or doubt it, that could lead to downfall. Thor ended up taking an axe from one of the soldiers with him Sam nodded looking it over, it was the size of her body. Sam looked around the room moving over she grabbed a bow staff.

"You choose that?"

"This way I won't hurt you too badly." Sam smirked "Oh gods I sound like my father." She muttered hopping onto the mats. "Are you ready?" she asked seeming that Thor was talking to the lady warrior he turned around and walked past Tony and Steve.

"Thor." Steve did not feel comfortable on this fight, but Thor gave him a small nod before getting on the mats.

"You sure on this?" he asked

"Are you?" Sam asked as she twirled the bowstaff she had her head tilted to the side as she looked him over, she had to admit he had a very nice physique she ended up clenching the bow staff as Artemis's symbol burned. Thor gave her a small nod and the Lady warrior started the match.

Thor had to admit the girl was fast she attacked first dodging his lose swing of the axe, stepping behind him she kicked his leg as the staff landed between his shoulder blade making him move forward only to stumble to the ground after losing balance. He got back to his feet to find her standing there at the ready stance watching him with a calculating look. Thor seemed to hesitate…she moved again seeing his hesitation he jumped out of the way of her attack but this time she swung out with her bowstaff heading for his head he ducked under it using this momentum to get his own attack in only for him to realise that was what she wanted. She seemed to glide around him, she was very light on her feet and he was getting beaten with a jab every other second she was finding his weak points he noticed. He managed to get distance from her, now taking her serious the real fight began…only for him to realise she was teasing him before. As the fight became more serious the faster their movements were made until there was a cracking sound. She had caught the axe with her bow staff it ended up splitting in half, he had good control so managed to stop before he could hurt her, but he saw her smirk she made an x with the two sticks grabbing a hold of his axe below the blade and yanked it taking the axe out of his hands she twirled on her foot so that she spun around him placing a blow on his back. They were now both unarmed, Thor felt himself warming up to her a small smile pulled at his lips it also seemed that she was enjoying herself.

"I thought you would be faster." Sam stated landing a blow to his side he went to punch her but she was already out of his reach.

"It seems you have that covered." Thor responded just as she made another attack surprising him considering her attacks were fast then retreat but this time she moved into his space jumped onto his leg kicking him in the stomach with one foot he went to defend his stomach leaving his face open for her other foot as she spun and kicked him in the face landing on the ground in a crouch his head whipped to the side and his hand went up to his mouth bringing it back down he saw red. "I'm bleeding?" he stated surprised

"Sorry about that?" She stated standing up looking at him she now seemed to be on edge she held out her hand and her bow formed.

"Sam what are you doing?" Steve asked just as Thor summoned his hammer he was watching her with a weary look. She ran at Thor who held up his hammer ready to defend himself but she dived under his legs surprising him she got back up to her feet an arrow formed in her hand, she didn't even care now that it was silver. She turned around and fired…


	16. Chapter 16

**Greek Myths are real? Aliens or Monsters? Chapter 16**

Sam looked at where she had fired her arrow in time to see the hellhound turn to ash she looked around another arrow forming in her hand…honestly she had no idea she could do this but was happy she could…

"What the hell?" Sam Wilson stated the others were all on the defensive but Sam was ignoring them she kept looking at the shadows. She could sense more monsters but not in this room so she ran out…ignoring the shouts from the others as she ran down the hall she ended up skidding on her knees holding the arrow up as a hellhound jumped at her the arrow running through the monster turning it to ash. If there was two there would be more. She heard running feet behind her and a hand grabbed her she turned around the arrow she was using like a knife only stopping when she recognised it. Steve was standing there with the others behind him he was carrying his shield the others were also armed.

"What is going on?" he asked and Sam clamped her hand over his mouth she tilted her head before spinning and throwing the arrow as a hellhound appeared in the hallway it took up the entire space.

"What is that?" Several voices asked but she ignored them she had not seen one that size before. She fired three arrows at it as it growls at them the arrows stuck out of it clearly visible but it was not killing the monster.

"Please work." Sam mumbled to herself she picture the hunting blades that Artemis had given her she felt her bracelet heat up as she started running she did not want any of the mortals getting any ideas. She ran up the wall jumping over the hellhound as it tried to bite her she continued to run she felt the ground shake as it gave chase…'could really use those hunting blades' Sam thought as her bracelet continued to burn she felt that the monster was getting closer she dived around the corner of the hall and heard a crashing noise as it ran into the wall, it did not keep it down though it snarled and growled getting back in the chase. Sam ran into an open room, looking around only slightly panicking considering there were people in this room. She kept running until she reached the stairs looking back she knew that if she went up the hellhound would go for the easier marks but she needed her hunting blades…there was only one way. She called an arrow and sliced her arm she saw her blood as it began to fall. She heard a new noise come from the monster as it got a whiff of her blood and she started running again. Taking the stairs two at a time bursting out onto the main floor she headed for where she dropped her bag only for the hell hound to materialize in front of her blocking her path to her bag… She could see the hunting knives they were so close but there was no way around the monster this time. She fired another arrow but it did not do any damage.

"Figured." Sam mumbled as it started its charge at her she only just managed to dive out of the way of its mouth.

"Sam!" was shouted and she really wanted to curse at Stark for entering then again it gave her a distraction as he fired his repulsors at the hell hound making holes in it. It only seemed to piss it off more. Thor turned up throwing its hammer only for it to fly right through it as the hellhound melted into shadows. Tony somewhat cheered as he landed Sam dived for her bag pulling out the hunting blade, even though this was a new weapon it felt right in her hands. She threw it at Stark who shouted out at her only for her aim to be true the hellhound was behind stark semi out of the shadows it then turned to ash. Sam sighed leaning back onto her bag she gave a nervous laugh…then remembering her arm she sat up and opened her bag pulling out some medical supplies she bandaged her arm and grabbed a piece of ambrosia she also placed the other hunting knife on her person before looking up to see that the others were in the room looking at her.

"What was that?" Tony asked

"Hell hound. I will check the perimeter make sure there is no more…but I can't sense any so I'm hoping that was it. You were lucky they were only hellhounds. Any other monster on the intelligent side would have gone for you over me."

"Your arm?" Bruce asked looking down at her

"I know how to take care of wounds. This is just a scratch, it needed the scent of my blood for it to follow. Only way to get it up here." Sam said getting up moving over to Stark and taking her knife from his hand she placed it in its sheath at her side.

"Sam…"

"I have to say seeing your faces was amusing…I better check the area." Sam stated growing serious she went out the door.

"That was a hellhound?" Bucky asked

"What do you guys think she meant when she said we were lucky? That thing looked hard to kill."

"She seemed to find it easy enough." Clint stated

"So these are the monsters she faces." Natasha stated

"She said she fights them to survive." Clint stated remembering back to their conversation on monsters.

"Well they did seem to want to kill her more than us." Bruce stated he was close to hulking out when he saw that thing but Natasha told him to leave to calm down.

"Thor, you want to shed any light on this?" Tony asked but it seemed the Asgardian was in deep thought he did not hear anything they had said.

"Thor?" Steve asked

"Yes?" he asked looking at him

"Anything you want to share?" Steve asked

"Share? I did not bring anything to share?" Thor stated

"He meant information, on what we just saw."

"Monsters came and she slayed them." Thor stated

"That is it? That simple?" Steve asked

"That simple…it is not complicated…there are monsters out there and people like her keep them in line." Thor stated

"People like her?"

"Demigods. She is a demigod." Thor stated looking at Lady Sif who nodded

"On the Greek side." She added

"I have told them this but they did not believe me, I don't think they could wrap their minds around the whole Greek god thing. The perimeter is clear if you were wondering." Sam stated grabbing her bag from the couch she looked around.

"We have managed to wrap our heads around it but it is a lot to take in. I just have one other question…I actually have a lot more questions but this one is one I really want to know. You were deaf before but now you can hear?" Steve stated

"They took my hearing for a purpose that purpose is over so I have it back."

"Okay…next question that monster you fought before you disappeared what happened there?" Steve asked

"No one could get close to kill it because of the noise it was making I couldn't hear so I took care of it. I killed it…next question?"

"Your friends said you shouldn't have been able to do that, but you did. They also said that your life was in danger because you did."

"Is there a question?"

"What happened?" Tony asked they all saw that she placed her hand over her bracelet as she seemed to be thinking over her answer.

"They were right, I shouldn't have been able to do that. But I did…One of his kids having that much power…they were talking about killing me. Too much of a threat…I fight for them and they think I am too much of a threat…My dad was there got to see him, then again not really considering that I was dying because of my power I unlocked…it is all kind of hazy. Short version I am alive, they sent me here to unite you with our world."

"They let you go just like that?" Clint asked the way Annabeth and Percy were talking was like they would not see her again.

"J-ust…not just like that…stuff happened, but I am here now." Sam stated she tried lying and inwardly cursed she still could not lie.

"What stuff? You want us to believe you, to help you…you need to be honest with us."

"That is all I have been doing since I got here. I joined my aunts service…think of it as a guardianship technically she is now my guardian."

"What about your mother?" Tony asked

"Did you not file paperwork saying she was unfit?" Sam asked back he looked down and Sam's eyes widened "you never sent them in." Sam stated "You played me…clever trick old man." Sam said

"I did get in contact with your mother, she was the one that told me not to believe you."

"Why would she say that?" Sam asked

"To protect you, I saw it in her eyes when I spoke with her. She was trying to protect you." Tony stated and Sam had to give a small smile at that, it sounded exactly like something her mother would do. The smile dropped though when she thought about never seeing her again, once she joined the hunt no contact with the outside world. Then again she would not age, that would bring up too many questions…it will be hard on her mother…she might have to fake her death.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam asked shaking away those thoughts Natasha was the only one left in the room.

"Where are the others?"

"Settling in, we will meet in the command room to make a plan. We will contact some of our friends, if this war is as big as you are saying we will need all the help we can get.

"Right yes, um…I need to make a call." Sam stated and Natasha nodded letting her go but was surprised that she moved over to the kitchen and turned on the tap. She pulled out a coin, but not a normal looking coin.

"O Iris goddess accept my offering Annabeth Chase camp half-blood." Sam stated silently praying that she could get in contact with her, she smiled when she saw the dracamae disappear. Annabeth appeared in front of her she was in the arena with Malcom and Percy only stopping when she saw her.

"Sam?" Annabeth asked seeing her she stopped her sparring with Malcom.

"Annabeth how fast can you get to Upstate New York? I need you and Percy…Malcom tell Clarisse to prepare a war council for our return."

"What?" Malcom asked

"Why?" Annabeth asked at the same time.

"You heard me, I will explain when I can. Annabeth you and Percy need to get here."

"Okay, we can be their soon." She stated and Sam smiled giving her a nod

"Sam wait." That was Malcom calling out to her she stopped herself from running her hand through the mist.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Honestly? I am going through the motions right now…it hasn't really sunk in."

"You have joined the Hunt Sam, you know what that means."

"I know. Didn't really get a choice in the matter…listen Malcom I will talk to you later…I need to go." She said running her hand through the mist before he could say anything else.

"What was that?" Natasha asked

"How we communicate…we don't have phones." Sam stated

"You don't have phones?" Tony asked entering the room

"No, they attract monsters." Sam stated

"How?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Mr Stark can I ask a favour?" she asked making him stop what he was doing he turned to look at her.

"Depends on what…"

"Can you contact my mother, get her to come here…it's just I want to see her." Sam stated he nodded his head

"That's doable, I will get in contact with her." He said leaving the kitchen

"What aren't you saying?" Natasha asked

"Many things…I am going to have a shower before the meeting." Sam stated leaving Natasha she headed back to her room only to be stopped by Peter Parker.

"Hey." He said he seemed rather nervous.

"Hey." Sam replied

"MJ's been asking about you." Peter stated

"I am fine."

"Yeah, she knows that…it is about the movie."

"Movie?"

"Yeah, we saw…"

"I completely forgot about that. What did you think?" Sam asked

"You can really sing." He stated

"Thank you? Why are you nervous?" Sam asked

"I saw you fight those things…"

"Monsters." Sam supplied

"Yeah, monsters…you were totally kickbutt. I am not nervous by the way. Just in awe."

"Awe? You're Spiderman." Sam stated

"I know…it's just I have been taking this as a game of sorts…not really serious I am the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, but you, you fight monsters to survive. You stop wars…"

"You helped fight Ultron didn't you?"

"I didn't really do anything there, only what Mr Stark told me…swing there…get those people out…hold that building together." He stated running his hand through his hair.

"You saved your friends in DC, you stopped the bad guy with the wings…you have stopped robberies and other crimes. You do good things for the neighbourhood. Most people have no idea what I do, what people like me face."

"Exactly you have probably saved more lives than most people and no body knows you do it. You get no recognition…"

"I don't do it for recognition. We do it because that is what we are fated to do. It is our lifestyle…we don't really get a choice in the matter. Besides your teammates have stopped two alien invasions and you are part of this team Peter don't forget that."

"But…"

"You don't get the recognition for saving people. Spiderman does but nobody outside a select few know your identity to keep those you care about safe. When we fight monsters…normally mortals don't see it…they don't see us for us. Who we are…they think we are trouble makers…lazy. We are just designed differently. We are used to fighting in plain sight but we are protected so the mortals don't see what we really do. This way our families are safe if we have them…I have to go get ready for this meeting." She said walking away from him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Greek Myths are real? Aliens or Monsters? C17**

Sam looked around the room, it was rather crowded she could see the Asgardians on one side standing behind Thor a lady warrior was next to him introduced as Lady Sif. Then there was the Avengers themselves they all looked serious, across from them was some agents of SHIELD; Agent Coulson was leading this group the Avengers all seemed to know him two female agents were next to him, one wore a hard mask that she could not read but she reminded her of Natasha. The other agent she looked younger than both agents but her eyes revealed she had been through a lot, she looked like a capable fighter. She then turned to look at Percy and Annabeth who were next to her, she was hoping that they could take the lead but it seems like luck was not on her side as both of them looked at her letting her take the lead.

"Coulson and his team have been briefed, so where do we start?" Steve asked at this he looked at Sam it seemed everyone was looking at her.

"I honestly don't know why you are all looking at me, my job is to get you ready, bring you together…you are now together so I have to get you ready." Sam stated when she got exasperated looks from some of the adults she sighed. "They don't exactly give you an instruction manual."

"Why are we all here?" Annabeth asked

"The Giants are stirring. The earth mother is becoming active an alien hell bent on wiping out half of civilization is on its way here with an army like none of us have seen. That is why we are all here, we need to work together to stop this threat because we can't do it separately." Sam replied "You have been having the dreams yes?" She asked Annabeth and Percy both of them nodded on that she was happy that she was not the only one but part of her hearing that made it all seem more real.

"You keep telling us you want us to work together…how? What do you want us to do?"

"That I am not sure yet. Once I got you all together and on board I was kind of hoping someone more qualified would come take over." She stated looking at Percy

"Me? No I led in the last war, this is your turn." Percy stated "You know these people, you know us…what do you think we should do?" Percy asked and Sam thought about it part of her wanted to hand it over to the adults they have fought two alien wars and came out victorious but then again it is not just aliens they will be fighting if the dream was true Giants will rise with another army of monsters under Mother Earth's banner. They would be outmatched…even if they unite with Asgardians and the Greeks will that still be enough.

"Sam what have you told them?" Annabeth asked

"That the Greek gods are real, you fight monsters to survive…apparently Hellhounds are not the hardest to fight we were lucky they were the ones that attacked here. That you recently fought a war against titans." Tony replied even though the question was for Sam who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The basics, a crash course so to speak." Sam stated "Hell hounds attacked here, they saw them I managed to deal with them without interference." Sam stated

"Their weapons?" Annabeth asked

"Guns, knives, arrows, a shield plus whatever the ironman shoots. I was thinking the same thing." Sam stated pulling out a gun from her bag, one she had taken to study.

"Kid where did you get that?" Tony asked as Sam disarmed it taking the mag out and looking at the bullets. They all know how to use these if we…" She stopped handing it over to Annabeth who studied the bullets.

"I can get Malcom on it." Annabeth stated

"We will need some arrows for their archer I can do that and some knives too. You and Clarisse can give them a crash course in fighting…"

"SIR a package has arrived for Ms Greens." Jarvis informed them

"A package?" Tony asked

"What postal service?" Sam asked looking at Annabeth

"Ops…"Jarvis stated but before he or anyone else could say anything Sam, Annabeth and Percy ran out of the room. They ran to the lobby with the Avengers following behind their interest were peaked. Sam looked at the giant box then up at the messenger that was there waiting for her signature.

"Ms Greens?" he asked and Sam nodded as he held out the form for her to sign. Sam looked at he box before signing her name. "You will also need to sign this form." He stated shifting his device so that a different form came up.

"Why do I need to sign that?" Sam asked

"For another package." He replied as if it was obvious holding out a smaller package. Sam looked at the size of it before signing for it so he handed it to her.

"Thanks." Sam stated not wanting to say his name to give it away to the others she was surprised that he was the one that delivered it.

"That's my job." He stated as if hearing her thoughts.

"If you need my service you know what to do. Thanks for choosing OPS." He stated claiming his clip board back he nodded to Annabeth and Percy before leaving. Sam watched him leave before turning her attention to the box.

"What do you think is in there?" Percy asked

"Not Medusa's head." Sam stated looking at Percy before pulling out one of her hunting knives before she opened it she saw a note. Happy that it was written in Greek. The message was simple 'Time is short.'

"What does it say?" Stark asked he was looking over her shoulder. She handed the note to Annabeth as she used the hunting knife to open the box.

"Looks like Malcom is off the hook." Sam stated looking at the crate full of weapons. She pulled out a gun taking out the mag to see the bullets coated in celestial bronze. She looked through it to see not just hand guns but also some semiautomatics with some arrows and knives. There was a letter inside placing the gun down she picked up the letter she opened it. "Kind of hoping for instructions…" Sam stated

"So not instructions?" Annabeth asked

"Give me a minute these ones are not in Greek." Sam stated "This is for you." Sam stated handing it over to Stark who looked it over his eyes widening as he read it over.

"This can't be right? Where did you get this? Who sent it?" Tony asked

"Athena." Sam replied "Guess we were not the only ones thinking of this solution." Sam stated looking at Annabeth before looking back in the box pulling out another sheet of paper this one looked like an inventory and a list of who gets what. "That is the weapon issue solved. Now we have to figure out where and when?"

"What was the other package?" Natasha asked the others had moved forward to examine what was in the box. Sam looked down at the package in her hand and opened it pulling out a small file… "This is for me." Sam stated putting it back in before the others could see it.

"What was it?"

"Something for me to figure out later. For now Annabeth sort out their weapons, Percy get in contact with camp…you read the message. Time is short." Sam stated turning to leave she went over to the window looking outside and up at the sun. Taking a deep breath she pulled out the music sheets, reading over the notes getting a sense of the rhythm. Sam placed it back in the box before heading back into the command room making her way past some Asgardians she could feel eyes on her but she ignored it moving over to the holotable she began typing away. 30 minutes later she looked over at the person that had followed her inside to see Wanda standing there with one of the SHIELD agents.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Working on a problem." Sam replied "Who are you?"

"Agent Johnson…Daisy." She replied

"What can I do for you Daisy?" Sam asked turning back to the screen

"You're a pretty good coder." She replied moving over to her

"Grew up around some smart people." Sam stated

"On set?"

"You did your research." Sam replied

"What are you trying to do?"

"Looking for irregularities. See if I can find where the monsters are gathering." Sam replied

"You're hacking into surveillance cameras?"

"And satellites." Sam replied

"I can help." Daisy stated bringing up a chair and moving next to they worked together in silence. "You're friends are informing the others on what to expect. Is it true about your dreams?"

"Yes." Sam replied

"Do you know where the infinity stones are?" Daisy asked

"No." Sam replied but she had stopped typing she jumped to her feet as she ran for the door. "Annabeth!" Sam shouted forming her bow in her hands as she ran out into the lounge heading for the door. Turns out Annabeth and Percy did not need the warning they both had weapons out at the ready looking around.

"Where is it?" Annabeth asked looking from left to right.

"Not another hellhound?" Steve asked just then the ground shook.

"No, something worse." Sam stated she had head tilted to the right, she could feel monster energy close by and it was strong…this was a new feeling, one she had not experienced before. Just then a roar echoed through the room.

"Outside." Percy stated leading the way Sam did not mind taking a step back on this one letting Percy and Annabeth take the lead.

"Looks like you were right. All the proof we need…the Giants are out." Annabeth stated

"Isn't there only one way to kill a giant?" Sam asked thinking they needed help

"Do we know which Giant it is?" Percy asked

"One of the twins and yes we need their help. Start praying." Annabeth stated

"Wait one of the twins…don't they usually work together?" Sam asked all the stories she heard about the twin Giants that appose Artemis and Apollo they were always together.(**AN:I know that they are meant to appose Mr D but in this story they appose Apollo and Artemis**)

"Maybe they learnt from past experience?" Percy asked

"Not that bright." Sam stated just as Annabeth shouted out

"Look out!" the three of them jumped out of the way of the tree that was thrown at them the 2nd giant coming out of the trees across the clearing.

"I hate being right." Sam mumbled taking out an arrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Greek myths are real? Aliens or Monsters? C18**

Annabeth took charge shouting out instructions, mainly at the mortals telling them to stay back. She told Sam to give them some cover as they would try to separate them deal with one at a time. As they ran into position Sam was trying to think everything she could about them…they hated Artemis she had made a mockery out of them whenever they tried something…like when they tried getting to Olympus by stacking mountains... She looked down at the bracelet on her arm and an idea slowly began to form. Taking aim she fired the arrow before taking off in the other direction that Annabeth told her to get to.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth yelled out at her but she only fired another arrow at the giants.

"Trust me." She shouted back she ran for the cover of the trees knowing that at least one of them was chasing her. Once she made it to the cover a small part of her felt at home which was a scary thought. She ran as if her whole life she had been running through forests when she got to a clearing she climbed the tree before turning back and waited…she heard crashing and not too long one of the giants ran into the clearing it being clear it was following her scent.

"Come out and die halfblood." He shouted he was clearly angry. Sam took aim focusing on her target she could feel her bracelet begin to burn but she ignored it.

'Lady Artemis I could use a little bit of help.' Sam prayed in her head hoping that Artemis was listening. She let the arrow go noticing a silver glow to it as it tore towards the giant…

When Sam made it back to the clearing she saw Annabeth and Percy still fighting their giant. Stark was in his suit firing at the giant and Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bucky were there also. Thor was there with three warriors fighting beside him Lady Sif was also there but she was hanging back around Steve and the others. Taking another arrow out she stepped into the open as the giant was trying to kill Percy she fired the arrow. It hit the giant in the eye making him step back but this one did not die…she ran towards the fight another arrow at the ready she felt a power within stir as she released the arrow only having to end up dropping the bow considering her arm was burning the bracelet seemed to be glowing and she couldn't help but cry out. She had no idea if the arrow hit its mark all she knew was that she wanted the pain in her arm to stop. She was on reflexes as someone came over to her when they placed their hand on her shoulder she ended up flipping them over looking at the person on the ground to see Peter Parker in his Spiderman outfit he was holding his hands up in surrender.

"Shit sorry." Sam said moving back from him her hand was still burning and she could feel Artemis's symbol burning also.

"Sam." A voice behind her made her look from Peter to see Annabeth standing behind her she was looking at her concerned. The others were making their way over to her as Annabeth knelt down next to her taking her arm looking at the bracelet.

"The giant?" Sam asked

"This is meant to stop you using your power yes?" Annabeth asked not answering her.

"Yeah, I think…not really sure."

"You should not have done that."

"What? I took the giant into her domain so she could intervene." Sam stated thinking she was talking about running off on her own.

"I wasn't talking about that…Sam you sent a fire arrow at it."

"No, I didn't. This stops that power." Sam replied

"It is supposed to."

"It did…Apollo blessed that arrow." Sam stated

"I don't…"

"He did…if it was my power I would be in a lot more pain and probably dead. He did because my bow is still glowing golden. This pain…this pain is because he is not meant to interfere with me now. I belong to Artemis." Sam stated looking down at her arm. "I feel sick." She added

"Percy her bag." Annabeth stated so Percy ran inside

"Is she alright?" Steve asked as Percy came running back with her bag handing it to Annabeth she opened it up and searched through it.

"I don't recall giving you permission Chase to go through my things." Sam mumbled as Annabeth pulled out a piece of ambrosia.

"Here take this."

"Not exactly injured…" Sam stated but took the piece from her and ate it.

"We should get you inside so you can rest."

"No time to rest."

"Sam we will make time…We will get in contact with camp. It is getting late there isn't much we can do today."

"We need to plan."

"We will. Let's just get you to rest first." Annabeth stated helping her up she looked over the others they all wore the same expression so she knew she could not fight them on it.

"A nap sounds good." Sam mumbled considering she was leaning on Annabeth.

"You did just take down two giants." Percy comments

"I just fired the arrow, Artemis and Apollo did the rest." Sam mumbled but she was tired and did not end up protesting that she needed some rest.

Sam looked around, she was on a ship of some sort moving through the hall she entered a room hiding behind a consul she looked up at a giant purple monster. This she figured must be Thanos and she had to admit he looked scary.

"My Lord we head for the planet known as Earth. Are we sure this is where they are?" A monster off to his left stated Thanos ended up moving over to him and she could tell the alien was scared. "My lord I mean no disrespect it is just your chitarre failed…" he got no further as Thanos ended up killing him.

"Father?" A different alien asked she reminded Sam of a cross between an elf and an ork from lord of the rings. "The army is ready to move on…"

"Any news on Gamora?" He asked

"She has betrayed you, she still works with the guardians of the galaxy. They disrupted our hold over…"

"I do not care what she has done I want to know where she is." Thanos stated

"She killed Ronan." She stated Sam could tell that she did not want this Gamora person alive.

"Where is she now?" He asked his patience clearly gone but he was standing still staring at her.

"Heading to Earth." She relented

"Then is looks as though we will be reunited once again. What of the girl Ronan spoke of?" He stated

"She has been causing trouble, we have not been able to get close to sector three without losing ships…but we called back our ships for our attack on Earth."

"Leave me." He added and the alien left the room. "Who are you?" Thanos asked turning to face her and Sam froze as he was looking right at her. She wanted to be anywhere else than to be looking at his cold dark eyes. "Who are you?" he repeated but Sam remained silent staring at him she had looked around the barren room, there was nothing useful here that would help them except knowing that there was possible allies out there somewhere only if she knew how to contact them. Sam ended up moving she was no longer on the ship but was in the bush she ducked down creeping forward. She heard a commotion up ahead. Being silent she moved through the trees hiding behind a tree she peaked around it her heart rate beating wildly as she saw what was on the other side. Monsters…there had to be thousands.

'Why do you spy on us?' a voice echoed in her head making her freeze she looked down at the ground to see vines coming up wrapping around her leg. 'Why do you fight for those that fear you? Use you? Join me and you will be free…' the voice continued and Sam just knew that it was Gaia. 'You cannot stop what is coming, you cannot stop me from rising. My children will defeat you. They will defeat the gods and every insignificant human on this planet. Join me and I will spare the ones you love.' The voice stated as Sam looked around she saw that the monsters were mobilising but she still did not know where this was.

'You're poisonous lies hold no sway over me, we will stop you.' Sam thought back as she did her dream once again shifted not before she heard a scream of rage in her mind. She was now on a battle field there were dead bodies, alien, human and even Asgardian looking down she saw her hands were covered in blood. A menacing deep throated laugh was in the air and it was raining ash. She closed her eyes not wanting to see this vision but as her eyes were closed six stones flashed in her mind each one different but she knew these were the infinity stones. She also saw symbols, Ironman's helmet, Steve's shield, Natasha's symbol, Clint's symbol, Thor's hammer, a black panther, a red star with an image of a blonde lady, a magical symbol with a man with a goatee, a tree, a racoon, a man with an ant symbol, Spiderman's symbol, a blue man, a man with a space suit, Falcon, War machine, Wanda, Pietro, Bucky, the Greek symbol and a different one, one she recognised to be Roman.

"UNITE!" a voice echoed in her head.

Sam bolted up into a sitting position looking around she found herself in her room, she was not alone.

"Mom?" Sam asked and her mother smiled back at her embracing her in a hug and kissing her on the head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Greek myths are real? Aliens or Monsters? C19**

Sam pulled back from the hug and looked up into her mother's brown eyes she could feel tears in her eyes as her situation came into full force. This would be one of the last times she would be able to see her.

"Oh Sam." Her mother stated pulling her back in for a hug and Sam felt herself crying.

"I don't know if I can do this. What they expect of me…I-" Sam stopped she did not want to burden her mother with her problems, she did not want her mother trying to stop her. If she tried she might anger the gods…

"Talk to me Sam, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." She stated holding her close and Sam knew that her mother would fight her battles for her if she needed her to, but on this it had to be her.

"There is something I need to do." Sam stated

"You had another dream?" her mother asked wiping some hair off her face and placing it behind her ear.

"I had three…I need to speak to the others."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked

"You are already doing it, just by being here." Sam stated getting up she noticed that it was the next day as she moved over to the table grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She took a deep breath before she wrote a letter her mother watching from behind her but had no idea what she was writing considering it was in Greek.

"How is it your Greek writing is better than your English?" he mother asked

"My mind is hardwired for Greek." Sam shrugged before sealing it in an envelope she wrote a name on the front. "How was the premier?" Sam asked deciding to change the subject considering her mother could read the name on the front.

"It was good, I missed you though we all did." She replied

"I wished I was there." Sam stated "I take it the movie turned out ok?"

"Better then okay, you watched the press release?"

"Yeah, I particularly liked the comment about the music." Sam mumbled

"You are very talented, I spoke to him afterwards about that comment. He retracted it."

"I know, but he tried taking credit for my song." Sam stated "the reviews are looking good."

"They are, everybody thinks you are an upcoming star to be watched." Her mother stated and Sam smiled. "How was school?"

"Not a fan, I prefer it on set." Sam replied grabbing her bag she led her mother out of her room. "Jarvis where is Annabeth?" Sam asked

"She is in the command room with the others." The AI replied so Sam made her way there "Ms Greens you have a package at the main lobby." Jarvis informs her so Sam changed direction and headed for the lobby. There she was not surprised to see Hermes once again. Sam lowered her head in respect as she signed the form noticing another box this one seemed smaller than the last. Before he could leave though Sam stopped him.

"Wait I have a message for you to deliver." Sam stated handing him an envelope at the name on the front he frowned at.

"I don't…"

"It is your job is it not?" Sam asked

"You are putting me in a complicated situation kid, you know what he thinks, what his order is."

"He never told me directly, please. Besides it is your job." Sam stated handing him a bag of coins knowing she paid extra because it was possible she was breaking a rule he had set.

"Fine, the likely hood of him replying…"

"I know, he does not need to. He will understand what I am asking." Sam stated Hermes watched her for a few seconds before nodding he ended up leaving. She turned around to look at the crate.

"Ops? Olympus parcel service." Her mother stated behind her and Sam turned to look at her. "Was that who I think it is?" She asked

"Yes." Sam replied she forgot her mother could see through the mist.

"Do you know what is in it?" She asked and Sam shook her head taking out her hunting knife she once again opened it.

"Is that a shield?" Tony asked he, Steve and Natasha came out when Jarvis informed them she got another package. Percy and Annabeth were looking at her.

"Not a shield." Annabeth stated

"Another note what does it say?" Steve asked

"Use it wisely." Sam said holding up the shield that wasn't a shield it was a mirror, Percy recognised it that they used it during the war to keep an eye on what was going on in the city. He thought it only worked around New York.

"It doesn't just show you around New York, think of anywhere in the world it will show you as long as you are clear about where you want to look." Sam stated not looking at Percy but he gave her a surprised look. "I had a dream, I don't know if it is what is happening now or what will happen, I hope it doesn't happen." Sam added she closed her eyes and focused when she opened her eyes they saw she was looking in a forest but that is not what held their attention.

"By the gods…" Annabeth gasped

"How many do you recon there is?" Percy also asked the adults moved closer to see what had surprised the kids only to freeze at the sight.

"I don't even recognize half the monsters there." Sam stated

"Some are old, older than the gods." Annabeth stated

"We are screwed."

"This is only the monster army, Thanos has his own army coming. He has pulled his forces from each sector for this attack. He knows the stones are here."

"Where? Where on Earth are they?" Steve asked

"We are going to need a bigger army if we are to fight both armies." Tony pointed out. "Kid? You alright?" Tony asked

"Sam?" Natasha asked as Sam had her eyes closed the image faded turning back to the bronze shiny surface.

"Percy, Annabeth you need to go to these coordinates. You will meet some people, it is vital that you get them on our side." Sam stated scribbling down some numbers and handing them to Annabeth.

"What about you?" She asked taking the piece of paper

"Don't worry about me, it is probably best for us to get some distance between us anyway we have been here too long. Stark I need you to go to these coordinates, you will also find allies here, they are not fans of Thanos bring them back here. Steve I need you to get in contact with the Black Panther we will need his army. Natasha I need you to get in contact with Nick Fury tell him it is time to use the pager, he will know what that means. I need a motorbike. Stark I am borrowing one of yours." Sam stated handing a different piece of paper to Stark the other looked confused and did not move.

"Go, we don't have time to just stand there." Sam stated placing the shield back in the box. "Oh and can someone move that to the command room. You won't be able to use it only a demigod can. A Greek one." Sam stated over her shoulder as she heading for the garage.

"What just happened?" Tony asked

"She just took charge." Annabeth stated nodding her head at Sam's mother before taking Percy by the hand and pulling him along.

"What?" Steve asked

"I suggest you do as Sam instructed." Her mother stated

"Do you know what just happened?"

"One of the gods spoke to her, she relayed their message. I suggest you follow through with it."

"Tony." Steve stated grabbing his attention

"You taking the suit or the quinjet?" Natasha asked

"Suit." Stark replied

"If you have to bring some people back?" Natasha pointed out

"You're right, I will take both. Clint get the quinjet ready." Stark called out as Natasha walked off to the side pulling out her cell phone, Steve was left there with Sam's mother she looked like she knew what was going on. Before he could ask she kindly reminded him he had a call to make. He sighed and went off to make a long distance phone call.


	20. Chapter 20

**Greek myths are real? Aliens or Monsters? C20**

Sam ended up driving into the city, she knew the place that she needed to go to as she weaved in and out of traffic. She decided to focus on driving then what was going to happen within the next few days. She made her way to the street she was after, finding a park she began her walk deciding to keep her head down. She was happy that she could hear the sound of the busy street as everyone was moving about doing their own thing. Sam looked around at the buildings when she came across the one she was after, deciding not to hesitate she went up and knocked on the door. As she did the door opened she looked around before entering, she could hear her mothers voice in her head telling her this was not a wise choice. She entered the apartment building but it was not like any apartment building she knew. She entered into a main lobby area that had stairs leading up and there were several doors on the floor she was on, and one side of the room was a floor to ceiling bookshelf.

"Did you seriously forget…" A males voice stated but stopped as he came across her. "Oh you're not…who are you?" He asked

"Are you Dr Steven Strange?" Sam asked

"Who are you?" he asked again

"Me? I am no one important. I'm Sam…the reason I am here…it is rather complicated, but I have a feeling you know why I am here." Sam stated as Dr Strange came down the stairs he kept his gaze on her.

"I can't help you." He stated "You can show yourself out."

"But you will help. Thanos is coming… for the stone you carry." She stated as he had started guiding her out he stopped his hand gripping her shoulder he spun her around so she was facing him.

"How could you possibly know? Who are you?" he asked

"It is time to gather, as we speak the others are gathering. War is coming, you know this. When the time is right. I hope you will be there." She said taking his hand off her shoulder handing him a piece of paper before taking a step back. "We need you." Sam stated as she walked away from him. "I will show myself out." Sam stated heading for the door she felt his eyes on her until she closed the door behind her. Once outside Sam managed to catch her breath, shaking out her nerves she began her walk back to her bike. Sam did not end up going straight back to the Avengers facility instead she drove around New York for a while clearing her head. She could only hope that the others were successful.

"Romans! You knew about Roman demigods?" Percy asked it was later that night and everyone had returned.

"If Greek demigods are real why not Roman?" Sam asked back

"It makes sense the Romans did adopt the Greek gods."

"You were told that over history they moved from place to place, they spent a long time in Rome." Sam shrugged

"How do you know that?"

"Am I the only one that researched the gods after I found out I was related to one?" Sam asked but she knew Annabeth did too.

"What did they say?"

"We spoke with Jason son of Jupiter, he was with some friends. He agreed that trouble is coming but…He seemed to hate us." Percy replied

"Roman and Greeks don't get along." Sam replied "But we will need to if we have any chance of beating our foes. Did he agree to a sit down?" Sam asked

"What do you know about the Romans?" Annabeth asked

"Not much."

"He agreed, he said he would talk it over with his partner someone called Reyna. Frank and Hazel are in the other room."

"Who?"

"Jason sent two soldier to verify what we were saying." Annabeth replied "We were not the only ones to come back with someone though. Stark is in a different room with some interesting looking creatures." Annabeth stated

"Who you calling creature?" a voice asked making Sam turn and see a talking racoon enter in front of a blue man, a green woman, a man in a brown leather jacket and a walking tree.

"Is that?"

"A talking racoon? Yes, yes it is." Percy stated "and this is Frank son of Mars and Hazel daughter of Pluto. This is Leo and Piper, they have not been claimed yet." Percy stated as two kids moved in both looking at the new comers with wide eyes followed behind two Roman soldiers they both wore serious expressions, Sam could see that they had seen battle before but were still fresh.

"What is with the kids is this a daycare?" The racoon continued

"Sam?" Annabeth asked noticing the far away look in her eyes she turned on her heel and walked away. Annabeth and Percy shared a look and followed after her.

"Hey kid?" Stark asked after her but she ignored him. Sam ended up walking outside where Annabeth ran over to her placing her hand on her arm stopping her from walking away.

"What is it?" She asked when Sam looked at her before turning back and looking around the grounds.

"Can't you feel that?"

"What?" Annabeth asked back her hand going to her dagger but Sam shook her head

"Don't know, but it is something."

"Monster?" Percy asked he was looking around his hand on his pen but again Sam shook her head she couldn't describe it.

"I think we should head back inside." Annabeth stated Percy was agreeing with her

"Can you not hear that?" Sam asked

"What?" Annabeth asked back she and Percy were straining their ears to try and hear what Sam could hear but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hmm." Sam ran back inside only to grab her bag before running back outside "Annabeth fill the others in on what is going on." She stated

"I have no idea what is going on." Annabeth stated grabbing her arm stopping her from running.  
"Where are you going?" she asked

"Who said I am going anywhere?" she asked back at which she looked at the bag in her hand

"This? I need this for this?" she stated pulling out her flute she dropped her bag on the ground

"What are you going to do with this?"

"Respond." Sam stated

"Respond to what?" Annabeth asked

"How can you not hear the music?" Sam asked back sure it was quiet but it was on the wind and now that she identified it she could hear it as clear as day.

"Sam there is no music." Annabeth stated at which Sam seemed to not believe

"Just because you can't hear it does not mean it is not there." Sam responded "Trust me Chase, music is sort of my thing." Sam added looking into her grey eyes

"Don't do anything reckless." She stated

"Don't worry I am not Percy." Sam replied with a smile before running into the trees.

"Wait!" Annabeth called after her she did not want her to go into the trees. Just as she and Percy started going after her with Frank, Hazel, Piper and Leo behind them. The others were further back they only stopped when they heard a soft airy sound filtered across the ground caught in the wind it had a mystic feel to it…that and the fact that the trees now seemed to take on a sullen feel as mist seemed to seep out of them.

"What is going on?" Hazel asked Annabeth looking around just as a light seemed to come from the trees.

"Sam!" Annabeth shouted running into the trees with Percy on her heels, Annabeth had no idea where she was going but was following the sound of the music only for her to get somewhat inside the trees she looked around.

"There she is." Percy said taking lead running through the bushes only to stop when he came to a clearing looking around. "I swear I just saw her." He stated but the clearing was empty.

"The music is getting harsher." A feminine voice stated making Percy turn to see Piper behind them looking around the trees. She was right the soft sound of the flute seemed to be taking on an edge to it, instead of the slow calming effect it was faster and harsher.

"She's telling a story." Annabeth stated, she had once had a very long discussion about music and rhythm with her when they were younger. Sam tried describing the feel of it when she played how she liked to tell stories with her music but it went over Annabeth's head.

"To who?" Percy asked just then there was a loud crack and it had Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Hazel pulling out weapons. Only to lower them when Sam came around a tree looking at them.

"What was that? Where did you go?" Percy asked at the same time as Annabeth

"Wait so it is not you playing the music?" Hazel pointed out

"Where is your flute?" Annabeth asked noticing that it was no longer in her hands.

"I traded it." Sam stated moving over to them

"What for?" Annabeth asked

"To who?" Percy asked at the same time.

"Come on let's get out of here." She retorted guiding them out of the trees back to the Avengers compound where they met the others who were looking less than happy with them.

"You don't go running off like that." Natasha stated once they were back inside. They were all in the command room looking at the demigods expectantly.

"If I hadn't we wouldn't have this." Sam stated placing a small gem on the table the others looked at it surprised.

"Is that?"

"How did you hold that?" The man with the aliens stated Sam shrugged not really understanding what he was asking.

"With my hands." She replied

"Do we know what stone that is?"

"That is the mind stone." Thor stated sharing a look with several of his Asgardian buddies.

"I want to know how the kid could hold an infinity stone." The racoon asked Rocket, Sam remembered the name as they had been introduced to the Guardian of the galaxy (that is what they called themselves)

"Who did you trade with?"

"A guardian. We didn't exactly swap names, she said she had something I wanted and she responded to my music so I traded."

"Your dad's flute?" Annabeth asked she knew what that meant to her.

"I can make another one." Sam shrugged "Besides we are getting off point here, we need to get ready for the fight that is coming."

"Do you have any more information on that?" Steve asked

"Why are you all looking at the kid?" Rocket asked

"Thanos is coming here, with his entire army. The Earth mother has raised an army even larger than any of us have faced before with monsters older than the gods themselves. Thanos wants someone called Gamora and is worried about someone that Ronan faced. We need to find the other five stones and a way to destroy them we need to stop the giants from destroying the gods…we also need to free Death He has been captured by the monsters." Sam stated the others in the room were all silent as they comprehended what she had just said then it erupted into chaos.

"What do you mean free death?"

"What the bloody hell is she on about?"

"What monsters?"

"I am Groot."

"Why are we listening to this kid?" Many more questions were thrown at her but she didn't understand them as they drowned each other out. Once again the room was thrown into silence as Nico appeared out of the shadows asking for Percy's help before collapsing to the ground. Percy and Annabeth ran over to him as did Hazel. Nico had a large gash running down his side as if he had been clawed by something and had several bruises.

"Sam?" Annabeth asked

"Just reminding you healing is not my expertise." She stated going over to them but bringing her bag with her she handed it to Annabeth as she assessed him. As far as she could tell he was only bruised nothing was broken, the major concern was the deep gash on his side she pulled away his t-shirt that was sticking to his skin. "Damn Nico did you get in a fight with a hellhound again?" Sam mumbled noting that the gash was not one big gash but three separate scratches by one paw or monster.

"Are you meant to see rib bone, I don't think you are meant to see bone." Percy stated looking away from the scratch. Sam did note the bone, it was the first thing she noticed as she began to work on him.

"You do know what you are doing right?" Hazel asked

"I may not be as good as Will, but yes I do know what I am doing. I have had practise." She stated remembering helping out during the war with the Kronos.

"Sam who is that?" Steve asked as Nico seemed to gain conscious once again.

"Death…" He mumbled

"I know, take it easy." Sam stated as Annabeth gave him some nectar she shared a look with her.

"You want to start talking, what about death?" Annabeth asked

"Death has been taken. Caught" she replied thinking of Thanatos being caught was not good news at all.

"By the monsters, so you said earlier. What does that mean?"

"It means that until he is returned to his post souls won't die." Sam stated she didn't want to say his actual name that was why she was simply calling him Death, she knew that is why Annabeth was also calling him that. "Do you remember the last time he was caught? When Sisyphus tricked him? We need to free him." Sam replied

"Doors." Nico mumbled but on that Sam had no idea what he meant. Sam watched as the skin slowly began to heal from the nectar and ambrosia they were feeding him but she also knew that she would need to wrap it. So she pulled out the medical kit from her bag after cleaning the wound she began to bind it.

"That's all I can do, he needs to rest." Sam stated pushing some hair out of her face with the back of her hand she was well aware that she had his blood on her hands. "Steve can you take him to one of the spare rooms. I take it you will want to stay with him?" She asked looking at Hazel

"What?"

"You are half siblings." Sam replied "He will be fine…I need to check something, Annabeth get in contact with Chiron. He needs to be informed of this." Sam stated Annabeth nodded "You also might want to get in contact with your Praetor, inform them that Death has been caught they should understand what that entails." Sam stated walking out of the room, Annabeth watched her leave with a frown how did she know what their leaders were called?


	21. Chapter 21

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c21**

Sam moved away from the command room heading to the closes bathroom where she scrubbed Nico's blood off her hands before clenching the basin tightly taking a deep breath she looked up at the mirror, at her reflection. She could barely recognise herself, her hair was in a braid but it was messy she would have to redo it at some point but it still looked fine for now it was her eyes that she did not recognise they looked tired but had an edge to them. Moving out of the bathroom she had to find someplace to think even though this building was large it was starting to feel enclosed. She moved over to the piano and started playing on it, right now she was playing a song she had memorised for fun. It was Perfect by Ed Sheeran as she played she lost herself in the notes music always helped clear her head. She knew why this building was feeling too small it was the mark on her arm that gave it away, the need to go outside and enter the trees that had her playing the music faster trying distract herself from that feeling.

"I have only heard you play once that fast and that was when you were trying to tell me about the war." A voice behind her stated once she had finished the song

"Mom, sort of fitting then as I am being dragged into another." Sam replied not turning to face her but she felt her mother move so that she was sitting next to her on the seat.

"What is going on Sam?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

"Samantha?"

"Full name ouch." Sam retorted turning to look up at her mother who was looking at her with caring eyes. Sam looked down at the bracelet on her arm, she didn't turn her wrist over to look at Artemis's symbol she did not think her mother would appreciate that mark on her. "I don't think…it's just…this whole thing is bigger than us. What do they expect from us? Fighting the titans and His army was hard enough now there is an army ten times that size not to mention that we will be fighting on two different fronts aliens on one side monsters on the other." Sam stated as she started playing on the piano again. "I'm scared."

"That is a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?"

"That means you won't do anything reckless. I know you Sam, fear has never stopped you from doing anything before and I doubt it will now. You have a good head on your shoulders you will use your fear to achieve what needs to be done."

"Part of me was expecting you to whisk me away."

"We don't run from our problems, besides I think a few very powerful beings would stop us before we hit the highway." Her mother smiled Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Now what do you need help with?"

"I need the Romans to agree to help." Sam stated "I need to find a way to stop the earth if she wakens we will be seriously screwed. Then I need to find the other infinity stones. That and stop a war."

"Oh is that all?" her mother retorted in a joking manner, she was trying to help her relax and not get stressed over everything. Sam wouldn't look back up at her, no that was not all she had to come up with a way to tell her that she was now part of the Hunt and that she will not be returning to her once this was all over.

"I know right, short list should be done by the end of the week." Sam replied in the same manner her mother used.

"Hey here you are." Annabeth stated entering the room looking at Sam with her mother.

"Yeah? Did you get in contact with Chiron?"

"I did, he is sending Rachel here. He said there is something we should know." Annabeth replied "Everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah, just needed to clear my head. I honestly don't know how you and Percy do this sort of thing."

"What's that?"

"Lead, everyone looks to you for answers…I don't like taking lead, sure you don't want it?"

"You have a relationship with these mortals, on this we will follow you."

"I know. Come on we have some stuff to do before Rachel gets here." Sam stated

"Do you know why she is coming?" Annabeth asked as they walked out of the room.

"I can only guess." Sam replied

They were in the command room arguing with Peter Quill and his team as they did not know why they were listening to a bunch of kids Rocket being the most vocal. King T'Challa was on conference call he was confused also but was listening not giving his input, he was planning to reserve judgment.

"Enough!" Sam shouted gaining everyones attention

"Sam."

"No, I am over listening to these mortals moan and whine. If we did not need them they would have an arrow in them by now…but we are not meant to be fighting each other. We need to work together. Thanos is coming with his entire army, but that is only one of the problems we will be facing. This problem however is the reason why you are here. You hate him, and in all honesty when I saw him I completely understand for your fear. If you do not want to follow us fine, but you need us just as much as we need you. You will not win by yourself; that is the whole point of this meeting. If we want to win, to save this planet to save all planets we need to stop complaining and start working. What are your strengths? I know how we are going to help, I know how the Black Panther with his army is going to help, and I know how the Asgardians are going to help. I know that he is wanting your friend over there Gamora he is looking for you. So you will be his focus when he gets here other than the stones, so do not go thinking you are all high and mighty because not even a talking racoon can take on his army by themselves." Sam stated the room was in silence for a while as they stared at her when Rocket looked like he was going to say something else she stopped him. "One more word from you so help me Apollo I will send a dozen arrows at you before your friends even register what is going on."

"Is this a bad time?" a new voice asked making everyone turn to look at the door, standing there was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"No, we were just coming to an understanding. Take this opportunity of silence to fill us in." Sam stated

"You know why I am here." Rachel stated

"Who do you need?" Sam asked

"Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Hazel, Piper and Frank there should be a seventh…he is not here." Rachel stated

"The only other demigod here is Nico and he is no shape for a quest."

"No it has to be the son of Jupiter."

"Mixing Greeks and Romans?"

"You wanted them to work together."

"Where will you send them?" Sam asked

"That is for them to know…you need to get them to work together."

"I seriously think the gods have chosen the wrong demigod for this job." Sam mumbled

"What is going on?" Steve asked as Annabeth and Percy shared a look with Rachel and Sam.

"I would like to second that what is going on?" Hazel asked

"The six of you and Jason will go on a quest, Rachel will give you the details of it later…I will get them back before the fight yes?" she asked Rachel

"That depends?"

"On?"

"If they succeed." Rachel stated indicating for the six to follow her out

"Sam?" Annabeth stated looking at her

"Go, I will be fine…just be careful."

"Try not to shoot anyone, you need all the capable fighters you can get." Annabeth stated with a small smile.

"No promises it is only Monday." Sam stated and watched as her friends left the room.

"Are we not going to talk about it?" Tony asked

"No."

"Are they going to…?"

"No, they will do their job. Our job is to locate the stones." Sam stated letting the adults take over as Tony and Coulson began talking about possible places Thor giving his opinion and Quill also sharing his on where they might be. As they talked Sam could only guess what quest the others were being sent on, she had a feeling it was to do with freeing Death. She just hoped they were successful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c22**

Two weeks had past and in that time Sam had been kept busy working on trying to locate the other infinity stones. She had heard nothing from Annabeth and Percy, she hoped they were alright. Nico had healed enough that he left her to go back to camp to continue his job that his father had sent him to do. Sam had managed to go to camp to talk with Chiron and check on the preparations she had met with Reyna seeming that Jason had left to join Annabeth and the others on their quest. Sam liked Reyna there was just something about her that she found trustworthy. She had also met Octavian and she could not believe that she was related to him…she seriously wanted to punch him in the face more so than ever but figured that was not very diplomatic. She had Clarisse come to the tower to help her train the agents and anyone that wanted help on how to fight monsters. This is where the guardians of the galaxy saw just what Sam was capable of, but Clarisse knew that Sam was holding back as she trained with Natasha or sparred with Steve and Bucky. She found she liked Daisy's company and liked working with her Wanda and Pietro…she was fascinated by their powers. As Sam walked through the halls she felt someone move behind her and fall into step with her as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Are you here for an update or did Clarisse send you?" Sam asked turning to look at her half brother

"I wanted to check in, see how things are going here." Will replied making Sam stop and look at him.

"Surprised you could be spared from the infirmary." She stated when she noticed he was looking at her with a calculating look.

"They have things handled."

"Will I am fine."

"You don't look it, have you been sleeping?" he asked

"Been busy…"

"We all have, still does not mean you should not look after yourself."

"I sleep I dream and lately my dreams…they have not been pleasant."

"What happens?"

"It is war, trouble is coming."

"Sam, this is me you are talking to…"

"I am fine."

"Don't make me go to Lily." Will stated making Sam grab his arm and pull him into a room as she heard people coming.

"Do not bring my mother into this."

"Then talk to me!" He stated straightening his shirt he looked around the room they were in, he saw the guitar and piano and some couches.

"I don't want to think about the dreams let alone talk about them. Have you been having them?"

"We are demigods it comes with the blood." Will stated "But seeming you look like…you seem to be more effected." He stated stopping when he saw her reaction. "It is not just this war that has you nervous. Sam I was there up in Olympus when."

"Stop! Just stop please. Don't bring that up, not now."

"This is a nice place you found yourself." He stated changing the topic as he looked around the room moving over to the guitar. He looked around just noticing the other instruments in the room. He recognised one placing the guitar down he moved over to it and picked it up.

"I forgot you play the cello."

"You play many instruments, I play three, cello, guitar and flute. Join me….do you remember that year we played..."

"North Cape?"

"Yeah." Will stated getting the cello ready Sam moved over to the piano and began to play. Will falling into step the pair of them working in harmony with each other. Once the song was finished they were in silence for a while before Sam started playing something else on the piano letting Will know how she felt. She was using her music to express herself and he was one of the few people that could understand her. Will in return played his own response but he knew he was not a music prodigy like Sam he still sounded great but he knew he was not on her level, he got more of the medicinal talent from their father. Once they were finished they did not need to say anything they were at an understanding. Sam ended up trying to teach Will a song on the piano but this was one instrument he could not get.

"Thank you." Sam stated once he got her to show her another song after giving up on his lesson.

"Don't mention it." Will stated "When I say that, I mean not to mention this." He stated indicating the piano.

"You're secret is safe with me." Sam informed him

"Good, then a tour would be nice." Will stated but both of them turned to the door when they heard it open.

"Here you are…heard the music didn't want to interrupt. I am not interrupting anything am I?"

"Peter, this is my half-brother Will. Will this is Peter Parker." Sam introduced "To answer your question no. We were just finishing up here. Is there something you wanted?"

"Mr Stark wanted me to inform you he is going out on a mission with the others."

"An infinity stone?" Sam asked

"Not sure, he said we were to wait here." Peter stated

"What?"

"Yeah they already left…said something about you needing rest." Peter added rubbing his neck, to be honest they all had noticed that Sam was looking tired but it had not stopped her from training them, in fact she seemed more determined…even stronger. They had spoken to her mother about it but she seemed to understand what was going on and had informed them that there was nothing they could do about it. She had stated she was keeping an eye on her but this was something they could not help Sam with. As soon as he had informed her that they were gone and said the word rest she sent a glare at him that had sent a chill down his spine. He had to swallow but did not drop his eye contact.

"Sam come with me." Will stated making her look at her brother Peter was just happy that she was not glaring at him anymore.

"They can't just…"

"Sam."

"What?"

"I didn't just come here for this, I came here to ask a favour." Will stated

"What favour?" she asked with less hostility.

"We will be fighting soon, I need to practise… you were right I spend most of time in the infirmary working…but on this we will need all the fighters…I don't want to be out of shape." Will stated even though Sam knew just by looking at him he was not out of shape.

"I will take you to the gym…besides we can work on Peter's reflexes." Sam stated

"What?" Peter asked he did not want to be brought in on this. The last time she had said that she wanted to shoot him with arrows she even showed an example and had Clint firing arrows at her which she caught.

"Don't worry we have rubber arrows." Sam stated

"I would…but I have this thing with MJ. She and Ned are coming here we were going to do something…" Peter stated

"Relax Peter, this is going to be a private session." Sam stated and he visibly relaxed. Sam could not help but smile as she led Will out of the room and down to the gym, he was surprised.

"Good set up." Will stated

"Let's see what you remember." Sam stated moving into the ring grabbing a staff, Will followed suit. He waited for her to attack, so she did. He defended himself soon the only sound they could hear in the room was the constant whacking of wood on wood. That was until Sam got him on the ground with a thud disarming him.

"Ow." He stated taking her offered hand as she pulled him up

"Your defences are good." Sam stated "Now try attack." Sam added handing him back the staff they once again began. Will ended with a whack to the knuckles side and head before he lost his weapon.

"Now I remember what it is like sparring with you." He stated rubbing is knuckles as he got back in his stance.

"So, you talk to Nico yet?" She asked as they once again fought he stumbled at her question.

"What?" he asked jumping back and looking at her she gave him a pointed look which had him looking down only to look back up to block her attack

"Stay focused."

"You distracted me. Why did you ask that?" changing from defence to offence.

"He was here but returned back to camp, he looked like the walking dead figured you would have seen him in the infirmary or around camp." Sam stated only to lose her staff Will managing to get a few whacks on her own knuckles. He could tell that there was more to it but she didn't say it or bring it back up as they moved over to the targets. "Ten shots go." Sam stated Will sighed before picking up the bow taking a deep breath he looked at the targets picking up an arrow from the bin he fired in one smooth transition, his movements were flawless as he shot arrow after arrow until ten arrows were on their targets exactly where he aimed them to be.

"That was good, when you aim for the left though your back muscle relaxes slightly making you falter so you're not getting the full force you intended for." Sam stated making him get back into his stance as if he was firing left she pressed his back pointing out where he relaxed. He fixed it right away as he fired another ten shots this time was slower as he focused on not relaxing until the arrows were on their way. "Good…this time faster." Sam stated they then spent an hour at the target range. Will getting Sam to shoot also they ended up doing a competition, which Sam won.

"That was good, a nice break from the infirmary. Thanks." Will stated

"You're technique is good, you just have to keep up the practise." Sam replied

"You were an excellent teacher."

"You did not need my help."

"Maybe, but I liked spending time with you. Have you thought more about what I said earlier?" Will asked Sam swung her bow out in front of him making him stop.

"Don't bring it up. That is my business." Sam stated

"I was meaning sleep Sam, but if you want to talk about the other thing I am here."

"I can't deal with that now, but I suppose I can get some rest." Sam stated she knew Will was only trying to help.

"I better be getting back to camp. You should get some sleep though before your mother gets involved." Will stated hugging her Sam hugged him back and walked him out he ended walking over to the pegasi that he came on. "I am just a call away." He stated she nodded and watched as he took to the air before turning around and heading back inside she went to the command room she was interested to know where the others had gone then she would get some rest or so she told herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c23**

Sam had found that the others had blocked her access to where they were going Jarvis was keeping her out and she was beyond frustrated. Jarvis had told her three times already to get some rest but her anger was feeding her she was no longer tired.

"Sam."

"Mom, why would they do this?" Sam asked she thought she was working rather well with the Avengers why would they do this to her?

"Let's go to the room."

"You asked them too?" Sam asked once they were inside the room she looked over at her mother.

"I did, I am going to ask once Sam." She stated and Sam did not need her to ask the question as she knew what it was she was wanting the answer for.

"I can't sleep…every time I close my eyes…I don't want to see it." Sam replied looking away from her mother who at this point moved over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I mean I am used to the bad dreams but this…this is something new. I don't want to worry you; this is my burden to bare…"

"Sam you are 15 and I am your mother…it is in my job description to worry about you. I am your family and I am here for you no matter what, you say this is your burden, but I am here to help you bare the load." Her mother told her and Sam could just picture her mother standing over her protecting her from the nightmares scaring away the bad dreams.

"I love you." Sam stated hugging her back holding onto her tighter as she realised, she won't be able to do this for much longer.

"I love you too." She said kissing her on the head. "Now I will make some tea then will you try to have a rest. I promise that I will wake you if I see you are having a nightmare."

"Okay." Sam replied going to get out of her workout gear as her mother moved into the kitchen.

Sam did end up getting some rest, more than she bargained for as she didn't wake up until the next day. When she questioned the others the mission they went on did not turn up anything. Sam ended up working out with some of the Asgardians for the rest of the day. This is what she hated, the waiting. She found herself liking the Asgardians, they were fine warriors and excellent to use to get rid of her frustrations. Between SHIELD and Stark they tried locating anything on the stones but so far were coming up empty. Slowly the days were moving on and she was happy with the progress just anxious over everything else. They had some more monster attacks, but with the training she had been giving them and the use of their weapons everyone had now killed at least one monster. Sam was looking at a screen when Rachel Dare appeared behind her through an iris message.

"Sam," she called making her turn to look at her

"Yeah?" she asked back seeing the expression on her face though had her not wanting to know the answer.

"Somethings happened…"

"I figured that from your expression, what? I have a feeling it is not about camp."

"No, It's about Annabeth and Percy." She stated carefully this had Sam's full attention.

"Are they alright?" She asked now worried for her friends.

"They went on a quest to free Death, they succeeded."

"If that was all you would be smiling, just tell me who?" Sam asked thinking one of them is dead.

"They're alive as far as we can tell, just sort of in Tartarus." Rachel stated making Sam freeze, she was not sure she had heard her correctly.

"Did you just say what I think you did? They can't be down there…"

"I don't know all the details, I just know that they sent a message from there requesting Reyna go and collect the Athena Parthenos."

"Ok just because they are there does not mean they are dead, what about the others…where are they?"

"They are heading to free the doors."

"What doors?"

"Death's doors, they need to get it out of the monsters control by undoing it." Rachel explained as Sam looked down at the screen lost in thought only half listening to Rachel explain about the doors.

"Okay, they will be making there way to the doors then."

"What?" Rachel asked

"Doors open both ways, you will need to undo them from both sides. Annabeth and Percy will work on it from that side leave Frank, Hazel and the others to work on it from this side. We are getting ready to move to where the fight will take place otherwise I would go and help. Their fate is in their own hands now and I know Annabeth and what I know of Percy he would not let anything happen to her if he could help it, that boy may attract trouble but it was not luck that saved him all those times. I will get word to Reyna, and organise a ride for her to where ever she is meeting them."

"Sam…"

"I know, just pass on the message to those at camp we leave in two days." Sam stated swiping her hand through the message. "Damnit Chase you better be okay." Sam mumbled before sending a message to the Reyna and organising a jet for her through Jarvis. Ten minutes later she was pacing the length of the room she was in as she tried to think of a way that she could do more for them.

"How long have you been pacing for?" a voice made her stop pacing and she spun on her heel her hand dropping to a knife not recognising the voice. "That hurt, you not recognising my voice." She stated and Sam stared at her not sure what she was doing there.

"Sorry, was not expecting a visitor let alone you." Sam replied lowering her head in respect

"I felt your distress. Came to check in."

"You feel my emotions?" Sam asked not sure how she felt about that.

"Only the strong ones, you cannot leave to help them Annabeth and Perseus are on their own."

"They shouldn't have to be, what are the gods doing?" she accused only to end up wincing the mark on her wrist stung "Sorry didn't mean that." Sam apologised her emotions were all over the place at the moment and standing this close to her it made her want to join her. "Lady Artemis, why are you here?"

"I am checking on one of my hunters." She replied and Sam froze, she could hear the unsaid message.

"I am dealing with this war first. You never know what happens in a fight." Sam stated she had not told anyone for this matter, she did not know if she would survive this fight.

"I know you did not ask for this."

"Understatement of the year." Sam automatically responded only to wince again "Sorry. Whatever this is…" she waved her hand between them "I can't seem to stop myself from speaking what is on my mind." Sam added "It is annoying and frustrating I want it to stop." Sam stated looking down she had no idea if she was offending Artemis and only part of her was worried if she would get turned into an animal. Artemis seemed to smile at that thought, and Sam had a feeling that she would likely not have her own thoughts to herself anymore.

"All is not as it seems in the Roman camp." Artemis stated making Sam frown was Artemis warning her about something? "If I were you I would go there, I am not a gardener but I know about weeding." She stated before flashing away.

"That was not very cryptic." Sam mumbled once again on her own she tried to think of what Artemis meant. Well there was one way to find out…


	24. Chapter 24

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c24**

Sam had managed to leave the Avengers facility without being stopped once again borrowing one of Tony's bikes she drove to New Rome, using the entrance she used last time she was stopped at the border by a patrol. Sam did not miss the wolves standing guard alongside some soldiers as she was escorted into New Rome. She knew that by now Reyna would have left the camp and gone on her quest, she looked around to see kids everywhere clearly busy at work within their legions. They were clearly getting ready for war.

"Dylan?" Sam asked seeing one of the very few Romans that she knew stopped what he was doing and came over to her.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the soldiers behind her.

"came to check the progress, want to tell me why I am being held?" Sam asked the soldiers behind her seemed to tense their hands tightening on their spears.

"Octavian is currently trying to get the Senate into agreeing to go to war." He replied looking sort of uncomfortable.

"They already agreed, we move out in two days." Sam replied

"He is trying to convince them to attack the Greek Camp." Dylan replied making Sam freeze

"What?"

"Now that Reyna is gone, his voice is being heard." Dylan replied "I have to go, get my section ready. You shouldn't have come here Sam." He stated walking off just leaving her.

"Take me to the Senate." Sam told the soldiers guarding her

"We do not take orders from you, Gareca." He stated

"Ut scandalizabantur in illo." (I may be offended at that) Sam replied in latin surprising them. "I am the daughter of Apollo I want to speak to my half brother." She stated the tone she used was demanding and the glare she gave them was clear do not mess with me. She was taken to the city where she left her daggers and was happy that her guards had to leave their spears behind. The Senate was in full swing Octavian. She was still in shock over meeting Terminus he was a strange god but he relented and let her enter the city limits. Sam stood back for a second listening to Octavian rant on about needing to destroy the Greeks how it was them that was their real enemy, if Sam was being honest he was seriously sounding like a lunatic blaming the Greek demigods for their predicament. He seemed to notice that he was losing the crowd mainly because most of them were now staring at Sam. He stopped midsentence turning to look at her and there was something about him that sent her nerves on edge.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded moving towards her, she could tell he was trying to show authority and look intimidating but it was a look he could not pull off.

"I came to check the progress." Sam replied

"We do not answer to you Gareca scum." He spat back

"No you answer to the gods, just as I do. In this we are similar, we fight for the gods and the gods want us to unite. We already have two armies wanting to annilate us do you really want them to win by fighting amongst ourselves? Is that your new leadership tactic? If we end up fighting each other there would be nothing left to fight for once the fighting is finished. Is that really what Apollo is telling you to do?" Sam asked

"I am Octavian son of Apollo Seer to the gods, this trouble started with you and your kind. Romans are superior. We will fight and win." He stated he then went into detail how Greeks were the cause of all their problems. Sam knew that she had to be careful how she retaliated she did not want to encourage them in supporting Octavian and his claims.

"I am Samantha Daughter of Apollo we could all go around the room and say who exactly we are related too but that will do nothing. You think you have a special connection to the gods? We all have a special connection to the gods if it be Greek or Roman we are bonded through blood. If we end up fighting it would be doing exactly what the monsters want. We fight with each other who will protect the mortals? The innocent? I know it is not just a Greek thing, I know you Romans pride yourself on honour, what is more honourable than protecting that which is innocent?" Sam stated

"Trickery, you use words to get us to lower our defences then will attack I have seen it. We need to destroy these Gareca if we are to be superior…"

"I am not asking you to be superior, I am asking you to cooperate. To fight for those who cannot fight, to fight for the way of life itself, for you freedom and your right to claim superiority because I can guarantee that if you follow this path your true enemies such as the earth mother and her army of monsters will wipe out hope itself and their would be nothing for you to do to stop it, you want to be superior that is fine, you can be superior over the monsters but you will not be able to do it alone. Alone you will fail, Is that not the way of the pack?"

"Lies, what do you know of our way? She sprouts lies, guards…" Octavian shouted

"Careful Octavian one thing I have inherited from our father is that I hate liars and especially hate being called one myself." Sam stated Octavian seemed to pale at her tone as he took a step back but then she saw that glint in his eyes once again and his posture hardened

"What are you going to do about it Gareca, you are in New Rome, Guards…" he shouted

"I will only ask this once…Who are you!" Sam demanded staring at Octavian

"I am Octavian…"

"Who are you?" Sam demanded not letting him finish taking a step towards him he took several steps back.

"Guards!" he shouted but Sam was right on him clutching his clothes.

"Whoever you are you have no power here! Leave this place now! Leave him now! Na fýgei! (begone)" Sam stated her grip tightening as he tried to squirm away

"I do not answer to you!"

"Quis es? Ab hoc, nunc! et abierunt!" (Who are you? Leave this vessel now! Begone!) Sam stated in perfect Latin Octavian stopped squirming.

"Who are you?" Octavian demanded at this Sam smirked seeming the voice that spoke was not normal it was much deeper.

"The Gareca you did not count on. Now leave!" Sam demanded noting that her hands were glowing golden as she punched him in the face. Octavian's head yanked backwards as she let him go he fell back to the ground chaos erupted seeming a blue glow seemed to flow out of Octavian and what looked like a spirit flew around the room that the temperature dropped dramatically it held an icy edge to it as his laughter filtered through the room. Her bow formed in her hands as she watched it move around the room. "I am the daughter of Apollo do you really want to see how well his Greek kids are with one of these?" Sam asked the laughter stopped a roar took place before the temperature returned to normal. That was when Terminus turned up in the room

"No weapons in the city limit!" He shouted turning to face her only for him to freeze, he and everyone else was looking at Sam, she wasn't sure why. Only for her to look down at a burning feeling on her wrist, the bracelet was glowing and her bow had a golden glow to it.

"A bow is not really a weapon without any arrows, you can see I am carrying no arrows." Sam stated

"She attacked me! You see I was right about the Gareca."

"She saved you, you were possessed." A man stated she did not know who he was but the others agreed with him.

"She brought a weapon into our city, she broke our rules."

"This bow was a gift from my father, ask Terminus it will not leave my person."

"I sense a stronger weapon on you daughter of Apollo. You should not be here." Terminus stated but Sam could tell he was being cautious of her. "In fact…"he ended up transporting her to the city limits where they were alone. "Your power does not belong here! I would blast you myself had I not sensed his curse on you. He I will not stand against." Terminus stated "Stay out of my city." He added and Sam had a feeling he was talking about Zeus's power.

"Tell the legion commanders that the fight is in two days that is why I am here. I hope they will fight alongside us." Sam stated before turning and walking back towards where she had left her bike. Hoping that she was not going to be stopped, or arrested and praying that the Romans will still join them. As she walked she could not help but think over what Terminus said, what curse?


	25. Chapter 25

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c25**

When she got back to the facility she was stopped by Natasha and Steve.

"Where were you?" Steve asked

"Sorting some things out." She replied when she got given a specific look from Natasha she sighed "So it is okay for you to leave with no questions but when I do it you need full debriefs?" Sam asked

"We are adults, you are still 16." Natasha pointed out

"I went to Rome."

"You left the States?"

"New Rome, where the Roman demigods come from…just checking their progress."

"You are keeping something back." Natasha remarked and Sam tried not to frown, Natasha was attuned to her and knew that she was keeping something from them. Sam knew that she had to be careful around her.

"She was trying to influence them…everything should be fine now." Sam stated with a shrug it being clear that was all she was going to say as she walked away from them heading to her room. She ended up walking into Peter, Pietro, Wanda and MJ.

"Hey." MJ greeted making Sam force a smile

"Hey." Sam replied

"You look terrible." MJ stated

"Thanks." Sam retorted sarcastically

"Everything okay?" Peter asked

"Oh yeah perfect, just ghosts trying to possess the Romans into starting a war with the Greeks." Sam stated.

"What?" Peter asked at the same time as Pietro stated cool, Pietro received a slap from his sister.

"You sorted it though yes?"

"For now, what are you guys up to?"

"We were just about to head out. Mr Stark said there is nothing for us to do until the fight starts. Figured no would be the time to do nothing while we can, so we were going to head to the mall."

"Yes, icecream." Pietro stated enthusiastically.

"Do you want to come?" Peter asked

"You guys go, there is still some things I need to do." Sam stated walking away from them, Peter watched her leave with a frown.

"Should we be doing more?" he asked

"You heard Tony, there is nothing we can do now." Wanda stated "Besides I think it is not our company she is wanting." Wanda added as they made their way towards the garage.

Sam walked into her apartment happy to see that her mother was there she was on the phone at the same time as her computer talking to someone deep in conversation but gave her a smile when she saw her. Sam moved into the kitchen making two cups of tea when they were ready her mother was off the phone.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked

"That is my question." Her mother responded

"We are running out of time, gods I hope we succeed." Sam mumbled "So who was that on the phone."

"A producer…they have a new idea wanting my opinion. I said I would look at it so they sent me a brief." Lily responded this made Sam give her a small smile, she knew that making movies was her mothers passion she just hoped she would continue on with it after everything that will happen. She ended up spending the afternoon with her mother, getting Jarvis to record them when they performed a song together. That night she made video in her room and wrote letters to those she cared about. Mostly to her mother, but to Wanda, Pietro, Daisy, MJ, Peter, Natasha, Maria, Clint, Steve and even Tony. She wrote a song for him and Pepper technically there were two one with lyrics the other was just music leaving the hint that it would be a good wedding song to dance to. She was not going to lie to herself anymore after the battle she knew she would not see them again. She ended up writing a song for Malcom and Will then recorded them. She made a short video for Annabeth too because even after everything they had been through Annabeth was one of her dearest friends. She was not sure what the future would hold, but she had a feeling that she was not going to see them again after the fight. She knew they were going to win, because it was not an option for them to lose. She sighed leaning back against the head rest on her bed she pulled out the music sheet her father had sent her, by now she had it memorised but was still not sure on the message.

The next day Sam moved around the halls with a new purpose, they were getting ready to move out to Wakanda, their were so many adults moving around she did not recognise half of them but they were clearly agents. She ended up walking into Daisy who was with May and a tall blonde agent Sam thought her name was Bob or something like that.

"Hey, Sam any news on Annabeth and Percy?" Daisy asked making Sam stop and look at her. She had not informed them that they had fallen into Tartarus or the troubles they faced, they only know that the quest they went on was upmost importance.

"They will meet us there." Sam stated forcing a smile as she walked away but had a feeling that they saw right through her, she was right as she heard someone run after her.

"Sam, wait up."

"I have stuff to do Daisy." Sam stated not stopping but ended up stopping as Daisy grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Something is wrong what is it?" she asked Sam could see her concern.

"Not your concern, I am handling it." Sam stated

"You are not good at lying." Daisy pointed out

"War is coming and we are hilariously outnumbered." Sam stated

"We all know that, this is something else. What is it?" Daisy asked

"You're flying out to the carriers today." Sam stated trying to change the topic, it did not work. Instead she gave her a pointed look one Sam would bet she learnt from May.

"I have some questions is all, I was going to go and get the answers now. Please can you leave it at that?" Sam asked

"You have support Sam, if you need it you only have to ask." Daisy stated but she let her go so Sam left her heading to music room. If she was right she knew that Artemis would be listening, hell she was pretty sure some of the others were watching this preparations she would not be surprised if it was Hephaestus tv. She moved to the music room and sat at the piano taking a deep breath she began to play the song that her father had sent her, she ignored the burning on her wrist or the stinging sensation of her bracelet. She did not let it stop her as her fingers glided over the keys creating a perfect harmony.

"Stop!" a voice stated behind her making her hands freeze, she sat up straighter and turned to face her. "Risky idea playing that piece to get my attention. You are lucky he did not come."

"What is my curse?" Sam asked not reacting to the disappointed expression in Artemis's eyes. Her eyes narrowed at Sam's blatant demand. "Terminus said I was cursed and I have a feeling he was not meaning my bond with you." Sam stated she stared at Artemis for 10seconds before she choked back a gasp and ended up looking down. The symbol on her wrist was on fire and she found herself apologising to Artemis. "Please milady. I was not meaning disrespect…I was just…" she did not know what she was wanting, well she did she wanted answers. "I'm frustrated, but you already know this, please…what is my curse."

"He should not have told you anything…you need to focus on the fight. That is all you have to focus on." Artemis stated looking Sam in the eyes she felt herself tense as she felt all her other worries fading, her need for answers one of them. Part of her knew this was the bonds doing but right now the only thing she could think about was the upcoming fight.

"Do you know where the stones are?" Sam asked

"You will find everything has a drawing point this war, the stones your curse… and that is where you already know. You have a hunters spirit Samantha, you will know when the time is right." Artemis stated before she left. Sam sat on the piano seat for a few more minutes before getting up, she had to check that everything was ready.


	26. Chapter 26

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c26**

They were on the move. Sam had been on planes before, she had left their domain many times travelling with her mother but this time…this time it felt different. They were on a quin jet heading for the helicarriers where they would then be transported to Wakanda. The Greeks and Romans had their own way of getting there. Malcom had told her not to worry about it that they had it sorted. She was worried for Annabeth and the others seeming since she was informed that they had fallen into Tartarus she has not heard anything from them. Not even from Reyna who she had helped supply transport for, she really hoped they were successful. She was currently lost in thought on what Daisy called the bus which was really a big plane Daisy had explained it but Sam had not really been paying attention. As she looked out the window to see the vast expanse of sky and the direction of the sun she couldn't help but sigh. She rubbed her arm with out thinking as her fingers traced over the bracelet.

"Was that a gift?" a voice brought her out of her musings.

"Huh?" she turned to see Steve sitting across from her.

"The bracelet? Was it a gift?" he asked looking down at the bracelet which she was still tracing.

"Oh this? I guess you can say that." Sam said looking back out the window hoping he would take the hint but unfortunately, he did not.

"It is alright to be anxious before a fight. You are not the only one…"

"If this is the beginning of a motivational speech you can save it, I know what needs to be done, I do not need any more motivation. I know what is coming Steve and no words can prepare you enough for what is coming." Sam stated "Besides we will win." Sam added but this was more like she was reassuring herself.

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked thinking that one of the gods had told her.

"Because losing is not an option." Sam replied looking him in the eyes before once again focusing on the window this time Steve did leave her. It was not long until someone else sat across from her making her sigh she went to tell them to leave her alone but stopped. The woman across from her Sam knew about but had not actually had much time to interact with.

"You've got people worried about you." She stated looking out the window Sam turned to look at her.

"You fly yes?" she asked back

"I can fly, yes." She replied Sam could tell she was confused at the question.

"It must be nice, having that much freedom. Not to be tied down by anything other than your own making. You could go anywhere, do anything and no one could stop you. You have fought Thanos's army before? Been to other planets?"

"I fought Ronan, I stopped the Kree's influence on other planets."

"Yet you come back?"

"I go where I am needed."

"A true heroes response, I am on a plane full of heroes people that chose this life."

"You do not see yourself as a hero?" she asked

"I fight for the gods and what they stand for. I fight because it is for survival."

"From what I hear you fight monsters for those reasons and yet here you are leaving their domain to go and fight aliens."

"This is my fate, when the time comes, I will not run from it. You do not need to worry about me like I said before this is not my first fight." Sam stated this time she stood up and walked away deciding to go and look for Wanda. As she walked away, she remembered the ladies name, Carol but she was already on the move and did not want to look back as she could feel that she was being watched. She found Wanda down in the cargo bay with Pietro and Peter both boys looked at her as she came down to them. She sat down next to Wanda the others shared a look but could read the look on her face, she did not want to talk so instead she listened to Peter and Pietro talk to each other about comic books.

They landed on the helicarrier where everyone moved to the bridge where they met Fury and Hill and they came up with a back up plan encase they failed. They spoke of the progress that was being made and everything that still needed to be done. The main issue was the stones, they still did not know where the other stones were.

"Is there anything the kid wants to add?" Stark asked making all the adults in the room turn to look at Sam who was fiddling with an arrow she had lost interest about half way through the conversation mainly because they were repeating what she already knew. She stopped fiddling with the arrow and went to reply but stopped when she felt something, she got to her feet and looked around the room.

"No I am good, you pretty much covered everything. As you were." She stated leaving the room much to the others surprise but she did not care, she made her way to an empty room where she closed the door. "I know you are here." Sam stated not turning around but ended up gripping her arm as it seemed to be on fire she couldn't help but cry out. "Dad?" Sam questioned turning to face him. "You should not be here." Sam stated the pain in her arm becoming almost unbearable.

"Remember what I gave you." Apollo stated standing in front of her she could reach out and touch him.

"You should not be here." Sam repeated

"I know, I had to see you. The others have accomplished their part you need to do yours. They will meet you when the battle is at its peak. Feel the rhythm." He stated by this point Sam's whole body was on fire she closed her eyes and screamed. The pain stopped, she opened her eyes only to find herself of the ground a face was in front of her it took her a second to recognise it was Steve, her head was throbbing and it took her a few seconds to register that he was talking to her.

"What?" Sam asked blinking a few times

"I said what happened?" Steve asked watching her as she looked around the room. That was when Sam bolted up into a sitting position her gaze landed on her arm before looking back up at Steve, he could tell that she was keeping something from them. "The truth." He stated when she opened her mouth, she closed it again.

"I saw my dad." Sam shrugged getting up he helped her get up it was then she noticed the others in the doorway.

"You were screaming." Steve stated

"I am not meant to see him." Sam shrugged again she couldn't help but hold onto her arm this grabbed everyone's attention.

"What is this?" Steve asked pointing to her arm.

"A bracelet." She tried to brush them off but Steve took hold of her arm turning it over to reveal Artemis's symbol, but it seemed to have grown.

"This?" he asked

"That…is not your concern." Sam stated taking her arm back she took a step away from Steve

"Sam we are worried."

"Don't be… I don't need mortal worrying about me." Sam stated pushing past those in the door and walking off down the hall not stopping at the shouts from behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c27**

Sam was freaking out, she knew her father was not meant to see her but for it to physically hurt the way it did…she shuddered. His words replaying in her mind, the others had accomplished what they needed to, did that mean that Percy and Annabeth were alright? She found herself in an empty room where she moved over to the window, slightly aware of the height issue she sat down and hugged her legs. She was not that surprised to get a visit from her next visitor, She tried to look away from her but it did not work.

"Are you trying to ignore me?"

"I was hoping if I did not acknowledge you, this lecture you no doubt came to share… I could skip. I know what you are going to say, but I did not ask him to come here."

"You know I have turned mortals into animals for less." Artemis stated

"Yeah, well I figured you still need me, besides I am already cursed and thanks to what you told me earlier all I can think about is this upcoming fight. Part of me just wants it to be over with…I am going to die aren't I?" Sam asked looking up at Artemis

"I cannot answer that." Artemis replied after a pause in their conversation.

"It's weird, I thought I would be more scared…but I'm not. I guess, I don't know I've accepted it maybe."

"Samantha if you go into a battle with negative emotions…"

"I have no doubt that we will win milady, that is not the issue here. The issue here is at what cost? I have been with these mortals…and aliens, I have watched them prepare. I look around them and wonder who will make it? What can I do that will help them make it? I just…I have already lost friends before, if it was from the last war or them going on quests…I am not afraid of death, I just, don't want to lose anyone I care about…and I care about these mortals. Even the annoying ones." Sam stated

"I had a whole speech, but now I guess this will have to do. Fate is an interesting thing Samantha, it is something you cannot run from. It is best to face it head on, you will do us proud." Artemis stated before flashing away leaving her alone in the room once again. It wasn't long after Artemis had left her did someone else enter the room. Sam looked up and saw Daisy, she was wearing a SHIELD tac suit, Sam couldn't help but compare it to a catsuit though.

"You know for someone wanting to be alone I seem to be getting a lot of visitors." Sam mumbled.

"The others are worried about you."

"Like I said earlier they do not need to worry about me." Sam replied

"Maybe, but you are part of the team and it is sort of their thing…trust me on that." Daisy stated moving over to her and sitting next to her. "Out of curiosity who else has visited you?" she asked

"Doesn't matter, I was going to ask how you found me. But this place has a lot of cameras."

"DO you want to talk about it?" Daisy asked she was sitting next to her

"There is not anything to discuss." Sam replied

"You have friends here Sam. I will be in the lounge area if you want to talk." Daisy stated Sam did not say anything else to her, so she was left alone once again in silence. Sam stayed there for over an hour before she could not take it any longer she got up deciding to walk around.

"Sam?" a voice called her making her look up and see Natasha and Steve talking with Carol.

"Hey." Sam stated

"You good?" Natasha asked

"I will be once this is all over, I hate doing…nothing." Sam stated

"Come with me." Natasha stated after waving to Carol and Steve Sam followed after Natasha to a section of the aircraft she had not been in. Natasha swiped her id to get in. Sam froze in the doorway looking around the room.

"Why is there a piano in here?" Sam asked thinking this was not SHIELD sanctioned.

"Stark, we all agreed you should have a space. It is a long flight. Your mother informed us of your need to stay active." Natasha stated as Sam walked into the room, the piano was in the middle with a bed off to the right a bean bag on the left in front of a tv and a mini fridge. Sam also noticed that the tv was set up with virtual reality.

"Nice." Sam stated going over to the piano her fingers ran over the keys before she sat down on the seat. She started to play letting the music flow through her as her fingers knew exactly where they should go. She started singing, a song she wrote about the last war, about the life of a warrior and the people they leave behind. It was a sad song but it ended in victory.

"I've never heard that song before." Natasha commented once Sam had finished her fingers remained hovering about the keys.

"No one has, I wrote it." Sam stated clearing her throat she ended up rubbing her hands on her legs.

"You wrote that? When?"

"During the war, it was running through my head as we protected the entrance to Olympus. I watched my friends fall, some even siblings…we won in the end and here we are again going to war once more." Sam replied as she started playing once again this time she did not sing she just let her fingers run over the keys. She decided to play Angels it was her mothers favourite song she couldn't help but think of her as she played it.

"You have a great talent." Natasha stated

"I am the daughter of Apollo, it is thanks to him that I can play." Sam replied

"We saw the movie you were in." Natasha stated making Sam stop and look at her

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you were really good. Your mother said you wrote that song." Natasha stated

"I did."

"After this is over, is that a career choice you would want? It is something you are good at." Natasha stated

"I liked working on that movie because I was with my mom. This sort of life you cherish every moment and make the best of everything. At least that is what I do, I find solace in my family and in music." Sam stated turning back to the piano she began to play a different song. She could feel Natasha watching her she seemed like she wanted to ask a question but stopped herself.

"IF you need anything there is an intercom system over there." Natasha stated leaving her with her thoughts. Sam continues to play on the piano for a while before moving over to the bed and lying down her mind racing with all different possibilities she realised there was no way she could get some sleep so instead she went back to the piano. She had no idea how long she played on it for, at some point Wanda entered her room and sat down on the couch listening to her play. She did not say anything though which Sam was happy with. As Sam lost herself in the music she was pulled into a dream or more like a nightmare.

Monsters were gathering in the thousands marching towards a blue light, she recognised several monsters amongst the ranks but what had her worried were the Giants dressed for war. The monsters seemed to blur together as the sound of fighting took place. She saw soldiers, Greek, Roman, Asgardian and Wakandan alike fighting back but no matter how many they killed another took their place. The ground began to shake and Sam looked around no matter how much she wanted to help out she could not, this was not real, it has not happened yet. Sam saw the sun disappear and looked up at the sky, there was a huge ship, the largest ship she had ever seen with smaller ships around heading for Earth. Warriors were falling left and right, Aliens were attacking and the monsters seemed to be growing. She was near. Sam started running heading for Annabeth and Percy in the distance they were fighting the Giants with the other 7 heroes of Olympus. She was torn though seeming the Avengers were busy fighting Thanos she did not know who to go and help. The ground shook more violently and began to split apart and that was when she saw them. The stones, the began to rise from the ground but anyone that tried getting near them died.

Her hands faltered on the piano as she blinked back the vision. What the hell was that? She usually got those when she slept no when she was awake.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked

"Fine, I think." Sam replied that was when she felt it, they were no longer in her gods domains. Is that why she had that vision, was her dad trying to warn her before she left? "Do you want to watch a movie?" Sam asked Wanda agreed so they sat on the beanbags and watched a movie choosing one not about fighting and something she wanted to laugh at she decided to watch Grown Ups so that is what she did for the rest of the flight. Sat and watched movies.


	28. Chapter 28

**Greek myths are real Aliens or Monsters c28**

The arrived in Wakanda taking a quin jet to the Palace where they met King T'Challa and formal introductions were made officially face to face even though they had met over phone. Sam felt like she was being assessed again by these people but now she was used to it so was rather good at ignoring it. They headed inside to discuss battle strategies Sam took a step back letting the adults take over however through the meeting she felt eyes on her and turned to meet Natasha staring at her, the question was clear in her eyes.

"The fight will take place on two fronts. The monsters attacking us from here, and the aliens coming in from here." Sam stated they were looking over a map as she spoke she pointed out their most strategic responses. "They outnumber us, we need to think strategically, the monsters will have not fighting pattern, they are ruthless and strong. Most however are not that bright…brawn over brains. They have no honour in fighting so don't let them surround you. The greeks and Romans know how to fight them and they will go after them because…well that is what they do. They hate us more than you. The aliens will come from the ground but also the air, they have these big flying things that is bigger than the carriers. Their ships won't land if you take out their ships before they get lower enough to drop out their troops that might help otherwise this valley here would be the best option to draw them in. we fight old school with swords, arrows, spears…if we have a legion of archers here to shoot them as they leave the valley…it might work, however it won't last long once they know about them they will try to stop them. If we have the Romans and Asgardians stationed here, then we can have the Wakandans and Greek here. The avengers will lead here and their main priority would be Thanos when he gets here." Sam stated the room was in silence staring at her.

"Will this plan work?"

"It is our best defence option." Sam replied they were then sent to their rooms to get some rest, the preparation would start tomorrow.

The Asgardians arrived before the Greeks or Romans setting up camp away from the Wakandans Thor led them, he had the Warriors three and Lady Sif with him most of the time as they were briefed on the plan. The Wakandan Army was also ready they were just waiting for the Romans and Greeks, time seemed to be going quickly as everyone got ready for the upcoming fight setting up the defences. When the Greeks and Romans arrived Sam could not help but feel disappointed that Annabeth and Percy were not with them. She made her way over to he war council, Malcom and Clarisse were in charge as Annabeth and Percy were not here.

"There are a lot of soldiers around." Malcom stated

"Is it enough though?" Clarisse asked

"The plan you came up with is good." Malcom stated looking at Sam who gave him a smile

"It has to work." Sam stated as the others set up camp she walked around them every now and then one would acknowledge her but the mood amongst everyone was strained as they got themselves ready for the fight that was going to happen within the next couple of days.

"Sam!" a voice called making her turn to see Thalia coming over to her with three hunters each one had their hoods up, they did not seem happy to be around the campers.

"Thalia." Sam nodded her head in greeting "Have you settled in?"

"Yes, we found a place in the forest, setting up traps as you requested." Thalia stated and Sam nodded her head that was good, she was not sure how to act around the hunters.

"They've set up a dining station if you guys are hungry. The Asgardian camp is on the next ridge and the Wakandans are behind us." Sam informed them

"We are happy to take care of ourselves, what about you?" Thalia asked

"What about me?" Sam asked back

"You are…" she stopped as Sam placed her hand over her mouth stopping her from speaking looking around she noted that a couple of campers looked at them strangely.

"I am going to check on Will see if he has everything ready…"

"Sam you cannot deny it, that symbol…" Thalia stated looking down at the mark on her arm

"I am too busy at the moment making sure everyone is ready and not going to fight each other to worry about what will happen after the fight. I suggest you do your job and set up scouts to keep an eye out for monsters." Aria stated

"You are not the lieutenant." One of the hunters stated angrily making Sam look at her, Thalia held her hand up stopping the girl from talking.

"You're right I am not, I did not ask for this, I did not volunteer. My focus however is to make sure that everyone is ready for this fight and what the best possible way for us to win without too many casualties." Sam replied walking away from them, Thalia could see the frustration in her eyes and did not chose to follow after her.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked falling in step with Sam as she made her way through the camp heading for the Romans.

"Nothing, just a disagreement." Sam replied

"A disagreement is not nothing."

"How long were you there for?" Sam asked

"Long enough, what was that girl talking about. You are not the lieutenant?"

"I am not in charge of that group they listen to Thalia when their goddess is not with them. They do not like outsiders." Sam replied speaking the truth "Just drop it Nat, they have done everything I have asked them to do. The western Forest is covered in traps and they have scouts keeping an eye out for monsters they are the best in that sort of environment." Sam stated

"You have told us where we will all be, mapped out a very detailed plan. What are you going to be doing?" Natasha asked the others were curious too but felt that Natasha was the one to get answers.

"I will be where I am needed most." Sam replied but Natasha could tell that she was keeping something from them and she had a feeling it was important. "Will!" she called out to her half brother and smiled at him she went to go and hug him but stopped herself her arm was burning and pain flared across her body so she took a step back. He looked at her with concern but she gave him a shake of her head.

"Have you got everything set up?"

"Yes, our infirmary is all set. We have joined forces with the Romans they despise us less over the others. We also met the Asgardian healers…wow. They make you think of dad…I mean learning from them will be a new experience they seemed surprised at our youth." Will stated noting the flash of pain in her eyes at the mention of their father.

"If you need anything write a list, I will get it." Sam stated and Will nodded before he was called off, everyone was still so busy. She made it to the Roman camp and they seemed a lot more organised over the Greeks at this Sam was not surprised at. She ended up meeting Reyna surprised that she had finished her own quest, she had taken led over the legions and held the respect of her subordinates. "How was it?" Sam asked

"We completed it."

"Did you meet up with the others?"

"I did."

"Any news?" Sam asked at this Reyna looked pained she gave a small shake of her head. "So you returned it to the Greek camp?"

"Yes, I was told what happened in New Rome." Reyna stated

"Technically I did not break any rules." Sam stated

"You punched Octavius."

"He was possessed. Nobody else seemed to mind that I did."

"I just wish I was there to see it." Reyna smiled but it soon fell from her face. "I also heard what Terminus said." She stated and Sam tensed she still did not know the answer to what he had informed her but it was like she had no motivation to get the answer.

"Praetor…" A roman called her away before Sam could reply so instead she turned around looking at the camp everything seemed to be in order, she was not looking forward till tomorrow but at the same time she really wanted this to be over with.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Sam asked Natasha

"I am doing it, making sure my team is ready for tomorrow." Natasha replied

"I am not a member of your team." Sam stated looking at her before she walked away from her before she could respond.


	29. Chapter 29

**Greek Myths are real Aliens or Monsters c29**

It was early morning when the army moved out into position, they had received word from Carol who informed them that Thanos's army was on its way to Earth and would be an hour out. The aliens on their team were all anxious over the idea. The Asgardians were calm though it being clear this was not their first war. The Romans moved into position in a well disciplined manner it had Steve looking on at them in approval. He was not sure how he felt about kids fighting but Sam had reassured him and T'Challa that they were demigods not your average humans. Sam was staying with the Greeks for now they really seemed to miss Percy's presence and Sam had to agree she missed Annabeth and prayed that they were okay. She had a com unit in her ear so she could talk to the Avengers, she tried refusing them but then Stark threated that if she did not wear it she would have to stay around them. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and sighed before looking up as they heard one of the Hunter's horns being blown. Monsters were on their way…The war had started.

Things moved rather fast after that, monsters came crashing through the trees and too soon they were busy fighting the Romans and Asgardians front lines. Their first defence was down that was a trap it took out five-ten monsters but their were many more now they were confronting the Romans as steel on steel clashed with each other mixed in with growls and snarls from the monsters. The Wakandans began to chant that drowned out the snarls. The Romans and Asgardians were expert fighters but were soon overwhelmed by the share number of monsters pouring out of the forest, some broke through the defence line and individual battles were taking place. The Avengers were about to move a section of the Wakandan army to assist them but their attention was turned to an explosion forcing them to look up. Carol was up in the sky destroying some of the ships but there was only one of her and there were too many ships some got past her and made it down now the Aliens were here. At first the protective barrier was keeping them out but they were killing themselves trying to break through it before they decided to go around the dome T'Challa had a section opened up the section they agreed on forcing them into the valley as they pile into the valley they were met with arrows. Hundreds of arrows raining down on them but some still got through as the arrows did not stop their constant firing. That was until the space whales turned up four of them in total so far, Carol was still busy taking down the ships, Peter Quill and his team went to take on one of them, Ironman, Falcon and War Machine each took on one. By now everyone was fighting if it was a monster or alien friend or foe they were going down. Sam looked around coming to some Romans defence shooting the four monsters that had managed to surround them she did not stop she ran onto the next group. She fired arrow after arrow protecting those that needed help, she ignored their thanks and cries she jumped over an alien twisted her body and fired an arrow into its eye killing it, as she landed she turned on her heel and fired another arrow killing one that was sneaking up on Steve. She met his gaze for a second before running on… jumping over dead bodies happy that most were aliens but some were allies. That was when one of the flying whales dropped from the sky and a cheer went up that was when Sam noticed the flying Argos. The seven heroes were here. The ship continued to fire down on the enemy, Jason landed on the ground with Piper in his arms, Frank brought Hazel to the ground and Percy and Annabeth landed in the middle of a group of monsters slaying them with ease.

"You took your time!" Sam called out to Annabeth

"Sorry traffic was terrible." Annabeth replied this made Sam smile slightly but she did notice the look in Annabeth's eyes, she had seen things but was pushing it down to focus on the fight.

"Rally the Greeks, the Romans need assistance." Sam shouted Annabeth nodded before Sam turned to focus on what was going on around her she dodged an attack, this one was different to the others they carried an axe and he looked like an experienced warrior. She remembered Gamora telling them about Thanos's lieutenants he was clearly one of them. She dodged his next attack side stepping out of his reach he seemed angry.

"They have a child in charge." He spat it being clear he knows she was directing them. She went to say something witty back but he was pulled back into a golden circle with weird markings he disappeared.

"What was that?" She asked looking around but everyone around her was too busy. Shaking her head she ran off to her next target.

"Giants!" a voice shouted making Sam look up in time to see three giants enter from the forest. She saw Annabeth and Percy charge at them with Piper and Jason, she knew they would have to deal with it…this was starting to look like that vision. She fired an arrow at the alien about to attack Natasha she was with Wanda and Okoye. That was when these weird machines tried ramming through our defences but Wanda let lose a ray of red energy making them turn on the aliens. Daisy was there fighting alongside several other agents Sam could feel the rumble of her powers from where she was.

"Need some help over here!" Rhode stated over the coms he was still fighting the space whale thing that was when Leo rammed his ship into the whale forcing it away from the battle.

"Leo!" Hazel shouted out as she fought off a monster with Frank's help. Frank then jumped into the air turning into a giant bird. Wait! What? Sam turned to look at him as he flew after Leo, since when could demigods turn into animals? She noticed that Frank was glowing red, he was blessed by Mars. Sam didn't have any time to think on that she was once again brought into the fight pushing past a cyclops she kept running sending an arrow killing the cyclops behind her she ran towards some Asgardians they were fighting a giant. Thor bet her there he brought down lightning on the monster sending it flying back he then used his hammer. Sam was surprised that Thalia bet her there also helping him with her spear she brought her own lightning. The two of them stared at each other after the giant was dealt with for five seconds before Thalia ran off to help the hunters.

"Wait!" Thor stated but Thalia did not stop.

"She your sister?" Rocket asked he was with Groot looking up at Thor.

"No." Thor stated looking after her but was brought back into the fight forcing him to look away and aid some of his friends. Sam was about to run off but stopped as she looked into the forest something was calling her in…

She hesitated for a second before she ran into the forest ignoring the fighting going on behind her, the screams, moans and cries she ran. Running through the forest felt right. She listened to those speaking over the coms for now they were holding their own. She looked back and saw that she was well into the forest now her grip tightened on her bow. That was until the ground shook she grabbed a tree to steady herself looking around wildly she expected to see Gaia but to her horror she saw a big purple alien with a golden glove. This was Thanos and he had five of the six stones.

"Thanos is here!" she informed them after Thanos disappeared stepping into a blue light.

"What?"

"Where are you kid?"

"He has five of the infinity stones." Sam stated she was now running back the way she came

"He needs six." Thor stated

"Strange." Sam shouted

"What?"

"I think the kids lost it." Stark remarked

"We need to find Dr Strange, Thanos is heading to him." Sam shouted jumping over a log.

"Do you mean the wizard?" Peter asked

"Yes where is he?" Sam asked

"On the eastern front fighting a different wizard with the Hulk." Peter informed them

"Avengers, assemble there." Steve stated Sam ran out of the forest swapping her bow for her sword as she ran past monsters she killed them.

"Sam?" she stopped to see Percy and Annabeth running towards her

"What is it?" she asked

"She is here."

"What? Where?"

"We will deal with her, you looked like you were heading somewhere." Annabeth stated

"Just be careful." Sam stated and Annabeth looked at her

"You too." She replied before leading the seven heroes in the other direction. She knew that this fight was now at its climax the next few minutes would define if they win or not. Losing was not an option.


	30. Chapter 30

**Greek Myths are real Aliens or Monsters c30**

Sam ended up running past so many bodies, never had she ran so much in her life and she was surprised she was not more tired then again her adrenaline was pumping and she had no time to be tired. Three Romans were trying to take down one cyclops she ran up its back and stabbed it in the neck turning it to dust she rolled as she landed getting back to her feet. The Romans stared after her as she jumped over a rather large dead alien and landed on its body she jumped off into the air twisting her body she fired an arrow it hit the space whale in its eyes forcing it to crash land. She landed rather awkwardly on the ground but quickly jumped back to her feet she continued to run, she needed to get to Thanos. As she ran she could not help but notice that dead Asgardians, Romans, Wakandans and Greeks. Her fathers song came to mind and she unconsciously began to hum it to herself. Her grip tightened around the sword once again, her anger at this situation was making her see red or gold…seeming she had started to glow. She saw the Avengers up ahead in time to see Steve being thrown into Bucky. Stark dived down at him only to end up the suit around his arms being crushed before he was thrown off to the left. Clint was down and Pietro was picking him up to take him to safety. Natasha looked dazed, Steve was back up holding Thanos's gloved hand stopping him from snapping his fingers. Sam did not slow down however as she watched Steve once again being cast aside after receiving a punch to his face. Bucky was up again about to attack but Sam over took him she jumped off the titans leg twisting her body to kick him in the face grabbed at the glove only to be thrown into the ground.

"I am trying to save the universe. All of you do not understand that."

"What you are doing is genocide." Sam stated getting back to her feet

"You child do not understand." Thanos stated all though he looked at her with interest as if he remembered her from somewhere. He lifted his hand to snap his fingers but Thor landed next to him with an axe in his hands the blade dug deeply into his shoulder. "You should have gone for the neck." Thanos stated and snapped his fingers everyone shouted out No! but nothing happened.

"What?" he asked looking down at the glove to see the stones were no longer there he looked wildly around his gaze dropping on Sam, everyone was now on their feet. "YOU!" He shouted taking a step forward Sam now held everyone's attention even Rocket and his friends

"How is she holding all of them?" Rocket asked seeming all six stones were currently on her bracelet.

"You cannot use them!" Thanos shouted

"Enough fighting!" Sam stated as Thanos tried running at her and the Avengers each shouted at Sam not to do this she snapped her fingers and everything seemed to freeze waiting for something to happen. When it looked like nothing was happening Thanos took another step forward…The music still seemed to be the thing she was thinking about as gasps echoed across the battlefield. Soon after the cheering followed making the others look around in time to see the aliens all turning to dust, she knew that the monsters were also turning to ash. She looked down at herself the bracelet was now burning as a ripple of golden light erupted from Sam, the stones disappeared and she was now lying on the ground. Thanos slowly turned to ash as his army fell.

"Sam!" Natasha was the first one next to her looking her over for injuries, Sam knew she was not injured but she was dying. "Stay with me." She stated "Why Sam?" Natasha asked

"Losing was not an option…I'm tired." Sam replied, part of her was expecting to hurt but in all honesty she felt at peace. She began to close her eyes.

"Oh no you don't eyes on me." Natasha stated

"I want to go home." Sam stated with a small smile "You're safe." She mumbled before closing her eyes for the last time. Her body began to disappear just like Thanos's.

"What? What just happened?" Wanda asked

"She saved us." Steve replied

"The monsters?" Natasha asked

"Gone, she got rid of the monsters and aliens alike. All those that were injured are no longer injured." Annabeth stated making the others turn around to face her she was with Percy and the others that went on their quest.

"Where is she?" Percy asked he wanted to thank her, she seemed to have snapped her fingers at the right time seeming Gaia was about to kill Annabeth, Piper who was seriously injured was healed after a golden light washed over them. As they made their way over they saw those that were left, and the dead bodies thankfully there were not that many compared to aliens seeming monsters once dead turn to dust. The once green terrain was now covered in ash.

"She's gone."

"Gone where?" Percy asked

"She turned to ash." Steve stated looking at where Sam was, Natasha still knelt there looking over the ash that used to be Sam.

"Oh."

"Using the stones that way always comes at a cost." Gamora stated

"Who was that kid? I mean we barely survived holding one how did she hold all six?"

"We won." Steve stated looking around all his allies and friends, he found it hard to smile at the loss that occurred especially when they made there way back and everyone cheered for them. It was going to be a long night cleaning up the battlefield getting the bodies ready to transport them home. The Greeks and Romans both agreed that they wanted to take their dead home that way they can have a proper resting place. Steve was worried that Sam was not going to rest easily since her body disintegrated he had no idea what would happen to her. Thor had told them that Sam's story would be told amongst the stars her bravery and accomplishment in defeating Thanos. That night they celebrated their victory and mourned the dead. The Asgardians were the first to leave, mainly because they had Heimdale bring the bifrost to them. The Greek and Romans then got their ships ready. Leo was a little upset that his ship got destroyed but he salvaged what he could and planned on making a better one when they got back to camp. Percy and Annabeth were welcomed back as heroes with Piper and Leo. The Romans were also happy to have Jason back but it turns out the Frank was now a Praetor. It was a slow journey home when they finally did get back to camp they were welcomed back by the gods. Annabeth had spoken to Thalia briefly but both were kept rather busy with the aftermath of the battle. T'Challa had also stated that a monument would be build in Wakanda for those that had fallen, he was in gratitude to Sam seeming she saved his life at one point in the battle. He had heard many stories similar to his as Sam had moved around the battle helping those that needed it. Tony was not sure how he was going to tell her mother that she was dead, Steve had offered to do it with him, in fact the team agreed to do it together because even if Sam did not see herself as part of their team the team saw her as part of it. The mood on the quinjet was sullen. Clint was piloting the jet when he saw something flashing on the dash he pushed it and a familiar voice started speaking over the speaker.

'Hey guys, if your hearing this that means I am dead, don't be sad I like to think I went out in a blaze of glory…oh gods I can't believe I said that…this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Okay here it goes. When I first came across you I will admit I did not like you, you were mortals and held little importance to me. I mean I had two lives, one with my mother and the other at camp that was it. Two separate ways of life and I was happy with it until I met you guys, then again you thought you were protecting me, even though I told you…repeatedly that I did not need it. You showed me a different view on how a hero could have both as one. So um thanks for that I guess, then again it probably won't matter now. Okay I am running out of time, you will be back soon, in the room I stayed in there is a chest…just something small to remember me by. I just need you guys to do something for me, don't grieve for me. Move on…it is a heroes life the possible idea that you will die you all signed up for this life. This was my life. I knew what I was getting into the moment I heard the prophecy, I knew that after spending so much time with you that I wanted to protect you. I knew this was going to be a one way trip, don't be mad and do not blame yourself. Nat I am talking to you. You guys know you can't protect everyone, what you guys probably won't understand is this is my fate, you may say Captain that you don't believe in fate, but I do. The Fates are worshipped in my religion you would call it and I guess it is time for my string to be cut. There was nothing that could be done and I have accepted that. One last piece of advice, don't go looking for monsters, or demigods or the gods in general. There is a lot to do with the Greek world and it is complicated and you do not want to go offending any of the gods. Peter, don't forget to take MJ out or I swear I will haunt you. Wanda you don't have to accept the offer, only if you want it you can say no and Pietro…keep messing with Clint. (she started to laugh) only joking Clint. Stark…Tony. Thank you for all you have done. boreí to fos na evlogeí ton drómo pou paírnete (may the light bless the road you take) oi theoí boroún na proséchoun tis epilogés pou kánete (may the gods watch over the choices you make) me dýnami sofía kai timí (with strength, wisdom and honor) sas efcharistó (thank you).' Just like that the transmission ended well she stopped speaking and a soft song began to play.

"How can she ask us to move on?" Peter asked

"What did she mean when she told you that you can say no?" Natasha asked looking at Wanda who shrugged

"I was asked if I wanted to join them." Wanda shrugged she was still not sure on what she wanted to do, she was mourning the loss of her friend. The rest of the trip back was in silence, after talking with Nick and Maria over a video conference it being clear that May had already briefed them.

They arrived back in New York and it seemed that Lily knew that her daughter did not make it back, she looked sad and excused herself.

"You know I thought she was going to shout, or scream. I did not expect her to thank us." Steve stated looking in the direction that she had walked off to.

"She's in shock." Stark tried, when he informed Pepper she burst into tears before going with Natasha to talk to her mother.

"What do you mean she's saying she died in a car crash?" Steve asked it was the next morning and Natasha had spent the night watching over Sam's mother who was up til late preparing paperwork.

"She said the world can't know about the Gods, it can't know what she did."

"She saved the…universe does she not get some recognition for that?" Stark asked

"She says Sam would not want that, when they ask you what was a child doing there? Fighting a war with aliens?"

"She is not just a child." Steve stated

"The world cannot know about the demigods, when they fight monsters mortals do not see it Mr Stark. They do not do it for public recognition. Sam would not want it." Lily stated entering the room looking at Tony who cringed at seeing her.

"Sorry, I am just saying her sacrifice…" he stopped seeing the pained look in her eyes he shared a look with Steve and the room fell into a silent lull.

"I know what you are saying, and I am grateful to know how it happened. That what she fought for…please just let it be. This is how it is done." Lily stated making the others look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"When Demigods die and their families are informed it they have family outside of camp. They can't just disappear. So a story is told to placate the public. There quests are shared and remembered at camp, they are honoured there." Lily replied

"So the world will think she died in a car crash?" Steve asked and she nodded, it happened that night it made the news. Stark was informed by Jarvis about it, at first Stark thought it was SHIELD covering it up but Lily told them the gods do it. Lily returned to her home where she was sent condolences, Natasha was keeping an eye on her and watched as she cried feeling guilty. Even though Sam had told her not to she couldn't help it, she had made a promise and failed that promise. So she made herself a different promise that she would protect as many innocent lives as she could and to watch over Lily Green.


	31. Chapter 31

Greek Myths are real Aliens or Monsters EPILOGUE

Back at Camp HalfBlood

It had been one month since they returned from Wakanda, they had many funerals for those that had fallen. In total they had lost 11 Greek demigods including Sam. Negotiations have been going on between the Greek and Roman camps now that they knew the other existed they were coming up with ways that they could live in harmony with each other. It helped that Jason and Piper kept going back and forward between the camps. Frank and Reyna were talking with Chiron and a treaty was being formed, Annabeth was helping them with that. Percy was always close to Annabeth ever since they came out of Tartarus they had not left each other alone. The others could all see that whatever they went through down there still haunts them and ever now and then you could catch one of them staring off into space only to return when the other would squeeze their hand. It was weird it was like they were so in tuned with each other they became inseparable. They were having a party tonight some of the Romans were coming over including Reyna she wanted to see what it was like at Camp Halfblood. Annabeth noticed that Will and Nico were getting really close with each other and could not help but smile at that. Looking down at the mark on her arm she remembered receiving it at the Council when the gods decided to reward them for their victory. She was Athena's champion just as Percy was Poseidon's. Frank's curse was broken along wit Hazel's they were both very happy at New Rome. Piper was blessed by her mother and was a head councillor at camp, Leo was working under his father and dating Calypso after freeing her from her Island he was made immortal. Jason, well he had a leadership role in both camps he was the one that was uniting the two camps. Reyna was even blessed by the gods for what she did she was made Grand Praetor no one was sure what that meant. Everything seemed to be going good for everyone, they all knew that it would not last but for now they were going to take their victory in stride. Annabeth was currently sitting on the beach with Percy her head resting on his shoulder as they looked at the sea.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked as tomorrow was the signing of the treaty

"Mm." Annabeth hummed her hand taking hold of his he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Just then a horn blew and Annabeth looked up.

"Hunters." They both said together smiling they got up to go and greet them looking forward to seeing Thalia again. They made their way to the bottom of the hill where they saw 9 girls walking down the hill. They both winced at the number, the hunters have lost many over both wars. Percy smiled at his cousin who was leading them, Annabeth scanned the faces letting out a small gasp, Percy looked at her concerned but ended up following his line of sight to see where she was looking and could not stop the gasp.

"Sam?" Annabeth asked finding her voice, Sam looked blankly at her from under her hood but it was definitely her.

"Annabeth, Percy it is not what you think." Thalia stated stopping her from running forward, they saw Sam look at Thalia confused. "They knew you before." Thalia told her and Sam nodded before looking back over at them even pointing to Percy. "Yes, even him." Thalia added Annabeth was not sure what was going on, mainly because Sam had yet to speak, so how did Thalia know what she was wanting?

"Annabeth, Percy…Sam does not remember anything from her prior life before the Hunt." Thalia stated carefully she saw that they were both confused. "I will explain everything later, but we must talk to Chiron first." Thalia stated before continuing down the hill and walking to the big house.

"Phoebe take them to the cabin, I will meet you there." Thalia stated entering the big house Phoebe ended up taking them to Artemis's cabin. Annabeth and Percy waited for Thalia outside the big house when she came out she looked relaxed and smiled at her friends.

"Explain." Annabeth stated and Thalia sighed

"Sam was cursed…technically she is still cursed. She is immortal."

"How is being immortal a curse?" Percy asked

"Trust me her curse is not pretty, I only know some of it. Artemis is keeping tight lipped about it."

"Is the memory thing part of it?" Annabeth asked

"No, she lost her memory after she used the stones. A price had to be paid."

"She had to be immortal to use the stones, that was why she was glowing." Annabeth stated she had heard what Sam did during the fight and everything that happened before it. "Who cursed her?" Annabeth asked

"Your mother."

"What?" Annabeth asked she thought it was Zeus

"My father."

"Two gods?"

"Three, and Artemis." Thalia stated with a grimace

"Does she know?"

"Yes. There is nothing she can do about it."

"Did she ask about her life?" Percy asked

"Yes."

"What did you tell her?" Percy asked at this Thalia looked away

"What I was told to."

"That she is a daughter of Apollo, some things happened and now she is in Artemis's service."

"That is way too brief she cannot have been happy with that."

"She wasn't, but she can't complain about it."

"What do you mean she can't complain? That is part of her curse. What? She has to accept what she's told?" Annabeth stated angry that her friend is being treated this way. "She saved everyone, does that not count for something? She should be able to choose." Annabeth stated

"I have already had this argument with Artemis, there is no changing her curse. It is a curse. Besides she is part of the hunt now. You know what that means." Thalia stated. "I need to go, the others are waiting for me. Grover says hi by the way."

"You saw Grover?"

"Yeah, he is happy you guys are safe and that if you ever need him he said Percy knows how to contact him."

"Thalia, I didn't mean to get angry at you." Annabeth stated

"It is fine Annabeth. We can't stay long, we are only here while Artemis recruits someone then we will leave."

"Wanda?"

"She is 17 and has made a decision." Thalia stated

"I want to speak to Sam."

"That is not a good idea Percy, she is connected to Artemis. Her dislike of males is higher than most hunters." Thalia replied Annabeth could see there was something else.

"What else?" Annabeth asked

"She does not speak."

"She is mute?"

"No, she will speak to me or Artemis others she will not talk to. It is best to leave her as she is, she is adapting and is fine. If you bring up her past it will only hurt her more. She can't go back, at least this way…she can move on."

"Move on…they had a funeral for her, Percy and I went to it."

"For all intents and purposes the Sam you knew, the Sam that they knew is gone." Thalia stated before walking to her cabin, Annabeth really wanted to go after her, but Thalia had a point. If Sam knew that she never wanted to join the hunt, that she had a life outside and knew she could not go to it would be worse for her. She should be happy that her friend was alive and leave it at that. Annabeth sighed before taking Percy's hand and leading him back to the beach. The Romans would be here soon and everything was ready for the party tonight she was going to have fun.

**AN: so this is it, the end, unless you want me to continue with another chapter. Tell me your thoughts an opinions. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
